My Blonde Beauty
by ATildeProduction
Summary: Ashley Davies lives the simple and carefree life as a player. It's all perfect until she meets the new student, Spencer Carlin and she finds herself falling for the girl.. fast! Will she give love a chance? Will Spencer let her in? Read to find out!
1. Big Fluffy Puppy

_Alright, I'm up with a new fic! I LOVE South of Nowhere, so I thought I'd give it a shot^^ inspired by the 'god knows how many' Spashley fics I have read here_

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing! except for Sam^^ though I wouldn't mind owning Ashley as well hihihi_**

* * *

Chapter 1

It's stranger... Love, I mean.

It's rather funny how you can develop these strong, and sometimes unconditional, feelings for another person. How this person, whom you've probably only known for a couple of days, then means more to you than your own life. When you so suddenly want to change your ways for this person, all so that you can see that gorgeous smile, those ocean blue eyes sparkle, and her head tilt ever so slightly in the most adorable fashion.

You see what I mean!

It's crazy!

I used to be a frickin' player! Women would stand in lines just to be with me.

I had everyone falling at my feet! I had control, damn it!

I was known to sleep around and never be there the next morning. That's how I rolled and I loved it!

No strings attached. No names to learn. I had a reputation to uphold! And that reputation, depending on who you are, can either be a good thing or a bad thing.

Either way I was proud of that reputation. I liked who I was and how I lived. It was simple and carefree!

I'm an outcast at my high school. Don't get me wrong, I love it that way. I love teasing the cheerleaders whenever they bump into me and "try" to make my life a living hell. I guess I'm just used to it by now and now I just find it all too entertaining.

I prefer to be alone, but of course I do have a partner in crime. Sam. She's a pretty cool chick, almost as messed up as me actually, and that says something. But unlike me she doesn't ONLY sleep around. She's been in a few relationships here and there. Don't get why though... Urgh! I like my lifestyle better!

Anyways, now I am falling out of the real story… like I said... I like being alone, I hate commitment, and I don't learn the names of the girls I sleep with. My brain simply can't take all the names…

In other words, I had a simple life and I loved every second of it! That was until I met her of course. When she crashed into me that very faithful morning… I was in deep shit!

Everything changed! I knew that this person was somehow different and something in the back of my head screamed for me to get to know her.

I had to get to know her!

And of course I did the exact opposite of what I had planned out between the moment I saw her on the quad and when she made me spill my morning coffee…

I Kinda, maybe, might have... lashed out on her and then stormed off in true Ashley Davies fashion...

Oh yeah, I forgot... my name is Ashley Davies.

Maybe you've heard of me… or maybe my dad. Yeah, you see daddy was a huge rock star.

Raife Davies in fact.

Yeah, now you get it.

Anyways, that was not really important.

Like I said I lashed out at the poor girl and stormed off in the other direction. I probably scared the girl…

There we go again! I usually don't care about that shit!

I'm soulless!

I'm frickin' Angelus!

…oh who am I kidding? After I laid my eyes on her, some stupid higher being decided I needed a soul all of the sudden.

So now I'm just a biiig fluffy puppy with baad teeth… That was an Angel reference if you didn't know. Yeah, I have a feeling that's a tiny, tiny, tiiiny part to why I am an outcast…

I kinda love sci-fi fantasy shows!

It's not my fault most of the shows have incredibly hot girls! Oh yeah… that's the bigger reason why I'm an outcast. I'm gay. Of course I think you've already realized that by the way I've been describing a certain blonde beauty.

After I had left the blonde beauty (we'll call her that until I find out her name) all confused, I tried to get myself cleaned up in the nearest bathroom. It's a good thing I brought a change of clothes.

Of course I was late for class and my sneaking skills has been kinda off lately, so the teacher found me on all fours trying to crawl to my seat. He didn't buy my charming (and totally award winning) smile and my "I lost a pen" excuse so I earned myself detention.

'Now, Miss Davies, will you please find your seat and open your book to page 34? And at least TRY to pay attention for once,' the last part was more of an order. I just ignored him has a slumbered down in my seat and opened my book. Now I had done two out of three and I was feeling mighty proud over that. The teacher should be too, it's a real accomplishment. But no way was I paying attention.

My mind was already waaay deep in thoughts about the blonde beauty. I had to find her…

whoa! Do I sound like a stalker or what?

_Snap out of it, Davies!_

'Hey!' someone next to me was leaning over her desk to try and get my attention. It was Sam.

'What?' I whispered back.

'Did you talk to her yet?'

Yeah I told Sam about the blonde beauty. Why wouldn't I? I tell the chick everything!

'Sorta…' I whispered as I tried to read the content in my book. 'What do you mean 'sorta'?' I looked up to see what the teacher was doing and I was glad to see he was too wrapped up in what was on the blackboard to notice what was going on behind him.

'I mean, I kinda snapped at her…' I mumbled the last part and hoped Sam didn't hear it… she did.

'What?' she almost screamed. The teacher turned around and his gaze landed on Sam. Here it comes...

'Something bothering you, Miss Garden?'

'Uhm, no, Mr Ments, I was just really, uhm shocked about how eh...'

'Do you need more time to find a decent excuse?' ouch, she's dead.

'Uhm, no sir…'

Mr Ments nodded slowly and then turned back to the blackboard. 'Then please, be silent while you work, and save the gossiping for later,'

I snickered a little bit as Sam slumbered back into her seat with a little scowl on her face.

The rest of the day went by slowly. I could help but think about the blonde beauty.

Why was I acting this way?

She was just a girl. Just another girl!

I didn't understand why my mind was all over her like this.

She was just so beautiful, especially her eyes. I hadn't seen anything like them.

And my goodness her legs! They went on forever!

_Snap out of it, Davies! She's just a girl! I say, get your flirt on and show her a good time!_

Gee, the voice inside my head is really commanding… but maybe it's right.

I just gotta get her out of my damn system… yupp! That's it!

Let's go on a treasure hunt! We got a blonde beauty to find!

* * *

_And that was the first chapter! seems interesting? want more? : D_

_Reviews makes me smile : )_


	2. Detention

_Wow didn't expect that much from the first chapter! I have already finished a few chapters but not much so it might take time between each update. But since I thought I'd be nice.. here's the second chapter ^^_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything.. sadly... _**

* * *

Chapter 2

Ok, so I didn't find her…

And now I am on my way to detention..

Oh the joy!

I did really try to find her. I looked everywhere but she was nowhere to be found!

I even checked in the men's bathroom! Don't ask me why I thought she'd be there and don't ask me how I managed to go in there without fainting.

I also checked the gym, but there I could only see the cheerleaders having eye sex with the basketball players during practice… yuck!

So here I am, walking down the empty hallway on my way to detention...

Sam sent me a text earlier, asking if I wanted her to try and bust me out but I said it was fine.

I can survive an hour in detention! Gosh! It's not like it's prison! ... Actually that really depends on the teacher...

I opened the door and the first thing I did was sending Miss Jones my signature smile. She just rolled her eyes while trying to hide a smile of her own.

Oh yeah, she wants me.

Now before you wonder, Miss Jones is not some old hag! Eww!

She's 23 and just started as a teacher 2 weeks ago. If you ask me, she's too hot to be a teacher.

She should be a model or something.

I wouldn't mind taking pictures of her.

Ok, ok, I'm getting sidetracked. But in my defense… it's part of my nature!

Anyways, I know she finds me attractive, hello! It's me, after all! Ego boost? Oh yes.

So therefore I keep giving her my signature smiles just to mess with her head. Now don't worry, I'm not gonna seduce the teacher! I do have my limits here.

But you can't blame me for having some fun right?

'Hello, Miss Jones,' you're looking rather fine today,' I say with a wink. She just shakes her head and motions her hand to my seat.

'Thank you, Miss Davies. My boyfriend said something along the same lines this morning,' she said as if to remind me she did already have someone.

Oh yeah, she has a boyfriend, did I forget to tell you that?

'Well, he's definitely a lucky man,' I lean down to get my books. I might as well do my homework while I'm here.

The room is completely empty and I frown.

Am I the only one who got detention? Really?

'There's one more, she's coming in a second,' Miss Jones said as if she had been reading my mind.

I knew there was a reason I liked her. I just nodded and started on my homework.

No more than two minutes later I heard the door open. I was half expecting it to maybe be Sam, coming to my rescue, or that girl who keeps smoking in the classroom, but when I looked up to see who it was, my eyes went wide.

It was her! The blonde beauty! Cue increased heart rate!

She didn't really seem like the detention type though, so of course I was surprised to see her here. She smiled at Miss Jones and then turned to me. She gave a shy smile and then turned to find a seat. Hmm, I guess I didn't really give a good first impression…

Poor girl is afraid of me it seems. She takes a seat on the other side of the classroom and immediately finds her homework.

Ouch. Well I can't really do anything now, with the teacher here… she might get jealous!

Ok, not really, but I know better than to talk to anyone during detention... Actually I don't, but I'll contain myself.

/

Half an hour later and I am in hell. Sitting in silence, doing boring homework with an incredibly beautiful girl sitting not too far from my reach and I can't do anything.

I'm in paaaain!

Feel bad for me!

Boo! Gah! CRY!

I looked up from my homework to sneak a peek at the blonde beauty. I couldn't help but smile as she tucked some of her gorgeous hair behind her ear and continued writing.

Oh god, what is wrong with me?

Whatever this girl is doing to me, it has to stop. Ashley Davies does not do crushes.

She's biting her pencil!

Aww she's so CUTE!

I mentally slap myself. I am going to die…

It seemed that Miss Jones was looking for something as she searched her desk. She mumbled a few curse words and I couldn't help but snicker. The teacher sighed and looked up at us. I quickly went back to my homework. 'Alright girls, I'm going to step out for a few minutes. I have to go get something in my office. Can you handle a few minutes without me?'

I LOVE MISS JONES!

The blonde beauty smiled and nodded.

Miss Jones turned to me with a raised eyebrow. 'Behave,' she told me and I took up both my hands in defense. 'Always, Miss Jones,' I winked at her and again she rolled her eyes.

'Alright, I'll be back in ten minutes tops,' and with that she was gone.

I can't stop smiling.

I should probably stop smiling before the blonde beauty looks at me and thinks I'm a freak or something.

Alright then, time to turn on the charm!

'So tell me, Blonde beauty, why are you here?' I sat down in indian style on top of a desk in front of her. The other girl looked up confused.

'Blonde Beauty?' she asked.

I smirked. 'Yeah, I never got your name earlier, so until I do get your name, I'm gonna call you Blonde Beauty,' I gave her a nose crinkle smile and she blushed.

Too cute for words!

'I actually just wanted to say sorry for earlier… I didn't have my morning coffee and I can be quite a bitch if I haven't had my coffee,' I said honestly.

I just got a bit nervous now… help!

OMG she smiled!

At me! So adorable!

'Apology accepted,'

'Great!' I said with a big smile and she giggled.

'Ashley Davies,' I gave her my hand to shake and she took it with a smile.

Her hands are so soft!

'Spencer Carlin,' Spencer. I like it. It suits her.

'I like it,' she smiled. I don't think I can get enough of that smile.

_Get it together, Davies!_

'So you never answered my question by the way, and I don't think I've ever seen you at King High before,'

Spencer closed her book and put it away. 'I just moved here three weeks ago and as for why I'm in detention… you see, this girl hadn't had her morning coffee and kind of lashed out at me earlier, and because of that I didn't have anyone that I could ask for directions and so I was late,' she said with a raised eyebrow.

Oops! 'Sorry…' I mumbled.

'It's fine, my mom won't kill me for it, so no worries,' aww!

'Great,' I smiled at her and she blushed again.

'So where did you move from?' I asked to make conversation. 'Ohio,'

'Wow, and you moved to LA of all places?'

'Yeah, it's just me and my mom and she thought it was time for a change, so she moved us to LA,'

'Your mom sounds cool enough, moving you all the way to LA and such. Do you miss Ohio though?'

Spencer shook her head. 'Not really, I liked the change. It's different and exciting,'

I am liking this girl more and more. I was about to interrogate her more but then I suddenly felt a vibration. I took up my phone and looked at the text.

It was from Sam, she was asking how I was holding up. I smiled at the text.

'Who is it from?' That was not Spencer. That was actually Miss Jones.

Uh oh...

'Uhm, it's ah, my mom! She is asking when I'll be home,' I said with a smile.

Miss Jones just shook her head with a smile. I wasn't sure if she bought the lie or not but she let it go. 'You still got 15 minutes left, Miss Davies, I suggest you find something to do,'

Oh I can think of a few things to do… with young Spencer here.

I went back to my seat and continued with the homework. Of course I couldn't focus on it with Spencer around. I sneaked another look at her and I caught her watching me.

She quickly opened her book again. I smirked.

Well, well, well this will be interesting.

/

'So since you're new and all, how about I show you around sometime?' I said as we walked out of detention. She turned towards me and it looked like she was thinking about the offer a little.

Miss Jones came out behind us and gave me a knowing look as she walked away.

'Sure, why not,' I smiled. Sweet! I get more time with Spencer!

'Great!' I answered a bit _too _excited and Spencer giggles.

'Uhm yeah, how about you get my number and we can figure something out. If you're not doing anything this weekend, I can probably show you around then,' I suggested hopefully.

Again she seemed to think about the suggestion, leaving me nervous about her answer.

I think she's doing this on purpose! Don't people know I have no patience?

Well Spencer is new (and hot), sooooo I'll let it slide for now.

'Sounds cool,' we exchanged numbers and part.

I was actually skipping to my car.

Me! Skipping! This day is getting crazier and crazier!

But I don't care about that. I have Spencer's frickin' number!

I texted Sam and told her about everything since I hadn't gotten to answer her last text.

_So I take it you're not gonna hang out with me then? Buu you! –S_

That was fast.

_Hell no! Your MILF of a mom haven't given me payment for this week yet, so until then, you're on your own ;) –A_

I got in my car and was just about to put the phone away before it vibrated again.

_Bitch! Remember to text me all the dirty details later! Love u^^ –S_

Some things just never change. But I believe a change is indeed about to happen…

Should I be scared?

* * *

_Alrighty, Ashley is getting more Spencer time! She is falling faaaast xP_

_Hope you enjoyed this^^ Dunno when next chapter will be up, hopefully it won't be long ;)_

_R/R makes me smile : )_


	3. The Plan

_Sorry about slow update, I want to be a few chapters ahead before updating again and with school becoming a lot more hectic I don't have much time to write._

**_Disclaimer: I sadly don't own South of Nowhere *pouts*_**

* * *

Chapter 3

It's funny how one second you're pondering on which girl you're going to call for some playtime and the next you can only think of a certain blonde beauty. A blonde beauty by the name Spencer Carlin.

It's just too crazy! I am not like this at all!

Ashley Davies doesn't fall for other people.

Other people fall for Ashley Davies!

But to be honest I wouldn't say I didn't like this new feeling.

It's just that it's… new and kind of scary and I have no idea what to do!

I mean, do I use my charm on her or what? She doesn't seem like a girl who likes to play around and I don't even know if she's gay! These are things I would usually know within the first five seconds of looking at a girl, but not Spencer... that's kinda what scares me.

And besides she doesn't exactly know that I'm gay either… Not that I am going to tell her of course... I mean, at least not now. I wanna get to know this girl, not scare her away! I'll wait a few weeks and then just let it come naturally…

You see, I usually don't tell people my business, unless they have the guts to ask. So yeah, not going to tell her… At least for a couple of weeks, until I've gotten to know her better.

And maaaaybe when I find out if she likes chicks too.

Yeh good plan!

/()/

Ok sliiight fail on my part…

She kinda found out I was gay..

yeah!

ALREADY!

I honestly have no idea how she took it either…

What?

Oh you're probably wondering what happened… right, ok I'll tell ya!

I woke up early on Saturday.

Early! Me! I don't do early!

Bah

I guess it just happens from time to time…

Anyways, I was really, really, REALLY excited about today. Spencer had texted me the previous night and said we could meet for lunch at noon. And of course I woke up at 8 for some fucked up reason…

On a Saturday!

I took my time showering and then had a little hard time picking out clothes. In the end, after turning my whole room upside down, I ended up going simple.

I went with ripped jeans and a green halter top.

I skipped (yeh I skip…) down to the kitchen to find a note lying on the counter with a white envelope next to it. I picked up the note and read the content. It was from my mom…

Big surprise there.

_Honey, here's money for the weekend. _

_Order anything you want, but no parties._

_Be good, love you_

_Mom_

I looked into the envelope and found 200 dollars in tens. Not bad mom.

Don't worry, I love my mom.

Before my dad passed away we were the perfect family. We did everything together and no day was less boring than the other.

But after he died my mom went more and more into her work. We still do stuff together from time to time but other than that she's barely home. Just leaves the money on the counter whenever I run out.

I grabbed the money and checked the time. It was 11.35. I should probably get going.

We agreed on meeting at this small café downtown. I had been there before. Great place for picking up girls. And it has the best coffee next to Starbucks. At least in my opinion.

* * *

_Very short chapter I know, but don't worry, more will come soon ;)_

_RR makes me smile :) _


	4. Ashley Screws Up

_haha I love how you guys really wanna know how Spencer found out xP I cut that chapter just to annoy you a tiny tiny tiny bit xP_

_longer chapter here you go! But I am just saying, I won't upload too fast, I just uploaded this because the last chapter was definitely noooot enough XP_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything.. sadly... except for Bosely, Sam and what's left of my sanity ;)_**

* * *

Chapter 4

'Hey,' I squeaked out. She turned around in her seat and smiled.

'Hi,' I sat down on the empty chair opposite her and noticed there were two coffees on the table.

'I didn't really know what you liked so I just ordered us both the same, hope it's ok,'

Aww that's so sweet!

'Sorry?'

I looked up from the coffee confused. Did I just say that out loud?

'Did I just say that out loud?' Spencer nodded and giggled a little at my slightly shocked expression.

'Ah, well yeh it was uhm a nice gesture you know… Thank you,' I mumbled quickly and drank my coffee. Aah heaven! Told you it had the best coffee next to Starbucks!

'No problem,' She said but kept smiling.

I returned her smile and put my coffee down. 'So, Miss Carlin, what do you want to see?' the blonde girl tilted her head a bit as if she was thinking of a good answer.

'How about we sit here for a little while longer and then we can go see whatever is worth seeing.

I liked that answer. 'I like that,' I nodded. 'So tell me a little about yourself. Did you leave a guy back in ol' Ohio?'

What?

It's a perfectly normal question?

'Not really… I was with someone, but we broke up two months before I moved.'

I watched as she took another sip from her coffee. 'Do you mind if I ask why?'

Spencer looked up and right into my eyes. I gulped. 'I caught him cheating,' she simply said and took another sip from her coffee.

OUCH!

ASSHOLE!

How can anyone cheat on such an angel!

'I'm sorry…' I say lamely. 'It's not your fault, and besides I was gonna break up with him anyways. He was a real jackass,' she added with a laugh. I frown a bit. 'Then why did you date the guy?'

Spencer just shrugged. 'People expected us to. He was the shooting guard and I was the cheer captain,' my eyes went wide.

She was one of the cheer bitches?

'You were one of the cheer bitches?'

…

Me and my big mouth….

Spencer just laughed. 'Yes, I was one of the cheer bitches,'

Phew! saved!

We talked for a little while longer and just enjoyed each other's company, and can I just say... It felt amazing. I am usually not one for long conversations but this… It was nice.

I smiled as I watched Spencer ramble on about how she found this puppy once and how she had asked her mom if they could keep it.

So adorable! His name is Bosely by the way.

She tilted her head and waved a hand in front of my face.

'Ash?'

Oh my god, she called me Ash!

Shut up, Ashley, she just talked to you!

…

Answer her!

'Hmm?' Oops I spaced out again…

'You spaced out. Again. Third time. Something on your mind?' Just you.

I quickly told her nothing was wrong. 'Oh no, I'm fine! I just… space out… a lot,'

She giggled again. 'Alright then, how about we get outta here?'

I smiled. 'I like that idea,'

/(...)/

So yeah, that was the first part of the day. Went rather well didn't it?

Yeah, I thought so too. We did exactly what we said we would. We checked out anything worth seeing and more.

I have to be honest, it had become one of the best days since my dad passed away.

Later in the evening we went home to my place. I had kind of bragged about my very large DVD collection and she didn't seem to believe me. So the only solution was to prove it to her.

It was her idea going to my place, not mine! Though, I don't mind at all of course.

Once I showed her my DVD collection (which filled a whole room I might add), she just stared in awe. What can I say? I like my movies! If there's anything I like I always buy the DVD, even if it's a really bad movie! I can always need a good laugh.

'Ok, I was wrong…' She was lying stretched out on my bed.

My bed!

Ashley, focus!

...

...

my bed!

She was going through the channels on my TV and I was watching her from my desk.

Not in a creepy way though! ...

'I can't hear you!' I responded in a sing-song voice which earned me a pretty nice scowl.

I just smiled back at her as I went to sit down on the bed next to her.

'I was wrong, oh, Queen of movies! You have the greatest DVD collection I ever had the pleasure of seeing,' I giggled at her answer.

Don't look so surprised! I giggle!

'And don't forget my very awesome collection of TV shows!' Spencer giggled and I melted.

'You get extra cool points for having the Buffy DVDs,'

'How can I not? Faith is HOT!' I said as I fell down on the bed next to Spencer and my hand landed on top of hers out of instinct.

It was a total accident! Honest!

Before I realized what I had just said and done the damage was already done. Spencer looked down at our hands in slight confusion and then back up at me.

I stayed calm on the outside, but on the inside I was mentally banging my head against a wall.

a very thick wall... brick wall!

She was putting two and two together.

I quickly retrieved my hand and she did the same. She sat up and closed her eyes and scrunched her nose a bit, as if she was thinking.

'Ash?'

'Hmm?' I tried to sound innocent. I knew what was coming next.

'Are you.. uhm, I mean, are you-?'

'Gay?' I finish for her. She just nodded. 'Yeah…' I say barely above a whisper as I looked at her.

I refused to look away. She did though.

I usually didn't care what other people thought about me, but now... I could barely breathe.

'Oh… Cool,' Cool? She didn't really sound that enthusiastic about it but she just gave me a small smile and continued her search for a decent TV channel.

I just stared at her.

what was that?

what the hell just happened?

I noticed her cellphone flashing from where it was lying on the floor. I pointed towards it and muttered 'phone,'

ok so I mostly did that so that I could get a word in...

She got off the bed and grabbed her cell up from the floor. just watched her from where I was sitting as she answered it.

'Hey mom, yeh no I'm at Ashley's... uhm sure, I'll be home in twenty minutes,'

Spencer is leaving?

nooo!

boo! gah!

She gave me a slightlyguilty look.

'Uhm, I'm sorry, my mom wants me home... she wants a girl's night in,' She grabbed her shopping bags from the chair in the corner (rather hurriedly I might add) and headed towards my door.

I watched her confused but got off the bed. 'Uhm ok, I'll talk to you later then?' I didn't want her to leave like that, and heck I wanted to be sure everything was ok between us.

'Uh, yeh sure,' she said quickly. She looked my way and smiled slightly. 'I had fun today, Ash,' it was like she was trying to reassure me that everything was fine.

I wasn't so sure though. 'Me too,' I replied honestly. 'Cool,' nodded and turned to the door. 'I'll see you,'

She didn't even turn to look at me and with that she was gone.

I think I just royally screwed up…

Nice job, Davies.

I grabbed my phone and immediately pressed 2 on the speed dial.

Sam picked up after the first ring.

'Details! Now!'

'I think I screwed up…'

* * *

_Oh my gosh Spencer freaked out maybe? lol how clicheeee xP But don't worry, this is not going to be a big obstacle ;) though the next couple of chapters is Spencer free I think._

_Mostly just fillers to get to know other characters and also so that we can see Ashley freak out a little more ;)_

_Hope you enjoyed it! RR makes me smile :)_


	5. Never ask Sam for advice

_Soooooo sorry for the horrible updating! I can come up with several excuses but they won't be good enough so sorry : / since it's Christmas I thought I'd be nice tho, even if this is just a filler XD_

**_Disclaimer: Don't own SoN yadd yadda yadda, tho I do own Sam_**

* * *

Chapter 5

'OK, so let me get this straight, you had a fun time, she acted like an angel among men, laughed at all your lame jokes, and at the end of the day you managed to accidently blurt out you were gay?'

We're at the mall. Sam didn't feel like having double Biology so we skipped. It was fine, I had Algebra anyways, so I was all for skipping.

'A: my jokes are not lame and B: I didn't blurt out I was gay, she asked me,'

'After you blurted out how hot Faith is, and I totally agree with you there, she is hot!'

Gee thanks, Sam! Feel for me here!

'yeah, that's… more correct,' I mumbled. 'So what do you think?'

'I think you screwed up!' I poked her hard on the arm. I have mad poking skills!

'Remind me why we're friends again,' I pointed a finger at her and she just ignored it.

'I wasn't done. I think you screwed up, but I also think the chick likes you,'

'You do?' we sat down at an ice cream bar and I checked the time. I had Miss Jones next.

'Yeah, but I also think she's straight,' I frowned. 'You lost me,' I said lamely.

'I mean she has a frickin' girl crush on you! A lot of straight girls have crushes on other girls. Remember I had a crush on you before I found out I was gay,'

I smirked. 'How could I forget? You followed me around like a little puppy dog,' I give her an evil grin and she sends me a scowl in return.

'.Point... My point is, I think she liked you, but you were sort of a fantasy. Finding out you were actually gay freaked her out,'

I looked at her confused. 'Does that even make sense?'

'Not at all, but nothing makes sense in the world,' I nod slowly while looking at her weirdly. 'Suuure,'

She smacked my shoulder and I laughed. 'You asked for my advice!'

'And I wish I hadn't,' She smacked me again.

Ouch!

'OK, ok! So what do you think I should do?''

'Just take it slow. Don't freak the girl out,'

'Uhm ok…' before I could say anything more Sam got up from her chair.

'Where are you off to?' I asked confused.

'Oh sorry, my time is up… Same time next week?' she said in a formal voice.

Har har so funny…

'Don't worry about it, A. I bet she'll come back! Gosh you're reall-' I stopped her before she could finish that sentence. 'Don't you dare finish that sentence,' It's a death sentence! She tried to talk through my hand that was placed firmly over her mouth. I looked at her confused and then made the big mistake of taking away my hand. 'Ashley Davies is in looooooove,'

'Shut up I am not!' I don't like Sam anymore.

'Well you have a crush on her at least,' No I don't!

'Nope,' I simply said.

'Just admit it, Davies! You like her!'

I won't! Ashley Davies doesn't do crushes! I shall not fall! The mighty shall rise!

'Fine I like her… a lot…'

_You suck, Davies…_

'Wow, I didn't expect you to admit it! That is soooo adorable though!' my ex-best friend chipped.

'You wanna lose that tongue?' I snapped. Oh how the mighty has fallen. What has happened to me? This is a bad thing!

'No, Ash, this is a good thing!' Sometimes I think Sam has superpowers, cuz she always seems to know what I'm thinking. 'I have been waiting YEARS for you to fall for someone, and oh, you have fallen hard,'

I scowled at her. She should be afraid. Be very afraid!

'Not THAT hard… just a little!' I mumbled. Sam sat back down on her chair.

'When was the last time you thought about Spencer?' she asked me.

0.000679 seconds ago. 'uhm don't know,'

'Don't lie! You just thought of her, didn't you!' damn it!

See what I mean?

MIND READER!

'Gah! Fine I think about her all the time! She's the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on! From the little time I have spent time with her I already know she's an angel sent from heaven and more than anything I actually want to get to know her!'

Where did that come from?

Sam just stared at me. 'wow… I rest my case!' she said with a smile and grabbed her bag.

'Come on, A!' I was still just sitting there. Oh, Spencer, what you do to me. You're going to be the death of me…

* * *

_Short chapter, Sorry... I'll see if I can put in the other filler later today ;) and if you're really lucky and if I find the time.. I will upload with an extra goody chapter on the 24th ;)_

_Merry Christmas everyone!_


	6. Mom The Comedian

_You know, this day started out great and ended quite shitty, but I'm not going to let that stop me from updating^^ after this I am going to bed tho!_

_Thank you to those who reviewed and added my story to alert! that made me smile like a 5 year old on Christmas eve! _

_No Spencer or Spashley in this chapter either but I wanted to introduce Ashley's mom so here it is^^ _

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing... sadly.. but I want to! if I was allowed to own anything in the entire universe.. it would be Ashley ;) 3_**

* * *

Chapter 6

'What's on your mind, honey?' Ladies and gentlemen, my mom.

'Nothing, mom,' I replied even though I knew she wouldn't believe me.

'So you're brooding over nothing? Wow, you got some serious issues right there,'

My mom is such a comedian…

That was sarcasm by the way.

'It's just… there's this girl,' My mom cuts me off. 'I know, Spencer Carlin, right?'

I looked at her shocked. 'How did you know abo-' My mom cuts me off again. Gee thanks mom!

'Sam told me all about her… my little baby has a crush! Makes me want to cry of pride! My baby is all grown up!'

MOM!

'Mom!' she overreacts sometimes. I groan in frustration and let my head fall on the kitchen island. Sam won't survive 'till christmas.

She pats my head as if I was a dog. 'Aww there's nothing to be ashamed of, honey! I find it adorable,'

'ib mob ababable!' grumbled against the table.

'Huh?' I lifted my head and looked at her. 'I said 'I'm not adorable', I'm fierce!'

'Sure you are, honey,' the older woman answered dryly and rolled her eyes.

Notice the sweet love and compassion here?

'Ma, you're not that good with pep talks… have I ever told you that?'

'Sure you have, last time was when I told you I knew you were gay since you were 5,'

'aaah when Malibu Barbie started dating Cheer Barbie,'

'And I found Ken hidden under your bed with his head chopped off... I was sure I was raising a future killer!'

I snickered. 'Oh you never know, mom! There's still time!'

We laughed for a bit and it was nice. My mom can be kind of weird sometimes but she's cool to talk to. It takes my minds of things… most of the time.

'What am I gonna do, mom? I really like her…'

'I know this is all new to you, honey. What does your heart tell you to do?'

'Well my head says "bang her!" and my heart…. It says "get to know her"'

My mom smiles at me. 'Then get to know her. Don't always listen to your damn head. It's in the gutter most of the time!'

I laughed. She's right about that! A day doesn't - no scratch that- an hour doesn't go by without my mind going pervy, one way or another.

'Sam said she liked you too, right?'

'Yeah, but we can never really trust Sam, now can we? She's a cookie stealer!'

She is! Everytime I have cookies, she steals them!

'Either way, she seems like a good girl, and maybe she could become a good friend? Who knows what will happen in the future. Right now it's all just a crush. It might fade after a while and maybe you two will become friends like you and Sam,'

'God, I hope not! Sam is a lousy friend!' I joke. of course I joke, Sam is the best friend I could ask for! She might be a pain in the ass, but she's my pain in the ass and nothing can change that.

'Just take it easy, silly. Don't think too much about it. You're mind can't handle the names of even half the girls you hook up with, let alone this!' That might have been a good advice, but I still crinched at the thought of my mom knowing how many girls I've hooked up with... she might be a cool mom but still, there is a line... Sam has been a very bad influence on her. they gossip about me all the time! a bit disturbing if you ask me.

She kissed me on the forehead and then gathered some of her work documents.

'I'm going to go back to work now, I suggest you actually do some homework for once,'

I groaned. 'Ma! We just had a moment! Don't ruin it with homework!'

She chuckled. 'Do your homework, Ashley. And no, that does not mean "go on the computer and send death treats to Sam". Love you!' and she was gone.

gone with the wind... oh I crack myself up!

* * *

_Alright, very short chapter but it's just a filler.. next chapter Spencer and the Spaaaashleyness will be back =D _

_I hope you liked this version of Christine^^ I find 'Bitch-Paula' and 'Bitch-Christine' being used waaaaay too often so I thought I'd do it differently ;) _

_MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! _


	7. Best Pillow Fight Ever!

_My Christmas present to you^^ thank you all who reviewed and added me to alert and favorite! So the Spashleyness is back! but considering I just uploaded three chapters in two days... the next update will probably be in 2011.. sorry but for now.. enjoy! and Merry Christmas to you all!_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere or Spashley, only the story and Samantha Garden is mine ^^**_

* * *

Chapter 7

I'm doing homework.

shocked?

yeah, I was too.

I guess I was just too bored to do anything else, and I actually had to finish this essay for English lit class.

Right as I was scanning for any mistakes, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. It's probably just Sam so I answered without checking the caller ID.

Bad idea!

'You are in deep shit!' I practically yelled and I honestly wish I hadn't.

Her giggle danced through my ears. 'I guess you can't use the 'coffee excuse now','

'Spencer!' I almost shrieked into the phone.

SHIT!

what do I do? what do I do? What do I do?

'Were you expecting someone?' she asked sweetly.

I gulped.

'Uhm no, well yeah, kind of, not really... I just thought Sam was calling and didn't bother to check the caller ID... sorry...' I mumbled the last part.

She just laughed. It's like music, I'm telling you!

'No need to say sorry, it was just bad timing,' aww! she's so sweet!

'So why did you call?' I asked to make conversation. Last time we talked she fled my room as if I had some kind of plague.

'I was just wondering what you were up to,'

I smiled. 'Nothing much actually, doing homework for English lit, planning Sam's doom, same old, same old,'

I could just imagine her smile as she chuckled. 'You know, I have yet to meet this famous Sam! What did she do anyways?' she asked curiously.

'Oh nothing out of the usual, just making my life a living hell,' I said with a smile. best friends can be a real pain.

'Gee, what a wonderful friend you got,'

'The best,' I replied with a grin.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and I groaned slightly into the phone.

'That's probably Sam, give me a sec while I kick her ass,' That was just half a joke. I was really considering kicking her ass for interrupting my Spencer time.

I ran down the stairs and opened the door only to be met by a pair of blue eyes.

She was holding up her cellphone with one hand and gave me an innocent smile.

'Hey,' Spencer said rather nervously. Or maybe I'm the nervous one... oh I'm definitely nervous.

'Hey,' I replied after realizing had just been staring at her for... uhm... I don't know how long I've been standing here...

'You going to let me in?' she tilted her head a bit and smiled at me teasingly.

'Oh yeah, sorry!' I stepped aside so that she could come in. I led her into the livingroom where I fell down on the couch. 'So what are you doing here? I haven't really talked to you since Saturday when you just left,'

Good Ashley!

straight to the point! no pun intended..

'That's actually what I wanted to talk about... I'm sorry for just running out like that.'

She sat down on the arm of the couch and sighed. 'I have no problems with you being gay, trust me, I just... I guess I just really freaked out and handled the situation poorly...'

I looked at her confused. 'But if you have no problems with me being gay then why did you freak out?' This is where you better be fricking right, Sam!

'I am not used to people being so open about their sexuality like they are here and when I found out it kind of caught me a little off guard,' a little?

'People say they're fine with it, but most people, when they find out that someone they know, someone who's their friend, is gay, it's always kind of shocking to hear,' She turned to face me and I just smiled and raised an eyebrow. 'So you see my as a friend?' I hoped it would lighten the tension and it did.

I knew Spencer was being honest with her words, and hey, she's here, in my house, talking to me, so we know I didn't do anything wrong!

She ducked her head as she tried to hide a smile before she looked back into my eyes.

'Well I was hoping we could be friends,'

I gave my signature (and award winning) Davies smile before I decided to play with her mind a little. I turned away from her and crossed my arms as if I was in deep thoughts.

'I would have to think about it,'

SMACK!

she hit me!

with a pillow!

oh it's on!

PILLOW FIGHT!

we ran around the livingroom with a pillow each and fought each other in true geek fashion. I tackled her to the floor. (don't worry, we have very soft carpets, I would never hurt Spencer!)

HA! NO ONE MESSES WITH ASHLEY DAVIES! I am the queen of pillow fights! I am your evil mistress! No one challenges me and get's away alive! I'm - ...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sorry, Spencer somehow managed to pin my hands down above my head and straddle me.

...

...

...

...

...

I am currently on cloud9. She has me pinned down and never has this angel looked so damn sexy!

I am having trouble breathing! You would too if Spencer Carlin was straddling you!

You're wishing you were me right now. I know, I'm a lucky bitch!

She leaned down and huskily whispered in my ear. 'Thought about it yet?'

Oh my god!

RAVISH ME!

She's teasing me! not fair!

I smirk up at her and I swear, her eyes have gotten a darker shade of blue now.

'Hmmm... fine I guess we can be friends...' I say with mock disappointment.

She smiled and shook her head before she got off me.

BOO!

NO! stay!

'Good,' she reached out a hand for me to take and after considering dragging her down so that she would "accidently" fall on top of me, I reluctantly let her drag me up.

I got lost in her blue orbs ad we just stood there. She hadn't let go of my hand yet and nooo waaay I was letting go! her hands are so soft.

BANG!

That wasn't me, I swear!

That was Sam... I guess I forgot she doesn't ring the doorbell.. she usually barge in (like now) and head straight for the kitchen. Spencer quickly let go of my hand and I was left pouting. I could hear Sam open the fridge and yell "Honey, I'm home!"

Gee I didn't notice.

'In the livingroom,' I yelled back. She entered only seconds later.

'Hey Ash, I got so-' She noticed I was not alone.

Yes!

Get the hint! LEAVE!

for once read my mind when I want you to!

'Why helloooo there, I'm Sam, and who might you be?' She reached for Spencer's hand and kissed the back of it, which made Spencer giggle.

She's hitting on Spencer!

My Spencer!

My beautiful blonde!

Why the hell didn't I do that?

'Sam,' I tried to get her attention but she was getting lost in Spencer's eyes.

Well I can't blame her. It's Spencer after all.

'Hmm?' Sam didn't look away.

'This is Spencer,' I told her, saying the name Spencer clearly for her to not miss it.

Now she looked at me! Thank you!

'Oh! You're Spencer! Ashley has told me sooooo much about you!' Sam was practically jumping up and down at this point. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to let Spencer meet Sam...

'Has she now?' Spencer turned to me with a raised eyebrow. I just give her an awkward smile as I try my hardest to give Sam one single message with my mind.

_.Dead, _

_Love Ash^^_

'Yeah! did you know she calls you 'Blonde Beauty'?'

oh no she didn't! Thank god, Spencer knows that.

'Actually, yeah I do. What else you got?' Spencer crossed her arms and sent a smirk my way.

Spencer, don't do this to me!

I thought we had a connection!

Sam was just about to say something more before I quickly interrupted her.

'Actually Sam is just about to leave,' I said quickly and grabbed a random notebook on the table. 'Here are those notes you asked for,'

But I don't-'

'-Glad you could come by, bye bye now,' I said quickly as I pushed her out the door and locked the door behind me. Doubt it would actually keep her out though...

'Well she was in a hurry,' I turned around quickly and found Spencer standing right behind me with a smirk.

AAAAH!

Sneaky! and hot! I like it!

'So what else have you said about me?' She asked with her eyebrow still raised and her smirk still in place. 'Uhm... nothing?'

'Riiight, I guess I'll just ask Sam at school,' she said as she walked past me and headed for the door. 'or I can try and catch up to her,'

'you wouldn't,' I like this Spencer!

'You're right, I wouldn't.. not if you tell me,' she tilts her head and how can I say no to that?

'I told her that when I first saw you I thought you were really really really really really cute and beautiful and I felt like a complete idiot for lashing out at you,' I said in a rush without breathing. unfortunately Spencer got every word.

I notced her blush but she quickly hid it and composed herself. 'Oh is that all? Well a lot of people find me cute, I get that every day,' She replied with a wink.

This Spencer is fun!

'A bit full of ourselves are we?' I said with a grin and Spencer just nudge my arm.

'Oh never,'

We were interrupted by a phone ringing.

Spencer and phone... me not like!

...

Is that Kelly Clarkson singing?

Spencer.. really?

This can ruin your perfect score!

She looked at the caller ID and gave me a knowing look before she answered it.

Fine fine I've learned my lesson... always check caller ID...

'Hey mom,' She said as she walked into the livingroom.

She came back less than a minute later giving me a sad smile.

'I'm sorry, Ashley, mom wants me home,'

I am sad...

I'm very very sad...

She noticed my pout and smiled. 'How about we hang out tomorrow after school? Unless you got other plans that i-'

'I'm free!' I answered quickly which made Spencer giggle.

'Alright then, it's a date,' she said and gave me a hug.

HUG! YAY! We're on the hug stage! next it's kissing and cuddling!

We said our goodbyes and she left. I closed the door after her and leaned into it as I sighed. She so likes me! Or she's teasing me... if so... then two can definitely play that game!

No one makes Ashley into a pile of goo!

Spencer Carlin, it's on!

... great I forgot my homework.

* * *

_Merry Christmas everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter^^ So far this was my favorite to write hehe_

_R/R makes me smile =)_


	8. SQUEAL! Teasing time!

_Happy New Year everyone! Thank you everyone who has added me to alert/faved/reviewed and so on! You guys are awesome!_

_Been a month since last update, sorry about that, I've been really busy : / buuuuuuuuuut here's a nice little update for you^^ Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: South of Nowhere is not mine... except in my dreams where Spashley are dancing around on fluffy clouds! **_

* * *

Chapter 8

It had been a month since Spencer came and apologized to me.

and what a month it has been!

We hung out almost every day.

We watched movies, went to the mall and the beach, hung out with Sam a lot, helped each other with homework...

well actually she helped me...

Me no like homework a lot.

Anyways!

After only a month we had gotten so close, and Sam seemed to like the Blonde Beauty as well, which was a good thing.

Can you imagine if Sam got super jealous and tried to kill my beautiful blonde?

No way! I'd go badass mother confessor on her ass then!

...

or I'd have my mom call her mom, same shit!

...

I never actually thought it would come to this.

When I first saw Spencer, I honestly thought she was the most beautiful being I had ever laid eyes on... and trust me I've seen a lot! I wanted so much to get to know her, and I did... something I actually didn't think would happen. I thought that she would be this girl that I wouldn't have the guts to talk to and that I would dream about all the time and that I would never truly be part of her life... I thought I would in time just move on and she would be forgotten.

... or I'd get 30 cats and name them all Spencer...

that would be confusing!

I'll give them numbers.

I tried to be realistic about it, but then the most unrealistic thing happened. We became friends. I didn't really have anyone else than Sam, because I didn't like opening up to anyone.

Sam had been my friend since the era of diapers but other than her, I was a lonely wolf. But it felt good having Spencer as a friend. To truly get to know her. I see myself falling for her more and more every day. It's no longer a crush, I think. I am really falling for her, hard and fast.

And I am scared. Whenever we talk and tease each other she makes me nervous. Even though I am a master when it comes to flirting, I can barely contain myself when she talks to me.

And when she flirts back.. oh god, if she only knew what kind of power she had over me... I think she knows, oh she definitely knows.

I was standing in the middle of the quad. People were pushing past me, but all I cared about was the Blonde Beauty standing by the lockers, talking to my best friend.

I am happy that they're getting along so well. Sam hasn't shown any signs of jealousy about the fact that I have been spending more time with Spencer.. in fact she's been extremely happy for me. Though I am not sure how I feel about Sam telling all these childhood stories about me... They're perfect as blackmail material...

I should probably go stop her before she tells Spencer about Mr Snuggles.

...

Wait... she already did that...

I got about halfway before I was interrupted by someone blocking my view.

BOO!

'Where were you the other day? When I woke up, you were just gone,'

You really think I wouldn't have sex with other girls?

Seriously? I'm a player! I'm an addict! I have neeeeeeeds!

I inwardly groaned. What was her name again?

I remembered it started with H. Hillary? Heather? 'Listen, Hannah, I-'

It's Anna,' The girl corrected. ooh she was clearly annoyed!

'Yeah, that's what I said,' I gave her a smile to try and ease things. 'Listen, we had a fun time, but that was it,' I didn't say anything more as I pushed past her. Sadly I didn't get far because this girl really couldn't take a hint. She grabbed me by the elbow and turned me around so that I faced her.

'Did I forget something?' I asked and she just tugged a small piece of paper in my palm.

'If you want some more fun, just give me a call,' Another number.

'Uhm, sure. I think that can be arranged,' I nodded and was about to walk away but clearly she wasn't done. 'How about tonight?'

Oh honey, I have soooo much to do tonight, I am seriously SWAMPED! I mean - I'm free!

What? She's hot! she's not as hot as Spencer but I do have a weak spot for redheads.

'Sure, I'll call you later,' I gave her a wink and walked away before she could say anything more.

I looked at the note and smirked. Ashley's getting laaaaid, Ashley's getting laaaid.

I noticed Sam and Spencer still standing by the lockers, talking. They gave each other a hug before Sam then turned and headed for another direction. Probably the library.

Sam actually spends a quite some time in the library, believe it or not.

She's a bookworm.

A really cute bookworm tho! Have you seen her with glasses? it's like the most adorable thing in the world!

ok, not THE most adorable thing in the world... Spencer is waaay cuter with glasses!

Sam is more like.. on top 10... Spencer is fricking number 1!

Honestly I saw her with glasses on just last week as she was helping me study for my history test and gosh I couldn't stop smiling at her!

'She didn't tell me anything embarrassing details, Ashley. You're completely safe,' She said with a wink as I stopped to lean against my locker and watched Sam turn the corner.

'Thank god, I doubt I'd be able to hide her body before the police gets here,' I said casually as I turned to look at Spencer. She was looking mighty fine today! She wore plane jeans that hugged her hips just perfectly, a blue top that matched her eyes and her hair was put in a simple ponytale.

It was simple, but she looked amazing.

Spencer caught my wandering eyes and blushed a bit.

Over the last month it had also become easier for me to be myself around the girl. We'd even flirt from time to time which made me mentally squeal by the simple thought.

SQUEAL!

'So what did Anna want?' I was busy daydreaming to realize that she had asked me a question.

'Ash?' I snapped back at the mention of my name.

'Hmm?' I asked, trying to sound innocent. Spencer just gave me a knowing look.

'What did Anna want?'

'Who?' I asked confused and Spencer pointed to a redhead talking to one of the teachers.

'The girl you were talking to,' oooooh Anna! Right, right! I told you I couldn't handle names...

'Oh, I met her at a party the other day, we had some fun and,-'

'and she was wondering why you weren't there the next morning?' Yupp.

It's kinda weird talking to Spencer about this... She knows all about my life as a player, and she has been rather ok with it.

'Doesn't she know that Ashley Davies can't be tamed?' She asked casually as she leaned against the locker next to me and looked over at the redhead.

'Of course she does. Everyone knows, doesn't mean they don't try,' I answered with a wink.

Spencer just shook her head. 'So I was wondering... What are you doing later today?'

Sorry Anna, I get Spencer time today! 'Nothing of importance, why?'

'Because my mom wants you to join us for dinner today,' Spencer was blushing and I couldn't help but smile.

'Meeting the parents already? Now Spencer, don't you think we're going a bit fast?' I just loved teasing her, but I especially loved it when she decided to be bold and play along! Like now.

SQUEAL!

'Oh, if anything, I think we're going a bit too slow,' the Blonde Beauty replied as she took a step closer to me.

SQUEAL!

Remember I told you she could make me act all nervous as if I had never flirted with a girl before? yeah, happening right now!

Breath Ashley, Breath

...

BREATH DAMN IT!

I gulped. This was revenge. 'You think so?' I said, trying to sound casual.

Spencer just gave me a sly smile. 'Oh, I think so,' she whispered and took another step closer and I could just barely feel her breath on me. 'So therefore you're coming to dinner later,' she patted me on the cheek and walked past me.

BOO!

TEASE! No one does that to Ashley Davies without letting her ravish them afterwards! Multiple times!

I turned to watch her leave, my eyes catching her ass. Sue me, I'm enjoying this!

Spencer turned and caught me staring again. She wasn't blushing. She was smirking. Oh god!

SQUEAL! Kill me now!

'And don't worry, mom's ordering in,' She yelled just before the bell rang.

She told me her mom couldn't cook (and Spencer wasn't the best chief either) so they always went out or ordered in.

I just kept staring at her until she turned the corner and disappeared.

I can NOT sit in class and try to focus after this! I gotta find Sam.. Library, here I come!

* * *

_And theeeeere you go! Some more Spashleyness only for you ;) Gotta love teasing Spencer hihi!_

_Next update will proooobably in a couple of days, next week at most, PROMISE!_

_Remember R/R makes me smiiile : D_


	9. Be Quiet in The Library!

_A new week, a new update ^^ I am sooo giddy and happy right now! My sister ordered the SoN DVDs for me so now I'm jumping up and down like a 5 year old in a candy store hihihi. You bet I'm gonna have a SoN marathon for sure! _

_Anyways, let's get on with the story ;)_

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing... except for Samantha Garden and other characters ;) oh and the story XD (and soon the SoN DVDs *cough*)_**

* * *

Chapter 9

I found Sam in the library pretending to read a book while checking out some girl on the other side of the room.

That's my Sam, right there. I couldn't be more proud of her.

Now let's go and ruin her game a little.

3 seconds..

2..

1..

'Sam!' I yelled loudly and the librarian gave me a look that could kill.

What?

Sam turned away from the girl and gave me a goofy grin before waving me over.

I sat down on the couch next to her and looked at the girl Sam had been checking out. She was leaning over the counter, reading some... book I don't know.. She was pretty good looking, I had to agree there. My Sammy has great taste in the ladies.

'Hot. Who is she?' I whispered.

'Her name is Hayley, she takes drama,' Sam replied as she grabbed a book about Greek mythology from the table.

'Explains why I haven't seen much of her around. I tend to stay away from the drama group… just too much drama!'

Sam didn't answer, just stared at Hayley as she walked away.

'So you like her?' I asked as I nudged my best friend. Sam just shrugged. 'She seems really cool, and she's hot too,' Yeh she is, tho she's not a Spencer.

'Then ask her out,' I laid my legs on top of her lap. 'You think I should?' Sam seemed unsure. Usually she would be more straightforward than me! And that says something. She's only unsure when she really likes someone.

Aww my Sammy has a crush!

'Yes! Now go ask her on a date tonight,' I got up from the couch and dragged Sam with me. We got around the corner and noticed Hayley standing by her locker down the hall.

How come her locker is just a few lockers away from mine and I haven't noticed her? it's like my radar avoids people from drama class in general. oh well!

'Now go!' I gave Sam a push and she stumbled a few steps.

Where the hell is my camera when I need it?

She walked up to Hayley and I could barely make out what was happening.

Sam gave her a smile which Hayley returned. I couldn't help but 'aww' at the scene because Sam looked down at her feet while she was trying to find the right words.

She's so nervous! She's so cute when that happens!

I remembered when Sam had a crush on me (yes it happened...) she would always have a hard time finding the right words and she always kept rambling nervously about whatever she had in mind, never knowing when to stop. It was kinda strange, considering me and Sam had been friends since the diaper era, but as soon as puberty hit, the first person she goes gaga for... was me…

Even though it was rather awkward and strange I still found it hilarious how she would stumble over words and blush whenever she talked to me.

But thank goodness that whole thing only lasted two months!

Two horribly loooooong months!

Don't get me wrong, I love Sam, but I love the chick like a sister.. or a really cute dog.

I've been using that against her ever since. It's the only thing I know that is worth as blackmail material since it's the only thing she is completely embarrassed about.

Hayley gave my partner in crime a note, most likely her number, and then walked away, though not without giving a wave my way. Sam must've mentioned that I pushed her into talking to her…

Sam just stood there watching Hayley walk away. She then looked down at the note in her hands before she headed my way.

'Nice job, Sam,' I gave her a pat on the shoulder before snatching the note from her hands.

Yupp, it's her number.

Sam ripped it from my hands and checked it for damages.

Naww!

'Careful,' she muttered before putting it safely in her pocket.

'You're so cute when you have a crush, Sam,' I practically sang as we walked down the hall back to the library. I love free periods!

'Not as cute as you, Ash,' she gave me a raised eyebrow.

'I am not cute... I am awesome! Hot! Sexy as hell! But not cute,' I grumbled.

'Right… The way you squeal when you get a text from Spencer really proves that point,'

And just as Sam said those words I felt my cell vibrate in my pocket. It's like magic!

It was a text from Spencer.

I squealed.

...

Fine, I get Sam's point… But I am not cute!

_Bored in class, wish I had free period too…_

_Can't wait for later :0) – S_

I squealed again.

'Shut up, Sam,' I barked before Sam could say anything. Sam was raising an eyebrow and just smirked.

/****/

'So what is this thing tonight, anyways?' Sam asked as she read over my shoulder yet another text from Spencer. We had been texting back and forth for the last 30 minutes.

'Dinner with Spencer and her mom,' I muttered as I answered the Blonde Beauty's text.

'Wow, meeting the parents already? Don't you think that's going a bit fast?' Sam joked.

'I said the same thing! But according to Spencer… we're going a bit slow,' I said with a smug face.

Sam just shook her head. 'Honestly can't you two just get together already? The whole teasing and flirting thing you two got going on is driving me insane!' She said the last word a bit too loud and the librarian angrily made her presence known by shushing at us.

Geez, what's her problem? There's no one here!

Stop being so selfish, lady! This is a serious topic!

'And you don't think it's driving me insane? I'm Ashley fucking Davies! I see what I want, I get what I want,' I waved my hands above my head frantically as if that would help prove a vital point.

Sam starred at me with a bored expression. 'What did I ever see in you?' she asked.

'My dazzling smile?' the cell vibrated again, telling me I had got a new text from Spencer.

'And your massive ego,' Sam added as she snatched my phone from my hands.

OI! Invasion of privacy much?

I tried to take it back but she held it from my reach.

She opened the text and read out loud.

'_The astronauts win easy!'_ What the hell?' She looked down at the text puzzled and then up at me and back down again.

Yeah a lot of people would be confused by that text…

But trust me, not Sam. Just watch…

'The cavemen would beat them to a pulp! Easy!'

Told you! I love my Sam!

I snatched the phone back and held it tight, protecting it as if it was the matter of life and death.

No, I am not exaggerating, thank you very much.

'So how are you going to handle this? Parents tend to usually hate you,' she said dryly while turning to a new page.

'I know your mom loves me,' I winked at her and I think she just threw up a little in her mouth…

'But seriously, from what I hear she seems pretty cool… I'm not worried,' I said with a straight face.

I will not break!

I will not freak out!

I will not show weakness!

I have my Confessor face on!

Sam just watched me, waiting for me to crack.

'I'm scared shitless!' I laid my head in my hands and groaned. I couldn't see it but I knew Sam had a sly smile on her face as she patted my shoulder.

/

* * *

_Poor Ashley doesn't do well with parents! Poor thing! Is drama heading our way? hmm? And do you really think Spencer likes Ashley? You'll see soon XD_

_Next update will prob be sometime this weekend ;)_

_R/R makes me smile :)_


	10. Paula and the Furball

_aaaaaaah weekend is almost over.. I don't like that.. well at least it is one day closer until I get my SoN dvds! OH YEAH!_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything... except for the furball and Sammy^^_**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

I was leaning against my car waiting for Spencer.

Sam had already left for basketball practice (yes she plays basketball), but she was nice enough to send me a text.

_Remember, moms can sense fear from a mile away! -S_

Her way of saying 'Good luck' … Got to love Sam.

As I was reading the text for the millionth time, an angelic voice sounded a few feet away.

'Hey you,'

MY BLONDE BEAUTY! Insert hearts here!

'Hey,' I replied as she gave me a hug. 'What took you so long?'

'I was talking to Aiden,' she simply said as she got in my car.

WHAT?

Aiden?

Aiden the basketball star, Aiden?

Aiden, the womanizer, Aiden?

When did they get all friendly?

I thought he was with Madison!

No wait.. that was last week...

'About what?' yes I was being nosy, sue me!

'He was asking me out next weekend,' she didn't look at me. In fact she was just looking out the window, as if she was trying to avoid my gaze.

It was a good thing I hadn't started the car yet, I would've probably crashed it the second she said that.

And then I'd cry... not just because Aiden had just asked out MY Blonde Beauty (yes I know she doesn't have my name on her but one day I am gonna convince her to get a tattoo of my name), but because my beautiful car would've been wrecked!

I kept silent as I started the car and got out of the school's parking lot. So far no crashing.. yay me!

'That sounds cool,' I tried to be excited for her. Epic fail! 'What did you say?'

She looked at me with an expression I couldn't read. 'I told him I'd get back to him,'

She gave me a small smile and I decided to change the subject. At least she hadn't agreed to a date.

That was something.

Wasn't it?

'So your mom is not mental or anything, right?' I asked unsure, which made Spencer laugh. oh her laugh... I will never get enough of it.

'Oh she's completely mental! But in a good way,' I wasn't so sure about the last part. And she noticed how nervous I must've seemed and laid a hand on my thigh.

Careful, Spence! I almost lost control of the car there!

'Oh, don't worry Ash, you'll like her! And I am positive she'll love you,' she assured me with a wink.

She told me to turn to the left around the next corner and I did. 'Not so sure about that, Spencer… moms tend to hate me with a passion,' she giggled at me and I was wondering if she knew I was serious.

'Seriously, they always think I will take away their daughter's innocence,' I muttered. 'Like the boys from the basketball team won't do that,' yes I was hinting towards Aiden there.

'Oh trust me. My mom won't worry about you stealing my innocence,'

'Spencer Carlin, you amaze me more and more every day,' I smirked at her.

Spencer pointed to a driveway and I drove towards it.

'You don't know anything about me, Davies,' she gave me a wink and I was doing happy dance in my head. I love this Spencer! So much fun!

I parked the car and took of my seatbelt.

We got out and walked towards the entrance.

'Well I would love to know more about you,' I was walking behind her (mostly because I was incredibly nervous but also because it gave me freedom to check her out from behind), as she turned around and walked backwards towards the door.

She gave me a sly smile and tilted her head. Not in that insanely adorable way that I love. Oh no, it was in this incredibly **sexy** way I love! If head tilts could be sexy, Spencer was the master of them! or would the correct term be mistress?

master... mistress... oh well.

'Who knows, maybe you will,' she winked at me and turned to the door.

I am grinning like an idiot!

Honestly, if you saw me you'd think I was a mental person.

How can you not love this girl?

She opened the front door and the first thing I saw was this massive ball of fur attacking me.

AAAAH!

A BEAR!

SOMEONE SAVE ME!

'Bosely, down!' Spencer commanded (is it wrong for me to find that totally sexy?) and the ball of fur called Bosely got off me and instead faced Spencer who was pointing at the ground in front of her.

When Spencer told me she had a dog I was thinking something along the side of a Pomeranian!

I wasn't expecting a... uhm… what kind of dog is that?

I am not really that good with dogs.

Oh and yes before you start asking questions I have never actually been at Spencer's place... Despite the fact that I've known her for a month now and we've hung out most of the time...

Sad isn't it? Oh well, I'm here now.

'So this is Bosely?' I patted the dog awkwardly on his head and he turned to me with excitement in his eyes. It was like he was saying "I just met you and I looove you!" with the look he gave me.

it was actually very cute! I think I'll like this dog.

'Yupp, my baby boy,' she was on her knees giving the dog a tight hug. The dog barked as if saying hello. He raised his paw at me and I grabbed it and gave it a shake. 'Well it's nice to finally meet you, Bosely, though you are absolutely nothing like I expected,' I said in a very faux formal voice. Spencer laughed and then got to her feet.

The dog then lost complete interest in us (or he totally read my mind and knew we needed some more aloooone Spashley time) and ran back into the house.

'What did you expect?' Spencer asked me as we got to the door. 'Oh you know… something small… like maybe a Pomeranian or something,' I told her honestly as she opened the door for me. Such a gentlewoman.

She giggled at my answer.

'I'm pretty sure I mentioned that Bosely was an Australian Shepherd,'

Really? Oh sorry, I must've been lost in your eyes at the time…

'Does that line usually work?' Spencer was raising an eyebrow at me. Did I just miss something?

When did I?

...

Oh crap...

Not again!

I facepalmed right in front of her. 'Did I just say that out loud?'

She nodded.

Gah!

'I need to stop doing that,' I told myself more than her.

'I find it rather cute,'

I pouted. 'I am not cute,' I told her like the mentally five year old I am and crossed my arms.

Spencer just giggled in response and grabbed my arm. 'Sure you're not,' she dragged me into the living room and we found it being completely empty.

Is this where we totally occupy the couch and make out?

I vote yes!

But Spencer had other plans as she headed towards what I presumed was the kitchen.

BOO!

COME BACK HERE!

...

Is that smoke coming from the corner?

'Mom?' Spencer called.

'In here honey,' a woman replied.

It was then that this horrible sound shrieked in the room.

The fire alarm…

When Spencer said her mom was a disaster in the kitchen she wasn't joking!

'Not again…' Spencer muttered and I was very surprised that I actually caught what she said.

We headed into the kitchen where a blonde woman stood with her back towards us. She was trying to get into the stove which wasn't easy considering she was being blocked by this massive amount of black smoke.

wow... and I thought I was bad?

Honestly I barely remembered what happened next. I think I was in a slight state of shock caused by all the confusion. Spencer managed to make the fire alarm shut up and the older woman threw whatever she had been making in the garbage.

Bosely was playing outside in the garden. Spencer had taken him out because he wouldn't stop barking at the fire alarm. I had just been standing there the entire time with the same confused expression on my face.

The older woman wiped her hands clean and then turned to face us. I could definitely see where Spencer had gotten her beauty from, that was for sure. They had the same blonde hair and the same sparkling blue eyes.

'So you must be Ashley, I've heard so much about you' she said with a smile and reached out her hand for me to shake. She has? Hmm I better ask Spencer what kind of stories she's been spreading about me.

'It's nice to meet you Ms Carlin,' I answered awkwardly and shook her hand.

'Oh call me Paula, dear. Ms Carlin makes me seem old,' she answered and gave me a one arm hug. I must've looked absolutely terrified because Spencer was giving me a very amused smile.

'Mom, what did I say about cooking?'

Paula tried her best to look innocent as she turned to her daughter. 'Well when we have guests I don't think ordering pizza is the best idea, do you?'

'Well considering I don't want Ashley to die any time soon, I do think it's the best idea,' Spencer countered.

Aww! She doesn't want me to die!

How sweet!

…I think.

Paula looked defeated and took out her cell phone from her pocket. 'Fine I'll order a pizza… what do you guys want on it?'

After we gave our orders we went outside to play a little with Bosely.

'So…' I dragged out. 'Your mom has heard a lot about me, has she?' I asked teasingly which made Spencer blush. 'Oh don't flatter yourself, Davies,'

'oh I'm just saying, your mom knows about me and the only way she can know much about me is if someone, I won't say any names, told stories about me,' I gave her a smirk and for a second there I thought she was going to throw the stick in her hand right at me, but she threw it the other way and Bosely ran after it like a rocket.

That is one fast dog!

'I didn't tell her that much... Just that you were really cool to hang out with,' Spencer watched as Bosely eagerly chewed on the stick.

'Oh yes, that's a real biography right there,' I laughed and so did she. 'Come on, I told you what I told Sam about you, now it's your turn,'

Spencer turned towards me and once again I was caught with my breath stuck in my throat. She stared right at me, but it was like she was staring right into me, into my soul.

She took a step towards me so that there was almost no space between us.

'I found you interesting. There's just something about you that… I don't know, all I know is that I want to know you, the real Ashley Davies under all the stories…'

It was silent. Neither of us spoke. In the distance I could hear Bosely chew happily on his stick. I gulped and was about to answer but Spencer caught me to it.

'Or something like that, heck I tell my mom everything and I remember only half of the things I tell her,' she rushed and then called for Bosely.

The dog came running with his tail waggling. He had brought his stick and dropped what was left of it by my feet. He gave me a soft bark and then just sat there waiting for orders.

'So you find me iiinteresting,' I teased. Oh I was definitely not going to drop this subject now! It was getting so good!

Spencer just blushed. She scratched Bosely behind his ear, something he seemed to enjoy, before she took up the stick and threw it again. The dog was gone in a flash.

'Maybe I do, maybe I don't,' she simply answered. Oh no! She's not going to do this now!

'Oh no! You're not allowed to give me that now, Spence! You like me, don't you?' I said with a tiny bit of smugness in my smile. The blonde Beauty looked at me and I noticed something in her eyes. It wasn't like earlier, when they were dark and coy…

no this time they were different. It still felt like she was looking right into my soul but it wasn't different. I don't know how to explain it but there was just something there. It was like she looked at me with… love… and compassion.

Can that be?

She was about to answer me but she was interrupted by Paula yelling from the house.

'Girls! The pizza is here!'

OH COME ON!

REALLY?

She was about to confess her feelings, Paula! You couldn't have waited five minutes?

I must've looked mighty hilarious where I was standing because Spencer suddenly started laughing and shaking her head.

Boo

I pouted at her. She tilted her head a bit and smiled at me.

My god, she's beautiful.

I couldn't help but think that as she smiled at me. It was a soft smile which made me melt instantly. And as if her smile wasn't enough, she cupped my cheek with her right hand and I honestly thought I was going to die.

How did she have such power over me? How can one girl make me feel this way? I didn't know but I did want to find out.

'Come on, Casanova,' she chuckled and dragged me inside by the arm. I wasn't objecting!

'Come on, Bosely!' Spencer yelled at the fur ball. He had been busy playing with an old football but as soon as he heard his owners' voice, his head popped up in the cutest way. He barked once and then ran towards us.

I definitely like the Carlins.

Though I am not ready to forgive Paula for the interruption just yet.

* * *

_Bosely is my little dream dog! xD _

_Also Paula and Christine could've sooooo been best friends! Yes I made them very much alike. only Christine is a little bit more professional while Paula is very laid back. So don't be expecting any Bitch-Paula storylines!_

_Next chapter will be up once I have written a few more chapters. hopefully next week ;)_

_R/R makes me smile : )_


	11. Meeting the Carlins Part 2

_So since my South of Nowhere DVDs have FINALLY arrived (picking them up at the post office today), I will celebrate this day by updating with a new chapter^^ And I also finally got a job so I guess I'm celebrating that too XD_

_Thank you for all the reviews so far! tho I'm sure we can work on more eh? xD _

**_Disclaimer: Sadly Ashley Davies is not mine... neither is Spencer... or SoN in general... but Bosely and Sam are mine! : D_**

* * *

**Chapter 11 – meeting the Carlin's part 2**

'So it's just the two of you?' I asked.

Paula had just told me how her ex-husband, Arthur, had left right after Spencer's 2nd birthday.

Spencer must've been the most adorable little two year old on the planet!

'Oh no, there's also my brother, Glen,' Spencer added as she grabbed another slice of pizza.

'And where's he?' I asked as I eyed the pizza slice. That thing doesn't realize how lucky it is… really... really... lucky pizza slice...

I sound really creepy now don't I?

I noticed Paula looking at me from the corner of my eye and I quickly turned my gaze away from Spencer.

Not a good idea having mature rated thoughts about the daughter when the mother is sitting 5 feet away from you... and with a lamp next to her...

But when I turned to look at Paula I swear I noticed a smirk, though it was gone before I could tell anything of it.

'He's living in New York with his wife,' Paula added as she poured us some more coke. Oh coke, I love thou! Seriously I'm a massive coke addict!

Once Sam told me I drink cola like someone else would drink water... not sure if that is true but I do love my cola!

'So how about you, Ashley? Spencer tells me it's just you and your mom as well?'

'Yeah, my dad died a few years back and since then it's just been me and mom against the world,' I said with slight sadness in my voice. I couldn't help it. The mention of my dad would always make me sad. Spencer noticed this and reached for my hand.

'I'm so sorry, I didn't kno—'

It's completely fine, Paula. If there's one thing I know, its' that dad wouldn't want me to dwell on the past. He'd rather want me to enjoy my life now,' I gave her a reassuring smile and Paula nodded. Spencer was still holding my hand, stroking it with her thumb.

Just a simple gesture like that calmed me completely. I gave her a smile and decided to change the topic.

I noticed there was one pizza slice left. Spencer noticed it as well. We eyed each other for a split second and at the same time we quickly reached for it.

HA!

I WIN!

See! Told you to not mess with Ashley Davies, she always wins in the end. I gave Spencer a smug smile as I took a piece from the slice. I ate it slowly, savoring the taste and torturing Spencer at the same time.

She just shook her head and took a sip from her cola.

...

...

...

Now I'm jealous of the glass...

I turned to Paula instead.

'So your ex-husband's last name was Jones, right?' I asked her.

She nodded, unsure where I was going.

'And you're a doctor?' she nodded again. Spencer looked at me confused and then her expression changed as if it hit her what I was doing. She chuckled and shook her head. Paula looked at us both confused.

I continued. 'So that means, people referred to you as Dr. Jones?'

Indiana Jones reference for the win!

Sorry I just couldn't help it.

Paula just shook her face and smiled.

'The best part about my marriage,' Paula added and Spencer looked at her faux shock.

'That's the best part? I thought having Glen and me would be the best part,' Spencer pointed at her mom and I couldn't help but laugh.

'Oh honey, you were the second best part,' the older woman winked at her daughter and I couldn't hold back my laughter. I watched their banter continue and I smiled.

The Carlin's aren't so bad.

I turned to the dog lying on the floor by my feet. He looked up at me and tilted his head.

They're definitely not bad.

And here I was worried?

/*****/******/******/*****/

Paula was in the kitchen cleaning up while Spencer and I were sitting in the living room.

The beautiful blonde was currently playing with my wristband. How could this feel so natural, and yet so incredibly scary? Her simple touch… the smiles she seemed to only have reserved for me.

How could one NOT fall for this girl? She was more than I imagined... there was more to her than what I first thought.

I knew she liked me, or at least I was pretty sure she did. And I definitely liked her! So what was the problem? Why were we circling around the bush?

I guess we were both afraid to make the first move… which is kinda strange for me, I mean hello, I'm Ashley Davies, I'm not afraid of anything!

But this I was afraid of… How could it be sooo difficult to just lean in and capture those lips of hers?

In a month's time I had turned into nothing but a puddle of mush! That's a shame!

A shame I tell you!

...

...

...

Sorry, she started stroking my hand. You're kinda killing me here Spencer!

...

I'm currently in heaven… she just took away all my worries and everything...

Because that one little touch I am completely calm… that's what she does to me. But at the same time it kills me that she does these things to me... oh evil circle!

'I should probably get home…' I didn't think I'd be able to stay much longer.

I was about to get up but Spencer stopped my actions as she grabbed my arm and held on to it.

'Actually I was wondering if you wanted to stay over? You don't have to if you don't wanna but—'

Sure!' I said a bit too fast. Sure? Didn't I just agree with myself about leaving?

What am I doing? Staying over… being in Spencer's bed… with Spencer and not being able to...

THIS WILL KILL ME!

Oh, but she's so cute!

She's currently giving me a full blown grin.

AWWWWWW!

'It's not like I have any plans anyways,' I told her and gave her my infamous nose crinkle smile.

For what felt like forever we just stared at each other with these goofy grins on our faces.

_Just lean in, you goof!_

_Go for it! come on, Davies!_

But of course before I could do anything we were interrupted by Paula who was making her presence known.

'Fake cough!' She yelled in my ear, freaking me out in the process.

She was standing behind me with two cups of hot coco

COCO! I love Paula! But did you really have to scream in my ear? I think you even freaked the dog out!

'You see, I say 'fake cough', because when I actually fake a cough… none of you seem to notice,' she said dryly and gave us each a nice hot cup. 'I guess you were too busy ogling each other,'

Sexy brunette says what?

'Mom!' Spencer groaned from behind me and I turned my shocked expression to her instead.

'uhm…' was all I got out. So I guess Paula is 'yay gay' then… well at least I won't have to deal with a psycho religious homophobic mom then… Can you imagine how that would be? Wow!

My thoughts were interrupted by t.A.T.u blasting from my phone.

What?

I love t.A.T.u

I checked the Caller ID and gave Spencer a look.

SEE! I check who's calling sometimes! She's not letting that thing go.. it only happened once!

...Ok, ok three times… whatever.

I didn't know who was calling me but the number seemed familiar somehow. Considering I was in the room with two blondes I wanted to impress I didn't ignore the call and instead answered.

'Hello?'

'Hey,' I excused myself and walked into the hallway to get some privacy.

'Who's this?' I asked confused.

The mystery girl didn't answer my question. 'I thought you were going to call me,'

Aaah that's why I recognized the number! It's the redhead's number!

Wait…

How did she get my number?

'How did you get my number?'

'You gave it to me at the party last weekend,' she answered dryly as if it was obvious.

I was that drunk?

Wow I usually know better than to give away my number…

'Oh right…' I wasn't really sure of what else to say.

'So how come you didn't call?'

Clingy much? It's been like 10 hours!

'I didn't say I would call you, I said I might… And besides, something came up,' I answered.

Guh, I was so not in the mood for this right now…

'Ok, so how about this weekend?'

Argh! Get the hiiiiiiint!

'I don't think so, Anna… Listen, if I want to hang out some time then I have your number, but right now I'm really not that interested,'

It was time to stop beating around the bush, this girl is way too clingy for my taste.

'Alright, I'll talk to you later, Ash… Bye,' I hung up without saying bye back.

Urgh I usually don't like people calling me Ash… Only people I let call me Ash is Sam and Spencer… and Spencer is the only one who's lips I love hearing that name come from.

I turned around and was face to face with Spencer. Hello beautiful!

'Let me guess… Anna?' I laughed. Was it that obvious?

'Yeah. Was it that obvious?'

'Actually no, I just guessed… That girl is incredibly clingy you know, you should be more careful with who you hook up with,' she said rather nonchalant and I smirked.

'You got anyone in mind?' I took a step closer.

Go Ashley!

Be in charge!

Spencer tilted her head and pretended to think. 'Hmm well there's Tara, she's nice. Alexis, Dharma, Miss Jones of course,' The miss Jones part made me chuckle, that teacher so loves me!

'And there's always good ol' Sammy!' Spencer added a teasing wink and I scrunched my nose in a bit of disgust. Eee no! Just wrong! Don't get me wrong, Sam is hot and all but god no!

Spencer chuckled at my reaction.

I decided to be bold again. GO ME!

'How about you, Carlin?' I took another step closer.

'Sorry Casanova, your tricks won't work on me,' She put a hand on my chest as if that would keep me away.

Oh she has much to learn.

'You sure?' I grabbed her hand and then stepped closer so that there was almost no space between us. Spencer's breath hitched and her eyes turned a hint darker.

Good job, Davies! Finally you're in control!

I gazed into her eyes and she switched from looking into my eyes and at my lips while slightly licking her own.

I think I just died on the spot.

I was about to lean in to finish this once and for all but OF COURSE the universe is against me.

'Hey girls, I'm going to head to bed, maybe you should considering going to bed too?' I jumped away from Spencer just in time before Paula came into the hallway.

Paula might be all 'yay gay' but I doubt any mom would like walking in on something like this...

'Uhm sure mom… we'll go,' Spencer said softly and smiled to her mom.

I was silently planning Paula's murder… it's like I told my own mom… it's not too late for me to become a killer you know!

/*****/******/*******/

I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going todiegoingtodiegoingtodie. My brain just stopped functioning…. Spencer just came out of her closet, wearing only a pair of shorts and a tiny top.

I feel like she's doing this on purpose! NOT FAIR!

Then again I am wearing more or less the same thing and the look that Spencer is giving me right makes me wanna take her right there and then.

But no I'll keep calm… I'll keep calm... Kill me now…

We get under the covers and talk for a bit before we let the sleep overtake us.

Well overtake her. I was still fully awake… you would be too if the girl you're currently crushing on big time is sleeping next to with practically nothing on.

In the end I dozed off with one certain blonde on my mind the entire time.

* * *

_Theeeeeeeeere you go!_

_my oh my Sam and Paula has something in common! they have INCREDIBLY bad timing! XD_

_Remember reviews make me smile! How about you telling me your favorite part so far? Either in this chapter or all together XD_

_And since I will be busy today **(watching SoN!)**, tomorrow** (hanging out with friends.. got a life outside of the internet XD duh!)** and saturday** (WORKING : D)**, next chapter will probably be up on Sunday ;)_


	12. A not so good morning

_Thank you for the reviews guys! I am so glad you like the story! especially the Spashley moment : D Tho I am warning you.. drama will come!_

_keep up reviewing and tell me about your favorite moments so far! And maybe even what you hope to see next! And for now, enjoy^^_

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing.. Tho I wish I did! _**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

I groaned as the morning light came in from the window and landed on my face. I tried to turn away but there was something slightly heavy keeping me in check.

I had yet to actually open my eyes.

Mostly because of the darn sunlight. I heard some shuffling from the carpet and then a heavy breathing.

What the hell?

And just to make it worse I felt something warm and wet by my hand.

Something was licking my hand!

AAAH!

I then heard soft whining coming from whatever was licking my hand. I slowly peaked with my right eye and was met with Bosely's wide, golden eyes.

Oh good! Here I thought a giant creature was coming to get me!

That or some crazy old man... Eww.

Me? Paranoid? Not at all!

The furball barked softly at the sight of me being awake. I patted his head lazily in return.

'Quiet, Bosely… someone are trying to sleep,' I whispered and the dog just tilted his head puzzlingly.

It was then I noticed the mass of dirty blonde hair on my chest. Spencer was snuggling into me, a hand draped over my waste and her head resting in the crook of my neck.

Two things were in my mind now…. One: I WAS THE BIG SPOON! And two: She couldn't look more adorable!

And I was totally right with that last statement. Spencer sighed softly and snuggled more into me.

I couldn't help but smile down at the sleeping beauty. It was all so strange and crazy, but honestly I didn't mind it one bit. If I could wake up like this more often then my life would be complete.

Bosely rested his two front paws on the bedside and barked softly again for my attention.

I tried to shush at the dog but he just whined and motioned to the door.

He got off the bed and took a few steps towards it before looking at me again.

I have a feel he wants to use the little men's room…

_No shit Sherlock! Really?_

'mmm he needs to go for a walk,' I heard Spencer say sleepily.

Wait... she's awake?

'You're awake?' I asked her. Uhm, no she's sleeping like a baby and you're merely dreaming…

To my disappointment she lifted her head from my chest.

'Yeah, I heard him come into the room. And you couldn't stop giggling when he licked your hand,' she said with a slight smirk.

I did not giggle! I resent that fact!

…

…

Ok I might have giggled…. In my defense he was tickling me!

'He was tickling me!' I almost screamed in defense.

'Yeah, yeah, tell that to the judge,'

Spencer was still leaning over me. One hand placed softly on my stomach as she played with the hem of my tank top.

I don't think she's really noticed what she was doing or maybe she knew it very well and did it all just to torture me some more. Her soft fingers grazed my skin and caused Goosebumps to appear.

My breath got caught in my throat and I had to use all my willpower to stop myself from moaning.

Spencer must have noticed my reaction because her fingers weren't playing with the hem of my tank top anymore. She had taken away her hand and instead used it to brush through her hair.

'I'm sorry, I didn't—'

'No, it's fine,' I quickly assure her and but she shakes her head. 'No it's not fine, Ashley..'

She quickly got out of bed, put on some pants she had lying over a chair, and headed towards the door with Bosely following close behind.

'Spencer, can we talk about this?' I asked her frantically as I also got out of bed.

'I'm going to take Bosely out… Just come down to the kitchen ones you're done,' Spencer said before almost running out of the room.

Why does she do that? She keeps running away from me like I have a disease or something… I need answers... and I need them now.

I got dressed and then instead of going downstairs right away, I took my time and instead took in her room. Unlike my room, it was actually tidy. And it wasn't too huge but it had enough space to walk around freely.

There was a love seat in the far corner of the room, a desk by the door, the queen size bed (which was heaaaaaaven to sleep in by the way), a couple of shelves and a walk-in closet. Pretty normal room, nothing big.

But it was Spencer's room. It might have looked like any other room but just by knowing it was Spencer's room… it made it so much better.

Gosh what is with me? All the things she does to me… I can't get her out of my head! Everything reminds me of the blonde beauty these days… She might even, dare I say it, be the one for me… Yeah I know!

It's crazy! I am 17 and I already believe I've found the one! But the way I feel about her… she's not like any other girl I've known…

And yet she keeps pulling away… she comes closer. She flirts with me when I flirt with her. She teases me and sometimes... The way she looks at me… in those moments I am positive she wants me the same way I want her.

But before any of us can cross the line of no return she pulls away! Every time! I am getting rather sick of it!

Honestly I wish I could just walk away but I can't…

I gazed down at a few photographs on her desk and it made me smile.

There was one of Spencer and her mom, smiling widely at the camera while giving each other a big hug. Honestly those two are tighter than me and my mom! I mean… when mom has the time to be with me of course. It's good to see Spencer being in a good relationship with my mom. Honestly I've been with girls where the moms are like Nazis!

Ever been screamed at, pulled out of a room by the hair and thrown out of a house with barely any clothes on? Nightmare!

No, psycho moms are so not my deal... There's a reason why I hate meeting the parents… but Paula seems cool!

The next picture was a picture of Spencer and boy with the same blonde hair and blue eyes. I could only guess it was Spencer's brother.

What was his name again? Gary? Glen? Yeah I think that was it.

The third picture and the last one was the one that made me smile. It was of the two of us. We were laughing at Sam who was taking our picture.

I remember that day. It was about two weeks ago and Sam and I had dragged Spencer sightseeing. We had taken a break in a park and Sam, who is like a born photographer, brought her camera.

So of course there's no mystery on who gave this picture to Spencer. She was at least nice enough to give her one where we looked good. And happy… and in lo-… whoa!

Sam you sly, sly devil!

I love my best friend! Remind me to buy her a basket of cookies!

I put the picture back where it belonged and headed downstairs.

I had a feeling this wasn't going to be much fun…

/*****/*****/*******/******/*****/*****/*******/******/*****/*****/*******/******/*****/*****/*******/******/*****/*****/*******/******/*****/*****/*******/******/

'So are you going to tell me what's going on?' I asked as I reached the end of the staircase.

Spencer was leaning over the kitchen counter with her back turned to me while Bosely was sniffing eagerly for possible doggie treats.

'I'm sorry, Ashley… I just can't do it,' the blonde beauty whispered in defeat with her back still facing me.

'What is it that you can't do, Spence?' I asked as I took a few steps closer.

I had to know. I needed her to say it. I couldn't let her hide anymore… not from me. 'I just can't be with you and—'

I cut her off. 'Why not, Spence? What is so wrong with the thought of us being together? I know my reputation is speaking against me here, but I _really _like you!' Spencer turned to face me.

Her eyes were red and puffy and more than anything I just wanted to take her into my arms but I didn't do more than take another step closer.

'I've never felt this way before, I didn't think it would be possible for me to feel this way, but I do and it scares me… And I know this will probably freak you out, but right now, the thought of not being with you… Scares me even more…' I said the last part with a whisper.

It was true. As much as these feelings for Spencer scared the shit out of me, the thought of not having her in my life scared me even more.

How can you be so dependent on one person? One person you've barely known for more than a few weeks.

I was now face to face with her and I gazed into her ocean blue eyes like it was my life source. A stray tear ran down her cheek and I had to fight the urge to wipe it away.

She looked down at me with a mix of fear and confusion in her eyes. But it wasn't like she feared me. Well yes, but it was like she feared herself as well… fearing her feelings and her own judgment.

'Just tell me why, Spence… that's all I ask for. Just give me one reason. And I'll either fight for you or leave you alone. If you want me to go then I'll do it…' I whispered.

'I don't want you to go Ash…' she whispered softly while keeping herself calm. She took my hands in her and softly rubbed them. It was an act of reassurance. Not just for me but for her. Like she had to prove to herself that she didn't want me to go.

That she could still be near me. 'I still want us to be friends.' She said and looked into my eyes. I felt a sting of pain in my chest and a lump in my throat.

Friends…

I looked away from her eyes. It was just too hard.

'Friends…' I said in disbelief. Spencer hurriedly tried to get my attention. 'You mean a lot to me, Ashley, and I care about you so much, but I'm just not ready to put my heart out there again,' she said. I looked at her and I could see in her face and the way she looked away that she didn't mean to say the last part. I was just about to ask her about it but we were interrupted by footsteps coming from the hallway and a slightly sleepy but cherry voice. 'Good morning girls!'

I took a step away from Spencer and smiled at the older blonde. 'Good morning, Ms Carlin,'

'Ashley, what did I tell you about that? It's Paula to you, missy,' she said, pretending to be stern but her smile gave her away. She took out a mug from the cupboard.

'Sorry Paula, I forget,' I said awkwardly and then looked at Spencer who was currently finding Bosely sniffing for food incredibly fascinating.

'Now girls, I've got the day off so I was thinking we could have a girl's day out?' Paula took a sip from her coffee and looked at us both for answers. Spencer was about to answer but I quickly beat her to it.

'I'm sorry Paula, but I actually have plans with Sam today. We're going to do some laser tag today and she will kill me if I don't go,' Spencer turned to me with confusion in her eyes but I tried my best not to meet her gaze. I had to get out as quickly as I could.

Paula looked at us confused. 'Oh, well maybe next time then,' I guess she realized something was going on because she then mumbled something about needing a shower and hurried out of the kitchen.

Bosely quickly followed her as well. I guess the dog sensed the tension too.

I looked around the empty room and then at Spencer was leaning against the counter, unsure of what to do next. I sighed and then turned to the door. 'I better go, I'll talk to you later,' I mumbled before I opened the door.

'You really want to know why?' I heard from behind me.

I turned around and faced the blonde beauty who was no longer leaning by the counter but had taken a few steps forward.

Earlier I had seen confusion in her eyes. Now, I didn't know what I was seeing. But she was definitely not confused.

It was like she was sure of what she was going to say next. Like that was the only thing she was completely sure about.

I didn't say anything, nor did I move. I just stood there, waiting for her to continue.

'It's because I don't trust myself with you,'

* * *

_Aaaaah drama! you really thought it would be that easy? oh no, Ashley has got to fight for her girl ;)_

_Continue with the review guys and the next chapter will be up in no time ^^_


	13. My Dear Friend Jack

_Ok I was supposed to wait 'till this weekend for the next update but since I'm gonna be pretty busy then, I thought I'd be nice and update early XD (oh and I'm watching SON season 3 now where Carmen and Spencer are all... flirty... blergh! WE LIKE SPASHLEY! XD)_

_Thank you again for reviews, keep them coming and I'll keep the chapters coming too ;)_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere as you may know... sadly... but Sammy is mine ;)_**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

'Ash, are you drunk?'

I wasn't sure on how to answer that question… It seemed a bit complicated for my taste… Hihi taste!

Ok maybe I was a bit drunk…

'Juuuust a little,' I slurred as I tried to show my best friend the "little" amount of alcohol I had consumed, using my thumb and pointy finger.

Sam sighed and sat down on the couch next to me. 'Honey, what happened?' She asked me softly.

'Well I came home, I accidently broke a lamp while looking for my dear friend Jack here,' I held up an empty bottle of Jack Daniels to show Sam who just shook her head.

'Aaaand after that everything was a bit of a blur,' I slurred and scrunched my nose before I tried to take swag of JD.

Sam managed to steal the bottle away before I could drink the last of it.

'Hey!' I half yelled, half whined. 'No more for you,' my friend simply said before putting the bottle away from my reach. I whined at her actions and fell back down on the couch.

'She just wants us to be friends, Sammy…' I whisper as I grab the blanket by my side and cover myself with it. It suddenly got a bit cold.

ooooh soft blanky.

'Spencer?'

'No, Drew Barrymore… Yes Spencer!' I have all the reasons in the world to be grumpy right now. 'She told me she liked me a lot but she couldn't handle being with me…'

Confusing I know…

'ok, wait, did she say why she couldn't handle being with you? I mean, if she said she likes you then that's not the problem—'

'I think it is…' I whispered.

'Come again?' Sam looked at me puzzled as she sat down next to me. I took the opportunity to lean my head on her shoulder.

'She said she doesn't trust herself with me… Like she doesn't trust her own heart,'

'You lost me…' gee thanks Sam!

'I mean… I think something's happened to her.' I had to take a slight break right there because thinking logically when you had just been drinking a bottle of Jack wasn't exactly easy.

And I wasn't exactly a genius to begin with if you know what I'm saying! 'And whatever that was made her afraid to trust her own feelings…' Sam just nodded as if she was starting to get it. She softly stroked my hair but I barely sensed it.

'And my well-known reputation doesn't exactly help the matter,' I laughed humorlessly and got off the couch and almost tripped in the process.

'But then you just have to show Spencer that you're not that person anymore! You just have to show her that you've changed,' Sam said with an encouraging smile.

'But that's the problem, Sam! I _am _that person! I _am _player! People can't just change within seconds, heck most people don't change at all!'

Sam got off the couch as well and grabbed a hold of my arms which were currently running their own lives at this point. 'But you're not most people, you're Ashley Davies! And you can do whatever you set your mind to! You can be whoever you want!'

I stared at her blankly for a second before… 'Can I be a Mord Sith?' I cracked a big smile and giggled.

Damn! Here I thought I had at least sobered up a little!

Sam just shook her head. 'Maybe not the best idea to have this conversation while you're still very much drunk… You probably won't remember anything later anyways,'

I pouted. 'But I like talking to you… Why do you think I hang out with you? It's not just because you have nice ears you know,' I point out.

Sam just looked at me with all four eyes. 'Thanks for that one Ashley, now how about I take you to bed,' She was about to lead me away but I stood my ground.

'No! I wanna go get Spencer! Operation Save Spashley has begun!' I yelled as I ran for the front door.

/********/**********/**************/*************/*********/*************/**************/**********/*******/*********/

I didn't remember much after that. I remembered that it hurt like hell when Sam tackled me to the ground, but other than that... only bits and pieces.

Like, I don't remember being dragged upstairs or the random girl in my bed.

Sam told me about that about ten minutes ago. She's still giving me an angry glare.

Apparently she had kicked the girl out with only a skirt on.

Ouch... poor girl! Well I have no idea who it was so what do I care?

In my defense… I was hurting! I have needs! And clearly Spencer doesn't want me so what am I supposed to do?

Not have sex at all? I am not a frickin' nun!

Ok fine, maybe it was a bit too soon but I am not going to apologize for who I am. As I recall I did tell Sam that I am a player, didn't I? And we don't exactly change over night! I am who I am!

And right now I hate who I am…

I hate what I've done…

When did everything get so fucked up?

Let's just hope Spencer never finds out about this…

* * *

_Alright a pretty short update buuuut an update nontheless! And yes Ashley kinda screwed up again! How will Spencer handle these news?_

_Remember! R/R makes me smile : D_


	14. I Won't Give Up On You

_Tomorrow I am gonna have a HUGE South of Nowhere Marathon with my amazing cousin and LOTS of junkfood! I CAN'T WAIT! and because of that I am gonna reward you all with a new chapter!_

_I know that the fact that Ashley slept with some random girl so fast was pretty bad, but that's the thing, Ashley doesn't change within seconds, she has flaws like we all do and she has to really prove herself for Spencer. but don't worry Ash feels pretty bad about it and Sam is still giving her the angry glare.. right Sam? *Sam gives Ashley the glare* ...right..._

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing! expect that cap Josie was wearing on SoN! XD yeh tha thief who stole Ashley's Ipod xD I TOTALLY HAVE HER CAP! XD *cough* I own nothing..._**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

'You told her?'

Damn you, Sam! How could you?

Why don't you just tell the whole world while you're at it?

Have me get a tattoo that says _'Ashley is an idiot!' _

Spencer was not supposed to know this!

I'm a bit annoyed…

Just a smidge…

I'm not planning her death as we speak or anything…

'I'm sorry, Ash! I just think Spencer has the right to know..' Sam said a bit unsure and nervously.

'It's _Spencer, _Sam! She's not supposed to know something like this!'

'Oh come on, Ash! It's not like you cheated on the girl!'

'But I did!' I shouted without thinking.

'You're not even together!' my best friend countered.

…

I'd rather not think about that fact…

'…In my head we are…' I pouted. Sam just rolled her eyes.

'Davies, you're hopeless…'

'But still! I got straight into bed with some random chick right after I walk away from Spencer? What does that tell you about me?'

'That you're vulnerable?' Sam suggested.

'That I'm an idiot! Spencer is better off without me in her life…'

'Yeah well now's your chance to tell her that… She's coming over,' Sam muttered and nodded to something behind me. I turned around and she was right, Spencer was heading towards us…

AAAAH!

Quick, hide me!

'Quick! Hide me!' I shriek at Sam who just looks at me weirdly.

'Hey guys!' Spencer smiled at us, well actually at Sam..

Ouch! Baby that hurts!

'Sam, you got those notes I needed?' She asked sweetly while completely ignoring me.

I'm wondering if I start crying, will she notice?

Or pout? Yeah I'll pout, doesn't make much of a scene.

I pouted.

…

She ignored me…

I knew this was gonna happen! I told you, Sam!

'uh, yeah! Just a sec,' Sam mumbled as she opened her locker and embarked on an epic search for the notes.

Three seconds later and she closed her locker with a smile.

Epic right?

She handed Spencer a few crumbled pieces of paper. 'Sorry about that... I forgot my notebook this morning…'

Spencer just smiled. 'Don't worry, its fine,' she was trying not to meet my gaze.

I was trying desperately to meet hers.

Sam just stood there awkwardly between us.

'Uhm… Well then, this was nice, but if you excuse me, I have a date to get ready for,' she said quickly before fleeing the crime scene.

Uh oh…

It's just me and Spencer now…

Alright Ash… You can do this! You can do this!

Just open your mouth!

'So hey… Uh I was wondering if you had any plans today?' I started but was quickly interrupted.

'Actually I already have plans today… in fact I gotta go now so I guess we'll talk later,' she said before also fleeing the scene.

'Spencer!' she stopped in her tracks.

Good, I got her attention.

'I didn't mean it…' Spencer turned to face me and seeing her eyes starting to water broke my heart.

'Ash…' she whispered.

'I didn't mean to sleep with that girl…' I continued, cutting the Blonde Beauty off.

Spencer gave me a sad smile. In a way it calmed me down but at the same time.. I was nervous as hell.. does that make sense?

'It's fine, Ash… It's not like I'm your girlfriend or anything… You're free to sleep with whoever you want,'

But it's _you_ I want, Spencer!

Why can't she get that?

I tried to protest and tell her what was on my mind but she cut me off.

'You are who are, Ash… That's not going to change, at least not right away,'

'I want to… I want to change, Spence… I want you to be able to trust me. I want you to not see me as Ashley Davies the player but Ashley Davies the person,'

'I want that too. But I just… I can't handle the risk. I can't go through it again,'

Again..

'I'll do whatever you want! Just tell me what to do and I will do it,'

I was begging at this point.

'Be my friend,' was her only answer before she turned to leave.

'I won't give up, you know,' I called after her.

Spencer stopped for a second and I could just barely see her smile before she continued down the empty hall. And that smile told me one thing.

There was still hope.

'Aww did poor wittle Aswhee actually get rejected? Shocking!' A sarcastic voice sounded from behind and I turned around knowing very well who it was.

Madison…

Leader of the King High Cheerbitches…

And almost Sister-in-Law…

You heard me!

Not a joke!

Mom was pretty confused for a while, poor thing.

She met Mr. Duarte during open day last year… And actually liked him for reasons I have yet to understand.

She told me he was kind and sweet and also… incredibly funny… and handsome… Where does she get all of this from?

I honestly thought I was getting Punk'd at that moment!

Either that, or my mom was on meds or Madison was adopted…

And considering Punk'd was canceled ages ago (and I really don't wanna get Punk'd by Justin Bieber...) I chose to believe the last one…

Anyways the Duarte Duo moved in with us….

For six whole months!

Six painful and horrible months!

It was like that show Popular!

Only without the slow bonding...

Maaaaan I can't believe they were going to make Sam gay in the third season and then the damn show got canceled!

I cried like a baby when I found out!

…Sorry now I fell out of the story again…

Anyways!

Thankfully my mom came to her senses and kicked Mr. Duarte out. (Though I didn't get the pleasure of watching her actually _kick_ Madison out as well… My mom is not that "horrible")

The thing is, after about the 4th month Mr. Duarte became a real jerk, went to strip clubs, ditched work (because… well cuz we were stinkin' rich, so he didn't "have to do any work")… oh and at _least _ twice he came home drunk and started hitting on me… I got scarred for life!

Eww…

I guess Madison really is her father's daughter after all…

Speaking of Madison…

She's still here…

Damn it! I thought that if I just kept quiet she would in the end walk away thinking I had mysteriously vanished… Sadly… she is not _that _dumb…

Evil genius… Damn them!

'Helloooooooooo, earth to freak,' the Cheerbitch growled like the green slimy monster she was.

Oh, sorry Maddie, I was busy chopping off your head and filling it with garlic.

'What do you want, Madison?'

'Someone's had a bad day,' the Cheerbitch said with a smirk. 'What? Can't handle a rejection? Face it, Davies, not every girl is _that_ confused,'

I was about to tell her to fuck off but apparently she wasn't done. 'And besides… Spencer is dating Aiden,' She said as if it wasn't really that big news.

SAY WHAT NOW?

I just stared at her in complete shock.

When did this happen?

Why didn't Spencer tell me this?

I knew Aiden was bad news after he stole my crayons in 3rd grade… I saw it in his eyes.

Evil!

Madison smirked at me. 'Or at least they will be once I'm done playing matchmaker,'

Is she trying to give me a heart attack? Really?

Don't scare a girl like that!

Gosh!

She walked past me and bumped into me in the process. Hard!

Aaaargh!

That was not an accident!

Bitch!

'Sorry, Davies, but you're not adding Spencer to your little list of conquests. Poor girl is all new here and what she needs is a _real man_,'

Grr I wanna hit her now!

Of course I wanna hit her all the time but she just called my list little! What the hell? That list ain't small! I know it's totally not helping with my whole "changing for Spencer plan" but I'm only correcting facts here!

And also she called Spencer a conquest! Now she should be happy she's not living in my house anymore. Be happy, Madison… Be very happy!

There is no way Aiden is getting Spencer! He's just not right for her!

Let's make a list, shall we?

1. He's incredibly full of himself.

2. He is hot (for a guy…) and he knows it... aka full of himself

3. He goes through girls faster than Lady Gaga changes looks.

4. He's not exactly the smartest nut around.

5 He's … …. ….

….

….

…

Did I just describe myself?

Oh god no!

Aiden is the male version of me!

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

!

Now imagine the universe exploding!

Oh please kill me now…

I'd rather how Dr Cox insult me for 5 years! Then again I worship Dr Cox...

'Don't you have cheer practice?' I spat out and Madison wouldn't not stop smirking…

Stop smirking!

Gah…

She touched a nerve and she knew it…

'See you around, Davies,' she turns to leave but stops for a second. 'Oh and dad says hi,' and then she left.

I shuddered.

Soooo glad I don't ever have to put up with him anymore…

I better get out of here, I got better things to do than hang around at school all day.

* * *

_Alright so it's on! Let Operation Save Spashley & Stop Spaiden begin! _

_Also I'm not sure what to do with Aiden quite yet... I honestly don't have that much against him.. sure I HATE him for totally stealing Ashley and making her confused but it takes two to tango. originally I didn't want to make him a bad guy.. so instead he's just very stupid XD_

_Remember RR makes me smile : D how about you tell me what I should do with Aiden! oh and what kinda drama do you want to happen in the future? : D_


	15. Ashley Got Scared

_So I've already written a few chapters, but I haven't written any in a while, which means I am running out of chapters, which means, your updates might take some time O.o But don't worry, I'm gonna write a few chapters today AND let the Spashleyness begin for real XD maybe! xD_

_Remember R/R makes me smile! tell me what you like so far and what you wanna see further! and tell me what you want me to do with Aiden XD_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. tho Both Ashley and Sam are slightly based on me and some of my friends xD_**

* * *

**Chapter 15 – Ashley to the rescue**

So here I was enjoying my Monday by ignoring the homework and relaxing with a good movie when my phone buzzed for my attention.

I quickly dug it out from my pocket, in hopes that it would be a message from the Blonde Beauty.

It was from Sam.

_Get your ugly ass over here! I need help! _

FYI, my ass is so not ugly! I have several girls who would be willing to back me up on this subject.

But considering Sam was currently stressed out about her second date and all I thought I'd go down there and help her out, despite of that very rude text message.

I know, I am such an awesome friend!

And Charlie's Angel can wait for a few hours so.

/(((((())))))(((((((((((((((((((

'What's the big crisis?' I asked as I let myself fall on her bed.

Honestly she has like the best bed in the world.

I'd marry it if I could!

Sam came out of the closet (no pun intended) with two slightly different tops.

'Which one?' she asked frantically.

Seriously?

When did Sam care about what to wear? She never cares about what she wears!

'The green one goes with your eyes,' I pointed at the top. 'Since when did you care about what you wear? You weren't like this for the first date,'

'Yeah, but this is the second date, and I really want to impress Hayley,' Sam answered and tried to take of her band T-Shirt.

It got stuck.

'A little help here!' her voice was muffled and I couldn't help but laugh as she tried desperately to be freed from the T-shirt's grasp.

I got off the bed and helped her get out of it.

I am not that mean that I would just sit there and watch my best friend run back and forth with her hands up in the air and not help her!

I only do that once a week!

Sam has a real problem when it comes to getting her shirt off… I'm not sure if she's doing it right!

'Little Sammy has a crush!' I said in a teasing sing-song voice. Of course I never learn from my mistakes…

'Said the lovesick puppy,'

Ooh! Strike one!

'Oi! I resent that fact! I am not a lovesick puppy…'

'Ha! With the way you're following her around? It's adorable! In a slight creepy stalker way…' Sam mumbled the last part and ran for the closet.

Striiike two!

'Eii! Me no adorable! And I am sooo not a creepy stalker!' I pout.

I'm not a creepy stalker, am I?

Sam came out with possible jeans and I shook my head at them. That's a no, baby. She sighed and returned to the close to find something else. 'Sure you're not…'

Was that sarcasm?

Did I detect sarcasm in her voice?

…

Oh well, I'll let it go. I guess her date is getting to her head.

'So when are you meeting Hayley?' I asked.

I'm proud of myself!

I remembered Hayley's name!

TWICE!

'I'm picking her up in two hours,' my best friend answered frantically as she came out with another pair of jeans.

'They're good. So where are you going?'

'The movies. And before you ask, yes she's picking the movie,'

'Dude! That's dangerous business! You can't let her pick the movie!

Sam smirked at me.

Uh oh… here it comes!

'Now if I remember correctly, you've gone to the movies with Spencer three times now… and every time you've let her pick the movie,'

Striiiiiiiike three! You're out!

Damn it! How did she know that?

And besides, Spencer chose 'Burlesque' the last time we went to the movies which _totally_ made up for the sex scenes in 'Love and other Drugs'.

'How did you know that? You only tagged along that one time because you wanted to "make sure I didn't royally screw up"!'

'Spencer told me,' Sam answered with a smile.

Of course… Damn those two!

I knew it wasn't a good idea to let them hang out unsupervised.

'How's it going with you two anyways?' Sam asked as she tried on a leather jacket.

I think that's my jacket…

But I'm not going to go Buffy on her now.

'I'm not giving up on her,' I told her simply as I grabbed a picture of me and Sam at the beach.

I may sound crazy but I don't care. I need her…

'Why?' I turned to Sam, with shock written all over my face.

'I mean, I know Spencer is awesome and all, and if you weren't so crazy over her and had the ability to kill me I would've totally asked her out, but I just don't get why you try so hard. Had it been any other girl you'd have moved on ages ago!'

I got off the bed. I was pissed off now.

You should know, I have problems controlling my anger sometimes…

And with that you can just imagine how it was with Madison in my house!

'She's not just any other girl, Sam! She's different!'

'But _why_ is she different? What is it that makes her so special?'

I had no words…

Why was Spencer so different from any other girl I've ever been with?

'I guess…' I sat back down on the bed. 'When I first saw her, there was this glowing light around her, like she was some kind of angel sent from above. The way she smiled at everyone, it wasn't a fake smile or an empty smile… it was real. She's just so kind… and she really laughs at my jokes! Even the bad ones, and it's not just so that she can get into my pants like everyone else. I'm actually able to talk to her and I'm beginning to let her in, like _really_ let her in… and she's holding my hand as I do so.

She didn't freak out when I lashed out at her, well maybe a tiny bit, but she let it go with a smile.' I was smiling at this point as the memories came rushing back.

'And I'm relaxed around her… as if all my worries fears just melt away by her simple touch,'

Sam sat down next to me and smiled as she gave me a one arm hug.

I met her gaze and then looked down at my hands. They were shaking.

'I want to change because of her, Sam… Before her I was perfectly fine with my lifestyle, but now… now I'm ashamed of who I am. I don't want to be that person around Spencer,'

I rubbed my hands together to try and keep them calm. I smiled as my gaze met a tiny stuffed teddy lying in the corner of the closet. It looked like the one Spencer had on her bed.

Yes she had a little teddy bear lying on her bed. She told me her dad gave it to her on her birthday before he left. She hated him for leaving, but she couldn't get rid of the teddy. It was her last memory of him.

'Everything reminds me of her and whenever I think of her I can't help but grin like a goof,'

'Like now?' Sam asked and laughed as I hit her arm.

'You do realize you just ruined a really special moment, right? I just bared my heart out here!' I answered jokily and threw a pillow in her face.

Hitting her arm wasn't enough.

She was going dooown!

But Sam was fast and caught the pillow before it hit her. She placed the pillow on her lap and rested her elbows on it.

'I think you're in love,' Sam said with a smile.

What?

Love?

Me? In love?

No way!

'No way, Sam! Me? How do you even know if you're in love?

'All the songs make sense,' Sam grinned. A Castle reference! I am so proud of my bestie now!

But seriously…

How do you know?

I think Sam read my mind right now.

'You just say a speech much like the one you just told me right now and you mean it, with all you heart,' Sam said and gave me another one arm hug.

'I'm scared, Sammy… What she does to me, it scares me… but at the same time I can't imagine life without her now. What am I going to do?'

Sam sighed.

'You give her time. Let her know she can trust you… and then do what she asked you. Be her friend. In time, maybe things will change. I mean, we know she likes you too so—'

'Madison said she's dating Aiden… or well, will be…'

'You're seriously going to let what that skank says get to you? What happened to my Ashley?' Sam asked jokingly.

'Your Ashley got scared…'


	16. To Call or Not To Call

_oooh not bad! updated on both fanfics in one day! now sadly I only have one finished chapter left... and it's written on my phone... sooo that means I probably won't update for a little while because I need to finish up a few more chapters first._

_until then, enjoy, review and tell me what you like so far ;) _

**_Disclaimer: I do not own South of Nowhere... neither do I not own Ashley Davies or Spencer Carlin... sadly T_T but Joshua and Sam and any other OC are mine!_**

* * *

So it's been another two weeks and let me tell you one thing… it's been torture!

I've done what Sam suggested and what Spencer wanted… I tried to just simply be her friend.

And even though we have been nothing but friends for like two months…

It is not easy…

At all…

I mean every time I see her I just think of all the different moments we've had, the moments where she let her defenses go. She is more careful now. More _friendly. _

Whenever she hugs me it's like I'm radiating some horrible stench!

And trust me, that is so not the case because I shower every morning.

But it's like she's trying to distance herself more and more from me…

I just don't get it! She doesn't trust herself with me...

She doesn't trust herself?

There's something I'm missing… I just don't know what…

Gah my brain is going to explode soon if I continue with all this... thinking.

'So how's it going with you and Hayley?' I asked the bookworm next to me.

We were sitting in the library because Sam had to deliver a book she had borrowed… and then we just ended up staying. Several reasons why actually.

1. The couches are amazing.

2. It's fun to mess with the librarian.

3. It's rather relaxing

4. The couches are amazing (it needed to be said twice)

5. And it's the last place Madison or Aiden would ever go!

Honestly I don't think Madison knows where the library is…. I don't even think Aiden knows what a library is….

'It's going great!' Sam answered with a huge grin.

Things really picked up after their second date and I haven't seen Sam so happy in... Well a while!

But they aren't exactly _together _just yet. They're in that stage between friends and more.

In other words they haven't made it official.

But I know they will be soon because Sam was planning on asking her to be her girlfriend tonight.

Oh I soooo wish I could be there! But sadly I'm not on the guest list.

'You ready for tonight then?' Sam looked nervous.

'Uhm… not really… I'm kinda scared,'

Aww my Sammy is scared! She's so adorable when she's nervous!

'Aww Sam, you'll be just fine! Hayley really likes you!'

Sam tried to hide a smile and a tiny blush by hiding behind her book.

'Hey,' a voice sounded from behind me. I turned around and smiled.

'Hi, Hayley! If you're looking for Sam she's hiding behind that book over there,'

Sam hit me on the shoulder and scowled at me. Hayley just giggled.

'Thanks, Ashley. I think I can find her from here,'

Sam got up from the couch and gave Hayley a kiss on the cheek.

'Hey you,' she whispered with a smile.

NAWW!

I might not have been much into relationships myself but I find the relationship between others often super cute! Depending on the chemistry, of course.

Why do you think I'm such a TV geek? It's the chemistry between people that catch my eyes!

'Hey,' Hayley answered and stroked Sam up the arm.

Three words have been uttered and all I can think is that this is sickening cute!

Why Sam hasn't asked her yet is beyond me! It's not like she's going to propose!

And now they're just smiling at each other…

…

…

Ok cuteness is over!

I'm outta here!

'Yeah, as awesome as it is watching you guys being all adorable together, I think I'm gonna leave... talk to you later Sammy,' I yelled as I walked out of the library, earning a 'shush' from the librarian and a distant 'yeah, sure, seeya,' from Sam.

I managed to get halfway down the corridor before I heard someone calling my name.

'Hey, Ashley,' I turned around and was faced with King High's pride and joy, Aiden Dennison.

'Uhm, Madison is not here?' I said unsure as to why Aiden Dennison was talking to the school's outcast.

'Actually I wanted to talk to you,' he said with a low voice as if he didn't want anyone to know he was talking to Ashley Davies.

Oh…

'Oh, uhm, about what?' this is awkward...

Really awkward…

'Spencer,' things just got even more awkward.

'Yeh, so what's her deal?'

'Huh?' deal? What deal? Me iz confused…

'Yeah, is she gay or straight? I heard you guys hang out so I thought maybe you knew,'

Boys…

Really?

'Uhm, actually I'm not really sure…'

'I've been trying to ask her out but she keeps telling me she has plans… is she already seeing someone?'

What's with the 20 questions? Go away!

I wanted to smack the boy.

'Actually, uh, no but I'm not sure if she's interested in dating anyone right now, so—'

'Ah ok, sure… well thanks, Ashley,' and then he was gone.

That was awkward… and weird… Spencer better not go out with him!

/*****/*****/*****/*****/*****/*****/*****/*****/*****/*****/*****/*****/

'Hey mom!' I dumped my backpack by the door and headed straight for the kitchen.

'Hey honey, aren't you supposed to be in school?' She asked and gave me a raised eyebrow.

'I didn't really feel like being there right now… I was hoping you'd call school with an excuse? Like… I ended up with mono or something?' I opened the fridge and SWEET there's one cola can left.

Aaaaaaah the first sip is the best!

'I'll make a call, but I don't want you to get used to this, I want to see you actually finish school,' My mom answered as she stole the cola can from my hands.

Eii!

Bad mom!

'Mooom! That was the last one!' I whined.

'Consider it payment,' my very evil mom told me as she took a sip from my precious coke.

'I hate you…'

'Love you too, honey!' she gave me back the can and walked over to the living room.

'I thought you had a date tonight?' I asked as I sat down next to my mom on the couch.

What's with everyone having a date but me?

I am seriously considering calling someone for a booty call because I am in desperate need of some fun right now!

But I'm not going to do that.

I won't do that to Spencer.

I'm going to stand by my word!

But that doesn't mean I don't totally hate this!

'He had a meeting he needed to attend,' mom answered dryly and switched the channel.

Oooh Skins!

I love Emily!

'Wait what? I thought you had planned this for a while? And then he just ditches you for something as boring as work?'

'Charlie is a lawyer, honey, his work is very important,'

'Yeah but come on mom, how can he ditch on a date with you? The guy is most likely a big idiot, I suggest you break up with him now…'

Mom looked at me strangely. 'You don't like Charlie?'

Emily is crying! Noo someone hug her!

Oh mom was talking, right…

'Not really… he's just so boring! And he's more into work than you are. I mean, really mom, what do you see in him?' I took a sip of my cola and crossed my legs on the couch.

'He's sweet and he makes me laugh—'

'Yeah you said the same thing about Madison's dad…' I hate that guy…

'I will admit, I made a mistake with him, but that doesn't mean I will give up all men, honey,'

'Why not? You'd make a great lesbian, you know! I see the way you look at Beckett whenever Castle is on,' I smirked. Mom has a girl crush on Becket! Then again who hasn't…? I heard Charisma Carpenter has a crush on her! She totally said so on Twitter!

'First of all, who doesn't love Beckett? And second of all I am not gonna let my own daughter convert me here,' She gave me a kiss on the head. 'But thank you for caring hon,'

I just smiled. 'No problem! Gotta look out for my ma, you know. Only the best is good enough for you,' I took another sip from the cola and got up from the couch.

'So what are you going to do today' I asked as I walked into the kitchen.

'Going shopping with Joshua, he's picking me up in a few minutes,'

Before you ask, Joshua is my godfather, and he's totally gay!

He's like the most awesome uncle in the world.

He was really there for us after dad's death but after he got a really great job offer and had to move to Miami, we don't see him often. He comes to visit about twice a year. Each time he's here for three days. One day he hangs out with just my mom, one day with just me and one day with both of us where we usually do something he likes.

'Joshua is in town? Mom, why didn't you tell me? Why didn't he say anything?' I asked as I cut up a couple of apples. I feel healthy!

'Well you know how he likes to surprise you, honey. He called me earlier, asking if I wanted to go shopping, and since Charlie cancelled I thought it was a good idea,'

As I finished cutting up the apples the doorbell rang.

'oh that's him,' my mom opened the door and was greeted with a tall, muscular man.

'Chrissy!' he shrieked as he hugged my mom and lifted her up.

'It's good to see you too, Josh!' mom answered as she hugged him back.

I took a piece of apple and walked over to the pair.

'Ashy, baby girl! How are you?' He walked over and gave me a bone crushing hug.

'I'm good, uncle Josh! And you?'

Joshua sat me down on the floor again and ruffled my hair a bit.

'I am terrific, honey. Listen, your mother told me you've been having some girl trouble? I was thinking we could talk about it tomorrow after some shopping?' he looked into my eyes with a bit of concern.

'Mom! You told him about Spencer?' I whined.

'Well it's not like it's that big of a secret, Ashley. Now if you excuse me we really have to go, so how about you call Sam and ask her to hang out? Alright? And no parties!,' she said quickly and dragged Joshua out the door.

'Sam's on a date with Hayley tonight!' I called after them.

I could hear Joshua squeal in joy over those news.

'Then call Spencer!' my mom called back before they got in the car and drove off.

Gee thanks mom!

…

Should I call her?

* * *

_Will Joshua be able to help? oh and what do you think of Joshua anyways? I actually love him but he probably won't be in the fic too much sadly, tho he is a very important character in Ashley's life._

_Remember to review now! ;) Don't worry, soon you will get more Spashleyness and when I say that I mean real Spashleyness! We're getting closer^^_


	17. Salty Brownies

_Considering my bday is riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight around the corner, as in on sunday, I thought I'd update with another chapter and then possible a new one either tmr or on Sunday : D_

_I'm gonna tell you now... we're getting closer... of course, it won't be a smooth road... but we're almost close to the spashley goodness for realz!_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own SoN... saaadly! tho I wouldn't mind owning Ashley's super cuteness and Spencer's .. well everything! XD_**

* * *

Chapter 17

Alright, I'm calling.

_Ring…_

Please, pick up…

_Ring…_

Please, please pleeeaaaaseeeeee ... with extra sugar and me on top?

_Ring… _

You know, I completely understand if she won't pick up, I mean things have been pretty awk—

'Hello?'

OH MY GOD SHE ANSWERED! Thank you!

'Hey!' I answered a wee bit too excited.

'Hey Ash, what's up?'

Oh, I'm just turning into mush by the sound of your voice… and you?

'Uhm nothing actually, which is why I called… I wondered if you maybe wanted to come over. We can play old video games, watch a movie, plan Sam's doom, make brownies, and maybe order in because the brownies will most likely get burned…' I continued with a slight smile, hoping it would tempt the blonde beauty.

'I don't know, Ash…' she answered a bit unsure.

It was understandable of course, but that didn't stop me from pouting.

'Oh come on, Spence! I whined. 'Sam is going to be busy with Hayley, and I really miss hanging out with you…' Now all was left was for Spencer to say yes. But let's add a little sprinkles on top, shall we? 'Aaaaand being all alone in a big empty house can be very scary and I might actually need you to protect me,' she chuckled and I swooned.

'I thought you were tough, Davies,' I could just imagine her smirk right now. 'Don't go around telling everyone, Carlin,'

She let out a little laugh. 'Alright, I'll protect you for a few hours, just let me finish school first. You know, some of us actually do go through more than half a school day,'

Oh right… she's still at school… ups!

'Aaah school, it's like a distant memory… what class? PE?'

'Yupp, in the works of changing right now,' she said quite absently. I guess she was trying to change.

…

And yupp, there it went.

My head is now in the gutter.

'Very nice,' I smirked. I can't help it!

'Don't even go there, Davies,' she answered in a fake angry voice and then laughed.

'Listen, I gotta go before the coach kills me, but I'll be at your place in about two hours,'

'Alright, see you then! And send my regards to the coach,' she laughed.

'I will! Bye,' and she hung up.

I couldn't help but smile. It felt like old times. Things were less awkward for once.

Finally things where changing!

I hoped at least….

/(((((((((((()))))))))))))))/(((((((((((()))))))))))))))/(((((((((((()))))))))))))))/(((((((((((()))))))))))))))/(((((((((((()))))))))))))))/(((((((((((()))))))))))))))/(((((((((((()))))))))))))))/(((((((((((()))))))))))))))/(((((((((((()))))))))))))))/(((((((((((()))))))))))))))/(((((((((((()))))))))))))))/

I am bored.

It's been an hour and 17 minutes since I called Spencer…

Not that I'm counting or anything.

Now it's been 18 minutes….

I hate that feeling when it seems like time is going soooooooo damn slow whenever you're waiting for something.

LIKE NOW!

But I'll keep calm… She'll be here soon. Enough.

19 minutes.

Oh this is ridiculous! It's so painful I can actually hear Pain by Three Days Grace playing in my head!

Wait… that's my phone…

Sam is calling! Yes her personal ringtone is now Pain. It was either that or Gives You Hell.

Since I still very much suck at checking the callerID I decided instead to give my favorite people their own personal ringtone. Sooo much simpler!

Sam: Pain – 3DG

Joshua: Everybody Loves Me - OneRepublic

Spencer: Halo – Haley James Scott (what? I love One Tree Hill! At least I did when they were still in high school!)

Yeah, mom is not on that list… I love her and all but I really didn't find a fitting song for her… so she can live with my normal ringtone instead. Maybe I'll find one for her later.

Wow I seem really popular don't I? weee! …

'Speak!' I commanded into the phone as I threw a few pieces of paper with various phone numbers into the roaring fire.

I mentally produced a very evil laughter as I watched them burn, burn, buuuurn!

Oh I feel crazy!

'She's in the restroom now!'

'Who? Hayley?' I asked knowing perfectly well who we were talking about.

'No, Queen Latifah… Of course Hayley!' she spat. Oooookey Sammy is stressed out…

'Alright, what's the problem?'

'Well I'm standing in the parking lot, waiting for her and I kinda forgot what I was going to say...'

She's kidding right? How hard can it be?

'Seriously? Sam, you do realize you're the one in our dynamic duo that has actually been in relationships right? This should be piece of cake for you!'

'But I've never liked a girl so much before! I just keep getting nervous around her…'

Aww!

'You know, I'm still trying to figure out why you come to me for this… I mean can't you call Spencer or something?'

'Come on, Ash! You're my best friend! And besides, Spencer is still stuck in PE…'

Damn it! There goes my hopes of her surprising me in five minutes…

'Alright well it can't be that difficult! You just ask her to be your girlfriend, done!'

'Alright… I can do that….. What do I say again?' I sighed. You see what I have to work with?

'Alright… repeat after me… 'Hayley, will you be my girlfriend?'' could this seem anymore awkward! And doing this over the phone nonetheless!

'Hayley… will you be my girlfriend?' I heard from the other side of the phone. Good girl!

'What?'

that wasn't me… that wasn't Sam either! I could just barely hear it in the background... it was Hayley.

'uh.. uhm..eeh well,' that was Sam.

Oh well then! I guess my job is done. 'You guys have fun!' I yelled into the phone and quickly hung up. Guess she doesn't have to worry about that anymore.

I checked my watch. Half an hour left…

/((((((((((())))))))))))))/((((((((((())))))))))))))/((((((((((())))))))))))))/((((((((((())))))))))))))/((((((((((())))))))))))))/((((((((((())))))))))))))/((((((((((())))))))))))))/((((((((((())))))))))))))/((((((((((())))))))))))))/((((((((((())))))))))))))/((((((((((())))))))))))))/((((((((((())))))))))))))/((((((((((())))))))))))))/

I was about to open a can of cola (I totally forgot I have a secret stash that my mom doesn't know about! OH YEAH! I need help...) when I heard the doorbell ring.

SHE'S HERE!

Now I'm not gonna lie to you.

I ran for the door the fastest I could, aaaand tripped in the carpet halfway to the door.

'Son of a b%#¤"/¤%!' I yelled and I assume Spencer must've heard my outburst because the next thing I heard was the door opening and the sound of an angel calling my name.

'Ashley? You ok?' she asked as she walked over to where I was lying and leaned down to check on me.

'Uh yeah, I just didn't see where I was going,' I muttered and got up on my feet.

'And you call me clumsy!' she chuckled as I dramatically wiped away imaginary dust from my pants.

'Oh you still are!' Spencer tilted her head and glared at me which only made me laugh.

'By the way I got to tell you something about Sam! You're totally going to love this!'

Oh yes I am evil!

'Ooooh this sounds juicy! I think we're in need of snacks for this,' was the blonde beauty's reply before she ran for the kitchen.

Oh I definitely love this girl. 'Wait for me!'

…

THAT WAS MY COLA!

'HEY! MY COLA!'

/(((((((((((((()))))))))))))/(((((((((((((()))))))))))))/(((((((((((((()))))))))))))/(((((((((((((()))))))))))))/(((((((((((((()))))))))))))/(((((((((((((()))))))))))))/(((((((((((((()))))))))))))/(((((((((((((()))))))))))))/(((((((((((((()))))))))))))/(((((((((((((()))))))))))))/(((((((((((((()))))))))))))/(((((((((((((()))))))))))))/

'Fucking hell!' Spencer just won at Mario card double dash… again…

Let's just say… I'm a sore loser…

'You're totally cheating at this game,' I muttered and crossed my arms.

'Oh boohoo, Ash! Tell that to the game,' she chuckled and nudged my shoulder.

'You and the game are totally plotting against me,' I muttered again. Yes, the game is evil.

'Aww, I'll let you win next time, ok? I'm sowy…' Spencer responded in her oh so beautiful voice as she rested her head on my shoulder.

Kill me kill me kill me killmekillmekillme!

_Breathe Ashley, breeeaaaathe!_

'Pfft! I don't need you to lose for me!'

… Silence.

Spencer just kept staring at me... Waiting.

Waiting…

'… maybe a little would be nice,' I muttered in defeat.

'Next time then,' she patted my shoulder and then got off the couch.

BOO!

WHERE ARE YOU GOING?

'Where are you heading?' I asked and tried to sound not too devastated about the fact that she was no longer sitting next to me.

'You promised brownies, Davies,' Spencer turned with a raised eyebrow and can I say HOT?

/(((((())))/(((((())))/(((((())))/(((((())))/(((((())))/(((((())))/(((((())))/(((((())))/(((((())))/(((((())))/(((((())))/(((((())))/(((((())))/(((((())))/(((((())))/(((((())))/(((((())))/(((((())))/(((((())))/(((((())))/(((((())))/(((((())))/(((((())))/(((((())))/(((((())))/(((((())))/(((((())))/(((((())))/(((((())))/(((((())))/(((((())))/

I shook my head. 'No, not gonna happen!' my arms were crossed and my eyes were closed shot.

'Oh come on, Ash! I promise you this bash has the right amount of salt in it! You watched me while I added it!' the Blonde Beauty tried to reason as she handed me a piece of brownie.

I peeked through one eye and stared at the suspicious brownie for what looked like ages.

'I thought your mom was the one who couldn't make food… how did you guys survive?'

'Glen was a great cook… after he moved we lived on frozen pizzas for the longest time,'

We laughed and in the end I gave the brownie a try. 'Not bad,' I said which made Spencer smile like a child on Christmas day. 'See! I told you they wouldn't be that bad! You got to give me more credit, Davies!'

Indeed I do.

* * *

_Just a few fluffy parts ;) wanted one chapter of spashleyness without fighting XD tho *cough* enjoy it as long as it lasts! XD_

_remember RR makes me smile! tell me what u liked best this time! And isn't Sam a cutie? XD_


	18. Never Just a White Lie

_lol on my birthday, both my sister and a friend said that now that I was 18 I could finally vote XD and I immediately thought of Spencer's bday and Ashley's "way to pick the most boring one!"_

_Anywho, here's a new chapter and I am gonna be a biiit evil and say I demand at least 5 reviews before I update again XD it's mostly cuz I am currently writing chapter 20 and I haven't had the time to write more XD_

_so tell me what you like and what you hope will happen next! enjoy^^_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own South of Nowhere, Spashley or anything from the Buffyverse... sadly!_**

* * *

**Chapter 18 **

Two hours of Wii, one movie, ten cans of cola from my forgotten secret stash, and thirteen brownies later and we were sitting in the couch, enjoying some Angel.

'I really hope I am not the only one noticing the obvious chemistry between Willow and Fred...' Spencer mumbled as she helped herself of my popcorn.

I just looked at her and yes I was very jealous of that popcorn too.

Just like I was with the cola earlier…

and the brownies…

_You're sick, Davies... You very, very sick!_

'You haven't seen this episode, have you?' she shook her head. 'Nope… Isn't Willow with Kennedy?'

'Sadly…' I mumbled. I have always been and always will be a Tara/Willow shipper.

Kennedy can burn in hell!

But I always thought Fred was sweet and her and Willow would totally make the cutest couple!

…

Anywhooo…

We had a really great time today, just enjoying each other's company, with me flirting just a tiny bit now and then (it's in my nature, sue me!), until the most horrid thing happened!

Spencer got a text…

From Aiden!

First of all when did she get his number?

Second of all when the hell did she save it on her cell phone with any other name than Douchbag?

And when did they start texting? That is our thing!

Ok, fine, so I know texting is something _everyone _does to communicate with one another but still!

Spencer quickly snatched the phone away from my view, probably hoping I hadn't seen the name displayed on the screen.

'Sorry Ash, I gotta make a call, I'll be back in a minute,' Spencer got off the couch and immediately went for the hallway.

I just sat there pouting.

'_I have a girlfriend,' _Willow said reluctantly as she gave Fred an apologizing look and I felt like crying.

Willow, you're killing me!

Leave Kennedy! Join Angel and his merry band! BE WITH FRED!

Is that too much to ask for? I don't think so!

'Sorry, did I miss anything?' and the Blonde Beauty returns!

'Yeah, Willow just turned Fred down… but at least we know the chemistry was real and not just wishful thinking by fans,' I said as I ate a handful of popcorn.

_Just play it cool, Davies… don't overreact… Just play it cool…_

'So who was the one calling you?'

_Nice one Davies… you kinda suck!_

'Oh, just Glen. He was asking if my mom had sold his old comics yet, because he couldn't find them…' Spencer said while not taking her eyes away from the TV.

Oh yeah, her brother is home… Did I not tell you that? He wanted to catch up with some old friends that lived in the area, so his wife, Chelsea, told him to go… After a lot of begging.

He's kinda cool, though also very pathetic.

But we all know that wasn't who she was talking to. 'You had to call him back to answer that?' I asked, eyeing her slightly but made sure it wasn't evident.

'I had to explain to him where they were and it's kinda difficult doing that over a text when he keeps asking annoying questions,' she answered with a slight chuckle, still not looking away from the TV.

I can't believe she's actually lying to me! And she won't even look at me!

I took the remote control and pressed pause.

'I know you were talking to Aiden,' I said quietly as I looked at her. Spencer still didn't look at me but she seemed nervous.

'No I wasn't, why would you think that?' she asked as she gazed at everything except for my eyes.

'Spencer, I saw his name on the phone,' I said a bit louder as I motioned towards the phone in her hand. She looked down at it and sighed.

'Why would you lie?'

'I didn't want to upset you and have us fighting again…'

'And you don't think lying to me would make things worse? We're friends, Spence! Friends tell each other the truth,' she finally looked at me. There were hints of desperation in her eyes.

'It was just one white lie, Ash! Why are you getting so worked up by this?'

'You said it yourself, you didn't want me to know you were talking to Aiden! So tell me, Spencer… What is it you don't want me to know? Why did he call?'

_Yes, Ashley! Good girl!_

_You are so in deep shit…_

'You want the truth?' Spencer asked as she looked straight into my eyes.

I just nodded.

'He wanted to know what I would like to do for our date this weekend,' she finally said while successfully breaking my heart into a million pieces.

'You're going out with Aiden? I thought you didn't like him!' I asked, still in shock.

'He's a nice guy, Ash…'

'He's Aiden! He's a jackass, a player who doesn't care about anything but himself and his little buddy downstairs!' I shouted as I got off the couch. Yes I was shouting at this point.

Spencer got off the couch as well and spoke with as much force as me. 'Sounds a lot like you, doesn't it?' Ouch, damn it, that hurt!

'That is not fair, Spencer… I haven't been that person in a long time. And besides he is so much worse than me!' Spencer just shook her head in frustration. 'See, this is why I didn't wanna tell you, Ash! For once I just wanted to have a nice day without ending it with a fight!'

'And Aiden just had to ruin that, huh?' I answered, poison dripping from each word.

'Don't blame him…' Oh no! This is Aiden's fault! There is no way she's protecting him!

'Are you listening to yourself, Spencer? We wouldn't be fighting right now if it hadn't been for him and his horrible timing!'

'Just let it go, Ash! I'm not your girlfriend and I can do whatever the hell I want!' she was shouting too. Like, really shouting.

I had never seen her like this.

I just stood there shocked beyond words. 'And I am dating Aiden,' she finally said.

'Fine, you do that! You can go to Aiden right now, kiss him, have sex with him, do whatever you want with him because I don't care anymore!'

She was gone before I could take back what I had said…

* * *

_Yes, I'm horrible I know! You've all begged me not to have Spencer date Aiden BUT don't worry, I will make up for it ;)_

_now remember, at least 4 reviews, tell me what u like, and what u hope for next^^ And also, what are you? Tara/Willow, Fred/Willow, Kennedy/Willow (and just to throw it in there) or Oz/Willow shipper?_


	19. Conversation with a Brown and a Carlin

_Me and my big mouth! XD here I demand at least 4 chapters before I update and I wake up finding... a lot! XD Well a promise is a promise, so here's the next chapter! Sadly no Spencer in this one but that doesn't mean it's not important!_

_I am currently writing chapter 20 as we speak so I am gonna need more reviews before I post that one XD For now enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere, Spashley or Glen Carlin, but Joshua is all mine xD**_

* * *

**Chapter 19 – conversation with a Brown and a Carlin**

'We really need to do something about your anger…'

'Uncle Josh, you're supposed to help me here! Stop pointing out the fact that I get easily angry, I already know that…' I pouted as the waitress came with our hot coco, and then left, but not without giving me a flirtatious wink. I just ignored it.

'Alright alright, so it doesn't have anything to do with sexuality right? I'm just asking since that is usually the number one problem,'

I shook my head. 'No, I'm pretty positive she's bisexual, or maybe not into labels—'

'In other words, bisexual,' Josh added. 'Yeh… and it doesn't seem like she has any problems with being out… I think,' I continued.

'Okay, then what about previous relationships? You told me that she kept saying 'again', right? Do you know if she's been hurt during a past relationship?'

Is my godfather the smartest or what?

'The last 'serious' relationship she was with some guy from Ohio that she didn't even like,' I told Josh what I knew, but when I thought about it… what if Spencer hadn't told me the truth? Or at least not all of it.

Had something happened between her and this guy?

And how come I never thought of this before?

'And how did they break up?' Joshua motioned for me to continue.

'Well she told me she had wanted to break up with him for months, but she didn't do it until she found out the guy had cheated on her…' I answered, my voice turned more and more into a whisper for each word.

I can be so blind.

Joshua slammed his cup on the table, which resulted in a lot of people looking our way with shocked expressions. 'That bastard! I can't stand guys like that! And poor girl! She must've been devastated! And honestly, Ashley, are you that dense?' I stared at my godfather with puzzled eyes. 'She told me it wasn't a big deal,' I answered in almost a whisper, no longer believing my own words.

'Ashleeeeey,' he dragged out with a sigh. 'Honey, it's always a big deal for young girls,' he continued as he moved closer to me and gave me a one arm hug.

'But then why didn't she tell me?' I asked as I just pouted into my coco. This is too much for my poor little head.

'It's a new city, Ashy, she probably wanted to start clean, and not have the past come back to her,' Joshua suggested and I just stared at him.

How did I not realize this before?

'Because you're kind of an idiot,' my oh so dear godfather muttered as he took a sip from his coco, pinky out and everything.

He had moved back to his old spot opposite me, probably in case I would hit him or something.

'I hate it when people do that,' I grumbled. 'What? Read your mind?'

I didn't get the time to answer before he suddenly looked over my face and put his game face on.

Oh great. 'That guy over there is so checking me out,' he said while tilting his head ever so slightly to the side.

'You sure?' I asked, not even bothering to turn around and look behind me. Joshua thinks that every hot guy he sees is checking him out. 'Well he keeps staring our way so duh,'

I turned around as curiosity took over my mind. And besides, a guy staring at us for too long is sooometimes kinda creepy.

Wait!

I know that guy!

It's Glen!

Spencer's brother that I met the previous week!

Oh this is gonna be awkward…

He caught my eyes and smiled. I smiled back awkwardly as he waved and headed our way.

'Wait, you know him?' Joshua asked. 'Introduce us!'

'Josh, he's closer to my age than he is yours! There's no way I am playing matchmaker!' I grumbled back at him.

'Age is just a number honey bunny,' he winked at me.

'And he's also married and he's Spencer's brother…' I added and I have to be honest, I have never seen Joshua pout so much.

'Well then, I can at least see there are a lot of good looks in the Carlin family,'

I sometimes don't understand my godfather's taste. Sure Spencer is drop dead gorgeous and no one in the world could beat her, and it's easy to see where she got her beauty from with a mother like Paula. But I have to say, Glen was not as lucky… at least I don't think so… maybe I'm just thinking that because I am not attracted to guys… could be… but I stand by my word! Glen is not that good looking! I probably wouldn't even look at him twice even if I was straight!

'Hey, Ashley, how nice to see you,' the blonde guy said with a cherry smile.

Awkward… I know I've said it before but I am saying it again… and again and again!

'Hi, Glen. I thought you'd be back in New York by now,' the blonde boy shook his head. 'No, not quite yet… but hey I was wondering about something. What do you know about this guy my sister is dating?' he asked as he grabbed an empty seat and sat down between me and Josh.

Straight to business eh?

'Aiden? Well I'm not a big fan of him, he's not really the sharpest guy out there if you know what I mean… why?' I was curious now.

'I just wanna look out for her. You know, after what happened with the old boyfriend, Aaron—' and without thinking, I interrupted him. 'The guy who cheated on her…'

Glen nodded. 'She told you the story, ok good, this means I'm not really stepping over any lines here… You see, I don't want her to go through the same pain like before,'

'Before,' I mumbled to myself.

Joshua just stared at us… Or Glen, mostly.

'Yeah, if ma hadn't packed up everything and moved them here, I'd kick the guy's ass for what he did,' Glen continued as if I was familiar with the story.

'He really hurt her, didn't he?' I asked, already knowing the answer.

'She was in love with him… And he broke her heart and left her alone to pick up the pieces… frankly I'm surprised she's already back to dating,'

That was what made me wonder. Why was she dating Aiden when she refused to even give us a chance? I will admit that the person I was, or probably still am, is not much different from this guy, Aaron… but neither is Aiden. And I am willing to risk everything for this girl, I couldn't fandom ever hurting her…

while Aiden… sooner or later he's gonna get bored and move on.

I know Aiden, I used to think like him.

I was him…

'I gotta go,' I mumbled and left both Joshua and Glen puzzled.

In the background I could hear Joshua introduce himself. 'Hi, Joshua Brown,'

* * *

_Ok a bit short, but also a rather important chapter, as you can see Ashley put togther some of the pieces, except for one.. why Aiden?_

_And yes I know u guys totally hate me for letting Spencer agree to a date with Aiden and I hate myself for it too lol but don't worry, Ashley will fight for her girl!_

_Now remember! reviews make me smile! oh and how do u like Joshua? and his taste in men LOL! Glen of all people, I know xD And what do u think Ashley will do next? _

_To be continued..._


	20. Confessions of a Player

_Sorry for the lack of updates. first I wanted to see how many reviews I could get.. and then I just ended up being busy XD I just realized how FUN it is being 18! I'm enjoying it to the fullest! I also haven't written that many chapters yet, also because I have been writing ideas for two new Spashley fics, I'm not sure about posting either of them tho.. we'll see ;)_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Spashley or South of Nowhere in any way... sadly... T_T_**

* * *

**Chapter 20 – Confessions of a Player**

I would guess she's still at home, as it's only 5pm.

I really hope she's home…

I got to her house as fast as I could and I gotta say I have never seen an old lady run so fast over the road!

I parked the car on the other side of the street by her house.

And then I just sat there.

Suddenly I was very nervous.

Nervous of what would happen next.

I mean, what if she won't talk to me?

Something that is understandable with the way I acted.

As I kept staring at the steering wheel I heard a door close in the distance, followed by footsteps and soft barking.

I turned my head towards the source of the sound a bit too fast, and I swear if it was possible to break your own neck, mine would be broken now!

OUCH!

Mental Note, not so fast next time!

'Ashley? What are you doing out here?' Paula walked up to my car with Bosely following closely behind.

'Oh hi, Paula. Uh no reason really, I just-'

'If you're looking for Spencer, she's up in her bedroom getting ready for her date,' Paula answered as she scratched Bosely behind his ear. 'Oh, ok cool,' I mumbled awkwardly.

What's with so many awkward moments today?

'Now if you're gonna talk her out of this date you better go hurry, she's getting picked up in half an hour,' Paula said casually as she began to walk away.

Wait, what?

'What?'

Paula just gave me a knowing look before she continued on her walk with Bosely.

Ok?

…

Am I the only one confused here?

I just think I got Paula's blessing to kick Aiden's ass!

Well maybe not kick his ass but yeh you get what I mean.

At least now I know Spencer is home.

Now I just got to get out of this car.

…

…

…

Am I out yet?

HA! Did you see the pun there?

Oh I know I am hilarious! I crack myself up!

… Anywho! Back to the task at hand!

I got out of my car and closed the door behind me.

Now I just had to get my legs working.

Ok, one step at the time…

_You can do this, Ashley!_

One…

Two…

Three…

Four…

'Will you just get in already?' A voice said.

It was Spencer!

Hallelujah, she's talking to me!

Though she doesn't look much of a happy camper…

Boo!

Mental pout!

As I finally entered the Carlin house, the blonde angel closed the door behind me.

I turned around to face her and she simply stood there with her arms crossed.

'What do you want, Ashley…' she asked as she looked down at my shoes.

I know, they're awesome!

_Ashley! F_ocus_!_

'You were in love with him... Aaron,'

Spencer looked away from my shoes and instead gazed right in my eyes.

At least now I got her attention.

'How did you—' I wasn't done. 'But he broke your heart… I'm so sorry, Spencer,'

I could see her eyes slowly watering and it made me want to just hug her right there.

'I'm sorry for what he did to you… and I know that it's because of what he did that you won't give us a chance…' my voice choked.

Spencer closed her eyes and a single tear ran down her cheek. I lifted my hand and wiped it away with my thumb. 'I just… I can't go through it again, Ash… I can't take that risk again…' she whispered as I cupped her face.

'I know… and I understand, finally I understand everything… and it's ok. It's ok, Spencer…' I whispered back which made her lean into my hand as more tears came.

'My past… I was a lot like Aaron before I met you… I have to be honest, I cheated and I lied in every way possible and I didn't bother remembering the names of the girls I was with… I thought love was a joke and I didn't want any part of it… until I met you,' Spencer opened her eyes again and blue met brown as I tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

'You changed me, Spence… ever since I first laid eyes on you… I knew that you would be able to do something that no one else has managed to do… you made me fall in love,' I choked.

She smiled down at me and wiped away some of her tears. I could feel my own set of tears forming as well. 'Since the first moment you smiled at me, you had captured my heart… and I was scared because I had never felt this way before… but as long as you smiled and tilted your head, or laughed or was simply here… it didn't matter. All that matters is that I love you… I am in love with you, Spencer Carlin,'

Had someone told me a few months back that I would proclaim my love for someone with tears in my eyes and with words like this…? I would scoff.

But here I am, standing in front of the girl, who captured my heart, telling her that she's the one for me.

'But what I don't understand is why you're going on this date with Aiden… I might not be that different from Aaron… but neither is he… I just don't understand. What is it that Aiden Dennison has… that I don't?' I had to know. I needed to know why she chose him.

'It's not about what he has… it's about what he doesn't have… And what you do,'

Confused…

'He doesn't have my heart… and therefore he can't break it,' Spencer sniffed and I finally realized what she meant.

'You just wanted to be safe?' I asked.

Spencer nodded. 'Originally I didn't want to go back to dating at all, and I definitely didn't want to date someone like Aiden… but he wouldn't give up asking me, and I just thought that if I accepted one date, then he would just move on and leave me alone…'

'But then why didn't you just tell me that?' I asked.

'I told you, I was afraid of how you would react… I was afraid that you would take it the wrong way… but at the same time I thought, if you found out I was dating Aiden… then maybe you'd give up and move on too…' she finally said.

'Is that really what you thought? Spencer… I could never give up on you…' I grabbed both her shoulders and stared right into her eyes hoping it would show her that I meant every word spoken so far.

'A part of me knew that already, but I was still so scared. I was afraid of falling in love with you because I was afraid of history repeating itself, so I tried everything to ignore my real feelings…'

Spencer moved away from me and instead turned to the living room. I followed closely behind.

'The truth is… I'm in love with you too. And once I realized what was between us I got so damn scared… so I tried to push you away… I'm sorry Ash,' more tears came and I moved to hug her tight.

'It's ok…' I just whispered as I kissed the top of her head softly.

'No it's not… I've been such a bitch to you and treated you badly, and I honestly don't get how you can love someone like m—' Spencer never finished that sentence. That's because I never let her. And she was too busy responding to my kiss.

I kissed her softly, loving the feel of her lips on mine.

I pulled away and she rested her forehead against mine. My eyes were still closed, and I was pretty sure hers were too.

'You're kinda cute when you ramble,' I said with a slight smirk which made Spencer laugh.

And then it was serious again.

'Listen… I love you, ok? And you love me… so how about we give this a shot? Hmm?' I whispered as I softly kissed her nose. She gave me a warm smile in return.

'You think you can handle it, though? Miss-I've-Never-Been-in-a-Relationship,' she said with a teasing smile.

I just smiled at her. 'Definitely. As long as you'll have me,' Spencer nodded.

'Just don't break my heart…' she whispered back.

'I won't,' I answered and leaned in to kiss her again.

* * *

_FINALLY! XD now that we got the whole "Operation Get Spashley Together" project done, I need some new drama in the story.. I got a few ideas but for nothing that I think will stick.. you got any ideas?_

_I got one more chapter written and after that I might have to put the story on Hiatus so that i can work on more... _

_until then, review : D gimme some ideas of what should happen next? maybe the return of a character? then who? oh and also thank u for all the reviews so far^^ makes me smile!_


	21. It Feels Rather Perfect

So I haven't written more chapters at the moment (I will, don't worry), this fic will be on a tiny hiatus until I've finished a few more chapters! Until then... you got Spencer's POV! ZOMG! Enjoy^^

_**Disclaimer: 'Spashley' is not mine... and I feel like crying whenever i realize that fact... XD**_

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**Spencer's POV**

Ashley's a good kisser

Ashley's a REALLY good kisser!

Like a really really REALLY good kisser!

...

I felt it needed to be shared...

You know how in a TV show you got one of those episodes where there's a lot of tension between the two main characters and it leads up to them finally getting together in the end (or you know any other super dramatic cliffhanger that only happens in the movies...). They kiss, it fades out, the end, and in the next episode it's like 'the moment later' where the two main characters are all basking in their love.

Yeah that's what happening now.

We're sitting in the couch and Ashley is currently playing with my hair.

I couldn't help but smile.

I could see the love in her eyes. It was the same that I had for her.

The same I once had for Aaron…

I have to be honest. Aaron was a big part of my life. A horrible part, but a big part nonetheless.

And it's not like he cheated on me years ago. It hasn't even been a year yet and here I am falling in love again. This time with the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on.

But the difference now is that I actually feel loved. With Aaron I was blinded by my own feelings to see how he truly treated me. With Ashley it was different. This whole time she had fought for me and never gave up… Just like she promised me.

But what if she gets bored? What if I'm not good enough for her?

'Will you stop worrying?' the brunette chuckled.

'Who says I'm worrying?' I asked as I tilted my head a bit. I knew she loved it when I did that.

'Weeeeell, you scrunch your nose a tiny bit and there's just something in your eyes. Like you're not really in this world but in your own mind,' Ashley answered as she took a sip from her coke.

Honestly she drinks coke more than anyone I have ever met.

'Nicely observed, Miss Davies,'

I was about to lean in for a kiss before the doorbell suddenly rang.

GAAAAH! Some privacy would be wonderful here!

Who in their right minds are ringing the doorbe-

Oh crap!

AIDEN!

I forgot Aiden!

'It's Aiden,' Ashley said in a low voice. I noticed a hint of disappointment as well.

'I'll handle it,' I told her quickly and left to open the door.

And there stood Aiden in all his glory, wearing a light blue shirt and worn out jeans.

Casual yet nice. I had to admit he looked good.

But there was no way I was going out with him.

'A beautiful rose for a beautiful girl,' he said with a charming voice as he gave me a single rose.

It would've seemed really sweet if it hadn't been for the fact that he must've used that move on hundreds of other girls.

'Uh thanks,' I muttered as I took the rose. 'Listen Aiden, I can't go out tonight?'

'That's ok, we can stay in,' he said with a smile.

'Uhm yeh, no, this isn't going to work… I'm sorry Aiden,' I gave back the rose and watched him sulk.

'Why not? I thought there was something between us,' dramatic…

'Honestly, I'm just not interested, Aiden. And there's someone else—'

'Ashley Davies,' he said with a slight nod, already knowing the answer.

I looked behind me to see if Ashley was listening in on the conversation before closing the door behind me.

I turned back to Aiden and nodded.

'Alright, I get it, you play on my team... But then why did you agree to this date in the first place?' he asked.

'It's kinda complicated… I'm sorry, Aiden, I really didn't mean to lead you on,'

I was genuinely sorry for the guy.

Even though he could get a new girl within seconds I had just broken his pride.

'It's cool! I mean, it's ok, I guess,' He looked down at his feet, rather disappointed, but then looked up again, showing me a smile, telling me he was ok with it.

'Though you do know, she has a bad rep right?' he continued jokingly.

I had to fight the urge to roll my eyes. 'So do you, Aid,' I pointed out and he chuckled.

'Ouch! got me!' We shared a laugh.

'So we're cool?' I asked, hoping we could wrap this up so that I could go back to Ashley.

Impatient? oh no not at all!

'Yeh! As long as you don't tell anyone I turned you gay, we're cool,' he said with a wink.

'Aiden, I was kind of already into girls long before I met you, so don't worry,' I winked back.

'Alright, then as long as we don't walk past each other at school without at least saying hi, we got a deal!' he extended his hand.

'Deal,' I took his hand and shook it. 'Now you get back in there, Ashley Davies isn't known for her patience,' he smirked. Oh such a guy!

'I talk to you later,' he added before he walked back to his car.

That went well, I thought as I waved.

I reentered the living room and found Ashley standing next to the couch with a smile plastered on her face.

'Hi,' she simply said.

'Hi,' I walked up to her and leaned my forehead against hers. Our noses touched and we just stood there, wrapped in each other's arms. Nothing more was needed.

'This feels good, doesn't it? It feels right?' Ashley asked me as she snaked her arms around my shoulders and started playing with my hair. 'It feels rather perfect,' I answered her with a smile and then kissed her.

/*********************************************/

'See Bosely, I told you Ashley would find the right words,' a familiar voice said behind us and we quickly jumped apart. Bosely barked at us happily and jumped up on the couch between us.

'Mom!' I yelled and face palmed. Yes I face palmed.

'What? You really thought I'd let you have the house to yourself longer than necessary? Keep dreaming!' Paula said with a slight smirk. 'And also if all you're gonna do is make out then you might as well just go to the movies,' she added nonchalantly and handed me some money.

I love my mom! Coolest mom in the world? I think so!

'Thanks Paula,' my beautiful Brunette said with her signature smile.

'Uhu, I expect her home at 10 sharp, clear?'

'Yes ma'am,' Ashley said quickly and I couldn't hold back the laughter.

She's so cute when she's all nervous!

Mom just stared Ashley down knowing fully well that it was slowly killing her. She then gave a single nod and walked away. 'Come on, Bosely!' she called for the dog and he quickly jumped off the couch, his tail whipping Ashley's face in the process.

I chuckled at her baffled expression followed by a glare she gave my dog as he ran out of the room.

She then turned to me and pouted. 'No laughing at my pain… you know how I am around parents… and dogs,'

'Aww, poor baby,' I cooed and patted Ashley'scheek.

'Meanie…' She muttered and crossed her arms in true five year old fashion.

'I just love messing with you. It's too easy,' I laughed as I teasingly pinched her cheek.

'You wanna go to the movies or not? Cuz you know I can just walk straight out of here and never come back,' Ashley threatened and tried her best to act serious.

I just smirked at her. 'You couldn't. You love me too much,' I leaned in closer and she returned the smirk. 'Damn, you got me,' she muttered before she captured my lips.

I would never get tired of her lips.

'Will you two just get out of here already so that I can watch the news?' my lovely mother yelled from her bedroom followed by Bosely barking.

'And by news she means Sex and the City,' I muttered dryly as I dragged a smiling Ashley out the door.

* * *

_I'm going to have to tell you a slight secret... I suck at writing fluff! XD and since we need some fluff now that they're finally together... it will take some time until next update^^ sorry, please don't kill me!_

_What do you want to happen next? I was thinking about bringing in a special character for some new drama ;) _


	22. Author's Note SOUTH OF NOWHERE MOVIE!

Sorry no update today people...

I'm just asking for some of your time.

As Spashley fans and South of Nowhere geeks I am sure you have all heard of the great news!

There's still hope for the return of Spencer and Ashley! Either as a continuing series or most likely a movie!

But we need to work together for this to happen! We need to show the networks that we truly want Spashley back! And to do that we need 100,000 views combined on the two promos by next week!

If you haven't watched the clips then I HIGHLY advice you to do it now!

PART 1 .com/watch?v=VHNprtOORIg

PART 2 .com/watch?v=_xUNXIiWDJA

*EDIT* Just write www . youtube and then add the link above!

if it doesn't work then PM me and I'll send you the link ^^

We already have more than 40,000 views but for this to work we need to stick together! Pass the link around! to all your fellow Spashley fans!

Post them on Twitter! Spam Twitter with the tag #SouthofNowhereMovie

if you have DeviantArt, post something there that has to do with South of Nowhere (I've even posted on Spashley-Love's journal)

Post on Youtube! Make promoting videos! Spam facebook, share the links! Tumblr and LiveJournal, EVERYTHING GOES!

OPERATION SAVE SPASHLEY CONTINUES!


	23. I'll Eat A Tomato For You

_I AM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY! Two months without any update? You're allowed to hate me for that! But at least, here is a new chapter! I kinda have a huge case of writer's block at the moment so I took all my energy and my brain power to finish this for you! And for the Xena fans who is reading my other fic... once I get my external fixed I will update! Promise!_

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing! Expect for Joshua^^ _**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

'Oh my gosh! I am so excited!' Joshua squealed as he slightly jumped up and down.

I simply rolled my eyes at his behavior. He was such a girl sometimes.

Joshua, my mom and I were standing outside of a theatre, waiting for my blonde beauty to arrive.

He had invited us all to watch Avenue Q, and how could we really say no to that?

After I had dropped Spencer off and gotten home, I was welcomed with tons of questions.

'How did it go?'

'Did she scream at you?'

'Did you mess things up again?'

'Is that a blush?'

'OMG! IS THAT A HICKEY?'

And Joshua wasn't the only one asking the questions. Dear ol' mommy had a few of her own as well.

After I had told them about my day, Joshua hadn't been able to calm down.

It was like he was going to his first Pride festival all over again… or the time when he met kristin Chenoweth… Either way he was crazy excited.

'Hey, sorry I'm late,'

OH BABY I THOUGHT YOU'D NEVER COME!

I couldn't have been by her side fast enough.

'Hey,' I said as I timidly gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Oh how the mighty have fallen… but she's so damn cute!

I could hear Joshua trying to muffle a squeal in the background.

'So you must be the charming young lady that has tamed my godchild,' Joshua mused as he took Spencer's hand in his and kissed it. 'I have heard sooo much about you darling, and I must say… Ashley's description of your beauty does not do you justice,' I noticed a slight blush becoming more and more evident on Spencer's face.

But it was nowhere as red as mine!

'Alright Josh, how about we get in _before_ the intermission?' I said sweetly while mentally throwing daggers at my dear godfather.

'Oh right, yes, we should probably get going… Say Spencer, what is your take on Avenue Q?' he asked nonchalantly as he linked his arm with hers and lead her through the opening. 'I've never seen it, really. Actually I haven't seen that many musicals…' Spencer shrugged which in return made Josh chuckle.

Here it comes.

You think he would notice if I just bumped into him and lead Spencer to her seat myself? Just so that we can guarantee that I actually sit next to her.

'Surely, you've seen Wicked of course,' Joshua added with a proud smile as he handed the tickets to the usher.

'No… but I've seen Lion King!' my Spencer replied happily and I couldn't help but smile at her adorable looks. She was so sweet and innocent!

'Oh honey, I have a lot to teach you,' he whispered as the usher lead us to our seats. Spencer looked over her shoulder and met my part smirk, part amused grin with a confused gaze.

&)(%&W/(/)&)(=&/)(=)?/%&#¤=/(&)%(/%&(¤&(&/(¤/)(&)(%/&/&%/()&(&/%&/&)/&(%&(%/(/(/&_-&(E%W%&%¤/%(¤/&¤%#&%¤/%&(¤&¤/%&#¤%"#%&(

/

LATER

'Oh stop complaining, Ashley! It is just _one_ tomato! It's not the end of the world,' my mother groaned before taking another sip of her wine.

'But I don't like tomatoes,' I whined in return and folded my arms in a five year old fashion.

'I have no idea how that girl stays in shape,' I heard Joshua whisper in Spencer's ear. 'In all the years I've known her, I can't remember the last time she ate something remotely healthy,' Spencer giggled at this which made me pout.

'Don't blame me for being blessed with a perfect body!' I whined again as I took a sip from my cola. In my defense I was planning on drinking something else for dinner, but dear mother would let me have wine…

I can handle my liquor, damn it! It was just_ one_ time!

'And a massive ego,' my blonde beauty added making everyone around the table laugh.

'Check!' I yelled to the closest waiter and waved frantically. Spencer grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers as my mother told the waiter that I was just joking.

'It's just one tomato, Ash… Can't you eat it? For me?' Spencer gave me her puppy eyes and I swear Bosely has got competition!

…

…

…

Fiiiiiiine…

'Fine,' I said in the end and ate the last tomato on my plate.

'Ladies and gentlemen! Ashley Davies ate her vegetables! Only took her 16 years!' Joshua said as he clapped his hands.

I just glared at him as I slowly chewed on the damn tomato.

They will pay!

They will all pay!

I will plan my revenge!

'I'm so proud of you,' Spencer whispered as she nuzzled my cheek with her nose and then kissed it, causing my mother and Joshua to go aww at the scene.

…

…

How can I stay mad at this girl?

'You're gonna be the death of me, Carlin,' I muttered as she kept nuzzling my face and smiling at my words.

'oh yeah? You mean you want me to stop?' she asked as she just barely touched my lips and then slightly moved away with a smirk.

NOOOOOOOOO! Continue please! I don't care if this is a public area and everyone are watching!

'Oh yes, please stop… as much as I think this is adorable beyond words, there is only so much I can handle here…' Joshua muttered.

You think I would get thrown out if I threw my fork at him? I'll try and miss his eye… I can't promise anything but I'll try!

'oh be nice, Josh!' my mother said as she slightly nudged his shoulder. 'That is _nothing_ compared to what I had to sit through those times I went out with you and your old college boyfriend! Remember?'

Back when dinosaurs roamed the earth?

Oh hah! I crack myself up!

Joshua tilted his head a bit as if he was in deep thought, and I really did not want to know what he was thinking about, before he then gave a defeating nod. 'Fine, point taken,' he muttered before giving my mother a kiss on the cheek. 'I am truly sorry for all those moments you had to endure, Chrissy… it must have been horrible,' he said dryly.

'It was!'

And so they just continued their banter. And while they did I turned to my blonde beauty.

'Soooo, where were we?' I purred as I nuzzled her nose with mine.

'Is the food ok? Need anything else?' Our waiter came out of nowhere and I was 100000000000000% convinced that his horrible timing was on purpose…

GAH!

* * *

_Yes... it took me two months to write a simple filler... I am honestly not sure where the story will go now, I will try and bring in some drama but it might take some time for me to figure out what to write... until then.. enjoy^^_

_Ya know the whole tomato deal is actually based on my own relationship with tomatoes xD I can't stand them and I always said no to tomatoes and refused to eat them. But when my best friend asks if I can eat one for her (the same way Spence did with Ashley...) yeah I always give in -_- I can't say no to her! XD Not the puppy eyes!_

_oook enough rambling! Enjoy! Review! Tell me what drama you want me to throw over Spashley! and once again sorry^^_


	24. Ashley's Big Hunt And Crash

_And I'm back! It's not much but it took me ages just to get past the two first lines.. writer's block suuuuucks! _

_And also it's kind of been a long couple of months.. I've mostly been working this summer (saving up for RingCon with my bestfriend!), barely getting any time off, and the time off I got.. well I missed my friends XD_

_ But! I'm already writing the next chapter now and I'm going to try my best to write at least 3 chapters before I upload again.. the drama will start again ;) _

_Also I want to thank my new readers, those who added my story to alert, those who haven't given up on me yet and those who told me this is one of their favorite stories! That really warms my heart^^ Thank you!_

**_Disclaimer: I don't owe Spencer nor Ashley (oh I wish I did) but the rest is mine ;)_**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

'You think she will like this?' I asked Sam as I held up a rather cute top for her to see.

'Probably,' Sam muttered, while barely looking at the item of clothing. I just scowled at her and put the clothing back.

'Though, I still don't think buying Spencer clothes for Christmas is the best thing to do. Buy her something special! or better yet! make something!'

I was all for her ides until the 'make something' part..

Ashley Davies may have the perfect hands crafted but she can not make things with them!

'ooooh no! I am not making something! I can't make anything worth saving my life,' I complained as I checked out the jeans section.

This time I was looking for something for myself. If it was hot enough it would technically go as a gift for Spencer too.

Christmas was a week away and I had yet to actually find my girl a present. My girl.

Gosh, thse last few months had been so amazing. It had been pure heaven in fact. I was rather surprised there hadn't been any drama.

Everything was... well I don't believe in the word perfect, but it was!

Yeah, yeah, I know I shouldn't jinx it, but it really was!

'Hey, Ash! You done daydreaming about Spencer yet? I'm getting hungry?' Sam called out.

I just sighed. 'Yeah, I think we're done here... Come on, let's go,'

Sam went to pay for her clothes. (She was on the look out for something to wear on Christmas Eve).

When she was done, we exited the clothing store and headed straight for the parking lot.

'So how's it going with momma's new boyfriend?' Sam asked curiously as she got into my car.

'You know... He's actually quite nice,' I responded as I closed the door and put the keys in the ignition. The car purred and came to life.

'Ladies and gentlement, Ashley Davies shocks us yet again!' I drove out of the parking lot and onto the streets.

'Har, har,' I laughed dryly as I kept an eye on the road. 'But I'm seriously, unlike asshole number 1,4,5,8 and 9, he's actually very nice.. And he seems to genuinly care about my mom...'

'What about asshole number 2,3,6,7?' Sam asked after some thinking.

'Oh no, they're called fuckface number 2,3,6 and number 7 is Skip... ya know, like in John Tucker Must Die? Skip always Skips!'

Sam just stared at me. 'Are you, like, keeping a highly detailed journal on these guys?'

'... I wouldn't say _highly_ detailed...' Sam facepalmed. 'It's just so that I can point out every bad quality about them whenever my mom goes "Honey, they weren't that bad"...' I reasoned.

'Oh god... ok just pay attention to the road would ya?'

'Hey, you don't have to tell me to pay attention to the road.. I have everything under control, my young Padawan,' I told her with a wink and returned to the road ahead.

Sam just shook her head and laughed. 'As long as I get home for dinner safely, I won't kill ya,'

'Now, by dinner.. do you mean your place or my place?'

'Your place, of course! Mama D knows how to make her Lasagna.. yum!'

'And who says we're making lasagna?' I asked as I turned a corner.

'Honey... your mom loves me.. of course she's going to make lasagna!'

True... If my mom could, she would adopt Sam and trade her with me..

Ok she wouldn't trade her with me, but she would definitely adopt her!

I hope...

I guess we'll be eating lasagna again then...

'ASHLEY'! WATCH OUT!'

In a split of a second I was hitting the breaks.

It all seemed like the event happened for an eternity but in reality it happened in a single moment. I held my breath, too afraid to let it escape. My hands were still holding the wheel tightly, too afraid to let go.

I looked over at Sam. She looked just as shocked and scared and out of place as I was.

I turned back to the front and gazed over the hood.

I could barely see anything from the concreat smoke.

PHEW! For a second there I was afraid I had killed someone or something!

Sam! Did she really have to scare the shits out of me like that? Really?

I was about to slap her mighty hard on her arm.

But then I noticed it... A pair of legs in front of the car.

'Oh shit! I think I just hit someone!' I quickly opening the door and leaped out.

'Hey? You ok?' I asked as I rounded the corner of the car. Whoever I had hit was already on his feet.

'Yeah, don't worry about it. You didn't hit me,' The boy, around my age, maybe a year older, smiled down at me with a dazzling smile.

Aaah! My eyes! MY EYES!

I'm meeeeeeeeltiiiiiing...

...

I just looked at him puzzingly. 'You were lying on the ground.. Are you sure you didn't hit your head a bit hard?' Sam came up to stand behind me.

'Wow, haven't even been in LA for 24 hours yet and I've already been run over by pretty ladies!'

...vomit... really?

What kind of line is that?

'Are you sure you're ok, though? You want us to take you to the emergency room or something?' Sam asked, concerned.

The guy shook his head. 'Nah don't worry, I'm fine. I just tripped that's all. Ya know, a car comin' right at ya, not easy to keep a good footing,' again with the dazzling smile? I'd rather not be blinded at the age of 18, thank you!

I'm beginning to regret not hitting him with my car...

Is it wrong to think that way?

And just think! My car could've been damaged!

My poor car!

I'm mentally hugging it now...

'Uhm ok... well if you're alright then...' Would it be rude for me to just leave? I mean if he was ok, then there's no reason for me to stay.. right?

'yes, you can just leave,' He said, reading my mind. He better not flatter himself.. reading my mind is apparently like reading off a grocery list...

'I'm sure your mom will get worried if her baby girl isn't home for dinner,' he added and brushed through his blonde, messy hair.

Wait a minute...

Was he mocking me?

'Uh yeah, exactly, so I guess we'll leave then..' I turned to Sam. 'Come on,' I growled silently.

We got in the car and I was just about to turn on the ignition when the guy's head suddenly popped in through my window.

HOLY MOTHER OF WILLOW!

'Ya can make it up to me, though. Come out with me this weekend. You can show me around the city,' the guy said, once again giving me his dazzling smile.

I just looked at him with a bored expression.

'Sorry, but I don't think my _girlfriend _is going to like that,' I told him, putting extra pressure on the world 'girlfriend' to make him get the point.

He looked at me puzzingly and probably a little shocked that he had just been rejected. He then looked at Sam and back at me and his eyes lit up.

'Oh! ..so, you two are?'

WHAT?

'Whoa! No.. no! Not us!' I answered quickly, while waving my hands frantically.

Sam quickly threw an arm arond my shoulder and gave me a one-arm hug from her seat.

'I've tried and I've tried, but alas, she loves another,' Sam said with a smirk. 'Sorry pal, but I guess you'll just have to flirt with someone else,' Sam got back to her seat as I rolled up the window, locking the flirty player out.

He took a step back as I started the car and drove away.

I looked at the rear mirror and noticed he was still staring at us as we drove away.

By the gods, I hope I never see him ever again!

**Five minutes later** and we were home safely.

And without running over any more people!

BONUS POINTS!

'Honey, we're home!' Sam yelled as she threw her bags on the floor by the entrance.

'Hey girls!' My mom came over and gave us both a hug. 'How did the shopping go?'

'Finished up all my presents,' Sam said proudly. 'Can't say the same about Ashley though,' she nodded towards me.

'Still haven't found a gift for Spencer?' I pouted. 'No...'

'Well has she ever mentioned anything she might like? Take inspiration from her interests, and the little things she mention,' My mom adviced me.

...That's actually a good advice... Mom can be really smart sometimes.

'And why didn't you say that before?

'Honey, I can't help you with _everything_!'

'Thanks ma...' I answered dryly.

She laughed and gave me another hug. 'Now let's go eat, I made lasagna,' mom said proudly and pointed us towards the kitchen.

'yay!' Sam exclaimed happily and ran for the kitchen. She can be such a kid sometimes... I love her!

'Mom you got to stop spoiling her like that... it won't be long until she moves in!' I told my mom and ran after Sam.

^^%&(¤&))(¤#%(¤&%)¤%&¤&¤#"%¤&%¤)(=)¤%#&%W¤%¤#&"#%¤&#%¤()&()#¤%&%#"^^

CarlinGrl: logged on.

CarlinGrl: Hey sexy. How was ur day?

BadassAshD: Totally sucked.. I missed you!

CarlinGrl: D'aww poor honey! I missed you too *heart*

BadassAshD: why do you have to be away right before christmas? I'm missing my daily cuddles here!

CarlinGrl: I'll be back in two days hon, and then we'll catch up on the cuddling, don't you worry ;)

BadassAshD: *pouts* I'm going to keep you to that promise...

CarlinGrl: lol, got me anything for xmas yet?

uh oh! ... ok Ash, just tell her the truth... tell her you haven't found a present yet.

She'll understand!

BadassAshD: of course! Got your present ages ago ;)

_You suck, Davies!_

CarlinGrl: Same here :D Can't wait to open it!

BadassAshD: you're going to love it ;)

_Nice one, Ash.. _

_so when she opens an empty box, how will you explain that?_

CarlinGrl: I know I will, it's from you! But hey baby, I got to go, Grams wants me to help her in the kitchen... and no jokes!

BadassAshD: Ha! Alright, call me before yo go to bed ok? Love u *heart*

CarlinGrl: Love you too, baby *heart*

CarlinGrl has logged off.

That went well...

Sam entered the room seconds later and immediately jumped on my bed.

'So did you tell her?' she asked as she grabbed the book on my bedside table.

I am Legend...

Why so shocked? I read!

...

Sometimes...

It's a good book!

...

Fine, Spencer is making me read it...

I've barely gotten past the ten first pages...

'...'

'Ash...'

'Fine, no I didn't tell her...' I mumbled.

Sam put the book back and looked at me. 'Oh well, what about the dude we almost ran over?'

I got off my chair and fell on the bed next to Sam. 'No and gods, he was annoying! I mean honestly, was I the only one who was being slowly tortured by his smile?'

'Nope, I was being tortured too.. I'm just better at hiding my reaction,' she said with a wink. 'And all together I'm just a nicer person,' she added.

'Hey!' we laughed for a bit and started talking about our plans for Christmas and New Year's.

After Sam left (Apparently she would much rather spend the night at Hayley's rather than at my place.. I feel hurt!) I went back on the computer to do some online search.

Gods why do we have to give people presents? It is soooo difficult to find something a person actually need... or want!

I have always sucked at Christmas shopping.. and birthday shopping... and any giftshopping at all..

I could always give her a sextoy?

_Ashley!_

_Whaaa?_

See what I mean?

...

...

I'm dead...

* * *

_There you go! Now who is this blonde fellow? Hmmmmmm, a new threat in town? Next chap- **and now my sister called and asked me to babysit this weekend.. HA! HELL TO THE NO, I got plans baby! *cough*... where was I?** -ter will HOPEFULLY be up soon ;)_

_Remember! R/R makes me smiiile :D Love you, peeps!_


	25. Eliza Duskhu or Sexah Tiemz Hmm

_Sooo... I voted for the first time today! XD Lol I feel like Ashley on Spencer's 18th birthday XD 'Way to pick the most boring one!' Honestly, i couldn't care less about politics, but my best friend is all "YOU NEED TO USE YOUR RIGHT TO VOTE OR I WILL PERSONALLY BEAT YOUR ASS" ... so yeh I voted XD _

_Nooow... Enough of my wonderfully interesting life and let's get on with the story shall we?_

**Disclaimer:_ Ashley Davies is not mine (excuse me while I cry), neither is Spencer Carlin or any of the characters from South of Nowhere... or Dollhouse..._**

* * *

Chapter 24

I ran up to her the fastest I could, and as soon as we connected I lifted her off her feet and swung her around.

She giggled as I lifted her up and kissed her.

Several mini kisses.

I kissed her on the nose.

She giggled again.

I'm susprised she isn't sick of me yet.

Then again... why would she be?

I kissed her on the forehead as I put her down and she gave me the smile she reserved only for me.

'I've missed you,' I mumbled into another kiss. I could feel Spencer smile into it.

'It's only been one week, Ash,' she reasoned.

'One very _agonizing_ week,' I pouted and kissed her again.

Spencer looked down into my eyes and smiled again.

'I missed you every day,' she whispered as we leaned our foreheads against each other.

'Yeah?' I asked her with a smile. 'What did you miss about me the most?' I raised an eyebrow and she laughed.

'Well, not your cockyness, that's for sure,' she replied jokingly and kissed me again before I could get the time to answer her.

'Oh hey, I got you something,' Spencer continued and went to dig up something from her bag. 'It's here somewhere,'

'Honey, you didn't need to get me anything, you know that,' I tried to reassure her.

I was secretly getting very excited.

This is where you imagine a Chibi me jumping up and down with a big smile plastered on my face...

you imagining it?

yeh?

AREN'T I CUTE?

.. ok ok, back to reality...

'No, I wanted to,' she replied. 'Aha! Here we go,' In her hand was a handmade bracelet. Sort of like one of those friendship bracelets you can find at a random stand on the streets.

She tied it around my wrist and I couldn't help but smile down at it.

'Grams showed me how to make them,' she told me as she played with my hand. 'It's beautiful,' I told her as I looked at the red, purple and black bracelet. My favorite colors. 'Thank you,'

I gave her a peck on the lips and she smiled in return. 'So you like it?' she asked nervously. 'I love it,' I told her truthfully and gave her another kiss to show my gratitude.

^^^^^^^^^^^^=)(&%¤#"!#"¤%&()=)(&%¤#%&(=?)(&%¤#"^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^)(&&¤&%"#¤%&)(%¤#¤%&)%(¤##¤%

'Really? I'm gone for one week and you run over some random guy?'

'_Almost_ ran him over, thank you very much! There's a rather big difference..' I mumbled as I stroked my blonde beauty's hair.

She was currently resting her head on my lap. We were sitting in my living room, watching Dollhouse. That guy from Firefly was Alpha? I would've never guessed!

'Well did you take him to the hospital? He could've been hurt, or gotten a concussion or-'

'He was fine, Spence! A bit overly cocky, but fine,' I reassured her.

'I hope you're right...' She mumbled.

'Seriously, Spence. The guy was fine, he walked away without a scratch.. ok he might have gotten a case of slightly bruised ego but other than that, not a scratch,'

I looked down into Spencer's eyes and gave her a reassuring smile. She smiled back at me and I could see she was finally relaxing a little.

'Don't worry, I'm not turning into a psycho man killer just yet,' I added with a wink which in return made her laugh. 'Oh no, there's still time!' she said and sat up to give me a kiss.

'So I really hope we're not gonna spend the whole day just watching TV and eating junkfood?'

'Honey, this isn't just TV, ok? it's Dollhouse! It's Eliza Dushku kicking ass on a big screen TV, how can you complain?'

Fine, she might be right, there were tons of things we could've been doing... (Don't get dirty now!)

But when you're incredibly beautiful girlfriend brings you home the first season of Dollhouse, you can't just leave it in your room and let it collect dust! No you gotta slam it in the DVD player right away!

This is totally all her fault. She knew I hadn't gotten around to watch the show and she knew I wanted it on DVD.. She only has herself to blame.. Yupp I'm standing by my beliefs here!

Spencer just smiled and shook her head. 'I guess I only got myself to blame,' she finally said. YES!

HA! See that? Not my fault!

'You're such an obsessed fangirl, you know that?' oi! play nice!

'Boo! ..play nice,' I pouted at her and she quickly pecked me on the forehead.

'I totally meant that in a good way,' she said with a smirk.

'Hmmm sure you did,' I responded and kissed her. 'Now how about we continue this little argument in the bedroom,' I raised and eyebrow and Spencer's eyes grew dark.

'Miss Davies? are you trying to seduce me?' The blonde beauty asked in almost a whisper as she tangled her arms around my neck.

'Hell yeah, I am!' was my only response which made Spencer look down and giggle.

She looked up again after a few seconds and once again her eyes were dark.

'I like that,' she whispered and dragged me off the couch.

Wait, what about Dollhouse?

Really, Ashley? Now?

What's better?

Sexah nekkid times with Spencer or Eliza kicking ass?

...

...

...

Sorry Dollhouse, you lose!

(*^^#%$^%^*%*^(%$^%I$%^*%$%#%#$^%$%(*)%^$#%^#$%^$#%$^#%#**^^#$$#%*%#%$*$**$$*$*$*$**$*$

'How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?'

'At _least_ a dozin more times!' I grumbled while trying to find some food in the fridge.

'ok, I'm sooo sooo sooo soo_ sooo_ sorry for walking in on you and Spencer...' Sam answered dryly and jumped up to sit on the counter behind me.

you heard right...

Sam, the genius that she is, didn't bother to call or ring the doorbell before entering an empty and unsupervised house in the late afternoon... She knew Spencer was here! what did she think we were doing? Playing scrabble?

_Well maybe strip-scrabble..._

_Hey that's a good idea!_

_So not the time, Davies..._

'And you better not ever ever EVER do it again!'

'Hey! it's not like I _wanted_ to see that! Come on, dude, it was an honest accident... and also it's nothing I haven't seen be-' I glared at my best friend which made her gulp.

'yeh I'll shut up now...'

Basically after Sam had walked in on Spencer and I, Spencer really couldn't get out of there fast enough. Sure she found my reaction hilarious and also had to spend some time trying to hold me down and keep me from committing my first murder, but once things had seemingly calmed down she pecked me on the cheek and was out of there before you could say "Sam is a fairy princess and I adopted her as my puppy" ...

'So what episode are you on?' Sam asked, pointing to the Dollhouse DVD on the living room table. 'Actually, I only have like two episodes left...' I muttered as I was about to take a bite of a carrot. Sam stopped me though. 'Honey, I wouldn't do that if I were you...'

I looked at her confused. she pointed to the carrot. 'You're allergic, remember?'

I looked down at the carrot in shock. 'oh crap! I completely forgot!'

I threw the carrot away as if it was some diseased mouse. I just recently found out I was highly allergic to carrots, and I guess I hadn't really gotten quite used to it yet...

I dramatically put a hand on my chest and faked a few tears. 'Thank you, Samantha! You, like, totally saved my life!'

Sam just laughed. 'And the oscar goes to... Ashley Davies, ladies and gentlemen!'

I bowed down to my invisible fans. 'Thank you! Thank you! I would really love to thank my mother, for paying for my drama lessons, and for supporting my career choice, and also I would love to thank my uncle Josh for dragging me to every Broadway show known to mankind and all my fans!' I held my coke bottle up high and dramatically posed as Sam took pictures of me with her invisible camera.

'Now since you scared away my original partner in ''Dollhouse and Eliza Duskhu is love!'' fangirling... would you like to join me and watch the last two episodes with me?'

Sam cocked her head and thought about it for a while. 'Hmmmmm... I don't know... if I don't have to apologize another 11 times then we have a deal!'

'Fine! Put the DVD in! I'll make the popcorn!'

* * *

**_And there you go! it was originally a bit shorter but it seemed a bit too short for my taste so I added the part of Sam walking in on our favorite duo XP It had to be done!_**

**_Enjoy! and sorry again for the lack of updates... ^^'_**


	26. A Merry Merry Christmas

_This should've been up ages ago! I'm sorry for that ^^' but hey! it's good timing tho! IT'S CHRISTMAS SOON :D I'M SO EXCITED!_

_So anyways here is another update ^^ enjoy!_

**Disclaimer:_ I do not own South of Nowhere in any way. But Sam is miiiiiiiiiiiiine o_O_**

* * *

'Did they really have to bring the furball as well?' my mom grumbled as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

It was Christmas morning and since Spencer and I wanted to spend our first Christmas together, Paula and mom agreed to celebrate it as one big happy family.

Which meant the Carlins came over to our house for a big sleepover.. which included Bosely as well.

He's part of the family!

Mom usually has nothing against dogs but Bosely had apparently decided that Mom's bed was the best bed in the house... in other words he successfully took up 2/3 of the bed...

'Ma, it's Christmas, they can't leave poor Bosely in the house all by himself,' I scratched the dog behind his ear, something he really seemed to enjoy.

'Yeah, but did he really have to sleep in my bed? Why couldn't he have taken yours? or Paula's?' she tried to reason as we went into the living room where Sammy was sitting in the middle of the floor, happily opening her presents like the five year old she mentally was.

Yupp, good ol' Sammy was here too! I never celebrate Christmas without that chick.

'Beeecause I was sharing bed with Sam and Spencer and therefore there was no room for Bosely and 'cause the bed in the guestroom is just horrible to sleep on and apparently even the dog could see that,' I answered as I gave her an innocent smile.

Mom was about to answer but was interrupted by Sam's sudden squealing. 'You are totally the best friend ever! Do you know that?' she screamed as she jumped down on the couch next to me and almost choked me to death.

'tickets to see Papa Roach? how did you get these! They have been sold out for weeks!'

'Eh, I have my ways,' I told her with a wink. 'Thought you could use them to take Hayley out on a real date for once,'

'EEEEEEP!' was all that came out of my best friend's mouth as she tackled me again.

'What's all the crazy screaming about?' Spencer asked as she came up behind me. She leaned over me and greeted me with a kiss.

'Oh nothing, Sam just couldn't wait on everybody before opening her presents,'

'And apparently she thinks Ashley is the best friend ever,' my mother added as she scratched Bosely's head.

'Aaah I see,' Spencer plopped down on the couch next to me and grabbed the first present with her name.

'Where's Paula?' I asked.

'Still in bed, I tried to wake her but apparently she was having a rather nice conversation with George Clooney and didn't want any interruptions so I just came down here,' she said with a smile and pecked me on the chin.

'Shocker,' my blonde beauty muttered as she opened her present. 'Awe, thank you Sam! This is lovely,' she said as she held up the present she had gotten from Sam. It was a framed painting of two kittens playing in the grass.

'You made it yourself?' she asked and Sam nodded. 'Yupp!'

'It's gorgeous! Thank you!' Spencer gave Sam a tight hug and then went back to her seat. 'And thanks for the Tomb Raider Trilogy game!' Sam squealed excited as she waved her brand new game around.

She has a thing for Laura Croft.

After a little while Paula decided to grant us her presence.

'Marry Christmas guys,' she mumbled as she rubbed her eyes and blindly tried to pet Bosely.

Oh yeah, she's definitely in a Christmas mood...

'Good morning, Paula. How was your date with George?' my mom asked teasingly. Paula glared at her for a second before her expression softened and she was suddenly grinning from ear to ear.

'Oh it was soooo lovely! He is the perfect gentlemen!'

'And he has no idea who you are and probably would feel violated if he ever knew you had R-rated dreams about him,' Spencer muttered in reply, successfully bursting her mom's bubble.

'... Careful, Spencer! I might take away your Christmas present now...' she glared at her daughter.

'Too late, ma! Already opened it,' Spencer grinned as she held up her new cellphone. 'Thank you, though!' she gave her mom a hug and kissed her on the cheek. 'You're the best mom, ever!'

'And don't you forget it!' Paula jokingly added as she sat down on the couch next to Spencer and me.

I took up an envelope with my name on it and opened it. I gasped when I realized what was in it.

I looked up at Spencer with wide eyes. 'You didn't,' I said under my breath, still in shock.

'I did,' she replied with a smile. I reached into the envelope and took out the two tickets that had been resting in it.

Tickets to see The Umbilical Brothers in Australia.

I LOVE MY GIRLFRIEND SO MUCH RIGHT NOW!

'You have any idea how much I love you right now?' I asked as I gazed at the tickets and made sure the were real and not part of my imagination.

'Not as much as I love you,' she kissed me on the cheek. 'I know how much you love them and how much you love Australia, so I thought why not kill two birds with one rock?'

I turned to Spencer and gave her a peck on the mouth. 'Why are you so perfect? What did I do to deserve someone like you?'

'You were you,' she simply said and kissed me.

'Oooookey, enough smooches! MORE PRESENTS!' Sam whined as she hit my knee over and over to get my attention.

I was desperately trying not to hit her in the face.

'Fine, fine fine! We'll stop,' I said defeated and rested my head on Spencer's shoulder.

'But do we have permission to go to Australia?' I looked at mom and Paula who simply smiled at us.

'Yes, we discussed it and agreed it was fine,' Paula said with a wink.

'You should be glad! I suggested that Joshua were to join you two on the trip as your chaperon... Not that I don't trust you, of course, I trust you with my life,' my mom added.

I just rolled my eyes at and stuck out my tongue. 'Good to know you trust me, ma!' I answered mockingly.

Paula grabbed a present lying by her feet and read the card. 'To my Blonde Beauty, From your Gorgeous Brunette... Really, Ashley? Really?'

I shot my head up from Spencer's shoulder. 'Hey! It was the only part of the wrapping I did without any help! I am proud of that card!' I whined as Paula handed it over to Spencer.

Actually that's true.

If there's one thing that I'm worse at than Christmas shopping, it's giftwrapping!

I am not kidding! I can't wrap the simplest things!

My mom came home after work the other day and found sitting on the kitchen floor with tape stuck to my hair!

She couldn't stop laughing when she saw me.

Not exactly one of my proudest moments, no...

She proceeded to show me how to make nice and simple folds and tie the ribbon correctly...

Honestly I did not know that it was such a difficult and detailed process! Gah! I am a mess...

Anyways, Spencer grabbed her present from me and started tearing up the paper.

Her eyes went wide once she saw what I had given her.

I was busy holding my breath.

'I can't believe you remembered!' she exclaimed happily. 'I didn't even think you were listening!' she gave me a tight hug which I accepted gladly.

'Of course I did! I always listen to what you say. Unless Cara Mason is being badass on my TV.. then I'm gone forever,' I admitted.

'So true!,'

Sam!

DON'T RUIN THE MOMENT!

Next time we're celebrating Christmas alone!

'This is amazing, baby! Thank you so much!' Spencer kissed me on the cheek and opened the box containing her brand new camera.

About six weeks ago, Spencer had told me that her dream was to become a filmmaker and do documentaries.

Her old camera had seen the end of its life just before she moved to LA and she hadn't gotten around to get a new one.

When I had asked her why she didn't go get a new one, she just said it was too expensive and she was busy saving up for something else.

I now understood that what she was saving up for was my Christmas present... bless her!

And while film making was her passion, she also loved taking pictures. It had been one of her hobbies when she lived in Ohio.

So I got her one of those new cameras that can both take pictures and film. A Canon EOS 60D or something like that.. I didn't really know much about cameras...

in fact I had Aiden help me.

Yes, I was shocked as well. But Aiden knew a lot about cameras since his dad was a photographer, so he gladly helped me find what I was looking for.

I was afraid the gift wouldn't be personal enough. I wanted to give Spencer something special, to show her how much I cared about her.

But as I watched her sit there, laughing at some joke Sam had just told, hug her mom... She seemed so happy. And when she turned to look at me and tilted her head ever so slightly...

Seeing the look in Spencer's eyes... I knew I had succeeded.

'Oh wait! There's one more' my mom pointed to a present tucked under the tree. It was weird how we had missed it.

Sam leaned over and grabbed it. She read the card and shrugged. 'It just says 'To Spencer',' she said and handed it over to my girl.

'But who is it from? Mom?' Spencer asked as she turned to her mom.

'I don't know honey... Frankly I don't remember putting it in the car with the other presents when we left the house,' Paula scratched her head as she tried to think were it came from.

I raised my hand awkwardly. 'Actually...'

Everyone turned to me and things couldn't seem more awkward.

'Someone rang the doorbell the other day... There was no one there when I opened the door, only this present and a note that said

'_A present for Spencer Carlin. Just place it under the tree with the other presents. She'll know who it's from when she opens it_','

Spencer looked at me confused and then down at the present on her lap. after a few seconds of silence she teared at the paper.

Inside was a regular brown cardboard box with no kinds of markings on it to say where it came from.

She opened the box and inside was a little golden teddy bear with a red ribbon tied around it's neck. on the ribbon it said with tiny golden letters '_To my favorite girl'__._

I looked at the teddy confused.' Who is it from?' I asked as I watched Spencer.

She looked absolutely shocked. almost horrified.

'It's from my dad...'

* * *

_And there you go! Sorry it took so long, but I hope you liked the update anyways! Dramaaaa!_

_I've wanted to bring in Arthur for a while I just needed a good timing! Anyways the drama continues!_

_Also the giftwrapping part... slightly based on me hehe! I'm not as bad as Ashley though, but when I was trying to wrap in my best friend's present the other day... I honestly couldn't get it right, so my mom pushed me away and did it herself, while giving me tips! It's not like I hadn't done gift wrapping before! it's just that I'm really bad at it XD Not one of my finest moments, no!_

**_What do you think Arthur wants? And what's with this guy Ashley almost ran over? Will Aiden ever be part of the gang now that Ashley can actually be in the same room with him?_**

**_You will find out next oooon My Blonde Beauty! TO BE CONTINUED!_**


	27. Hello Father

_Guess who's back! Sorry it's taken so long.. things have been rather hectic these last few months and tons of things have happened. But I'm gonna put away some time to give you this little update ;) _

_I have absolutely no idea where the story is heading ._. or what I'm gonna do with Arthur..._

_I also wanna take the time to thank my new readers, those who added my story to alert and fave! Thank you!_

**Disclaimer: _I don't own Spencer Carlin or Ashley Davies :c but Samantha is mine :D_**

* * *

Things hadn't really been the same after the incident on Christmas morning. Everything was different.

At least to me!

Spencer was acting as if it never happened.

She wouldn't talk about it, and whenever I brought it up... Well she'd do anything to change the subject or get my mind on something else...

I guess I could understand. She didn't really wanna deal with her father's return, but still she should talk to me about it. Get it out, you know?

Having it all bottled up inside won't help her at all. But I can't push her into doing something she doesn't want to...

Gah it's so frustrating!

At least the trip to Australia helped us both to get our mind off things.

The trip was amazing. I don't have any other words to explain it.

It was just perfect.

... And I am sooooo glad mom didn't send uncle Joshua to chaperon...

Anyways, we're back home now. Or at least, almost home.. We're currently at the airport, waiting for Spencer's bag.

She's so cute!

Spencer, having no patience whatsoever, tapped her foot as she waited for her bag to appear.

She told me on the way to Australia that she was always afraid of losing her bag while traveling. Hence why she was pretty much pacing at this point.

'Oh thank god, there it is!' she exclaimed happily when she saw her red bag appear before her.

'I thought it was gone forever,' Spencer hugged her bag lovingly before taking my hand in hers and lacing our fingers together.

'We didn't even wait that long, Spence. Honestly, when you told me about this, you really weren't kidding!' I said jokingly as we headed for the exit.

She nudged my side. 'Hey, be nice!'

'I'm just saying, I'm glad I was in the bathroom the first time around,' I added, earning me another nudge.

'Well, you're lucky that the bag was the first one out that time,' Spencer stuck at her tongue at me, which honestly just made me turn into a complete puddle.

'So you're mom picking us up?' I asked, looking around for a blonde Mama Carlin.

Spencer didn't answer.

I turned to her and waved a hand in front of her to catch her attention.

'Spence?'

Her gaze was focused somewhere else.

I turned to whatever or whoever Spencer was looking at.

A lot of people were walking past us trying to catch a free taxi or meeting up with friends or family, but there was one man who stood out of the crowd. He was staring right back at us with his intense blue eyes.

He looked familiar... Where have I seen him from?

'Spencer, who is that man?' I asked, again trying to get my girlfriend's attention.

The man came towards us and gave Spencer a gentle smile.

'Hi, Spencer,' he said.

Spencer simply nodded. 'Dad,'

Wait.. WHAT?

Dad? As in Arthur Jones?

The man who abandoned the Carlins and then didn't give any word from him for the next 16 years?

...

...

This is awkward... Should I say anything?

'Arthur Jones,' the man said with a smile and gave me his hand to shake.

'Uhm.. Ashley Davies. I'm..uh.. her friend,' I shook his hand awkwardly.

'Girlfriend, actually,' Spencer added as she watched her father.

'Really? oh, well it's nice to meet you, Ashley,' Arthur said as he let go of my hand.

I have a feeling he isn't as Yay Gay as Mama Carlin...

'How are you, Spencer?'

'I'm good. I've been good. Not that you'd know of course, I mean, you haven't exactly been around for the last 16 years,' Spencer answered bitterly as she crossed her arms.

'Spencer, please...' Arthur pleaded. A part of me felt bad for the man but I could understand Spencer's anger. I'd be angry too if my father had returned after so many years.

Then again my dad is dead, so that'd be just terrifying...

'No, dad! You left us! You left mom and Glenn! You left me! What gives you the right to come back here?' Spencer had raised her voice. Her words were filled with venom as she spoke.

Arthur took a step back.

'I wanted to see my daughter. I wanted to see how she was,'

'Well, now you've seen me. And I'm good, no thanks to you,' she answered and took my hand. 'Come on, Ashley. Mom's probably waiting for us,' she mumbled and dragged me to the other direction.

'Spencer, please! Just give me a chance? Let me take you out to lunch this weekend?'

'Thanks, but I think I'll pass,' Spencer just kept walking. I wasn't sure what to do other than follow her.

Arthur came up behind us.

'At least take this,' he handed her a note. 'That's my number, if you change your mind,' he added and then walked away, knowing his defeat.

Spencer looked at the note for a while before she stuffed it in her pocket.

Well... at least she didn't throw it away.

That's something, right?

'Spencer, what was that about?' I asked as Spencer finally slowed down her pace. She looked around, probably for Paula.

'What do you mean?' she answered, not looking at me.

'The way you acted with your dad,'

'The man abandoned us. You really expected me to run up and give him a hug?' Spencer snapped.

'No, but you didn't have to be so mean to him,' I tried to reason.

I noticed Paula waving at us from afar.

'This is none of your business, Ash. Just leave it, ok?' she mumbled as she sped up and headed towards Paula.

I quickly grabbed Spencer's shoulder and turned her around to face me.

'Spence, please. I just wanna help, ok? I didn't mean to butt in, but I'm your girlfriend, you're supposed to be able to talk to me about this... Please don't shut me out,' I whispered as I stroked her hair softly, trying to ease away the anger.

Spencer relaxed in my arms and met my gaze. 'I'm sorry, Ash... it's just... Seeing him again... My life was completely fine without him around...'

'I know baby, I know,' I kissed her forehead.

Spencer exhaled through her nose and met my gaze again. 'I love you... you know that, right?'

I just smiled and nodded. 'I love you too,'

Spencer smiled and gave me a soft kiss before lacing our fingers together and leading us towards Paula and the car.

'My god, you two are slower than turtles!' Paula exclaimed as she gave us both a big hug.

* * *

Alright, not a big chapter but it's something. and yes Spencer is very mad at her dad. I mean come on!

I just don't know what I have planned for him next or how I want Spencer to act around him in the near future.. what do you guys think?

and for those who wonder.. we'll be seeing more of the guy Ashley almost hit with her car ;) He was actually gonna be mentioned in the original version of this chapter but since I managed to get the whole thing deleted (another reason why this is so late).. I just dropped the whole idea...

Anywho.. Hope you liked the little update, I'm hoping to get a longer one in, with more scenes, very soon :)

Remember, R & R makes me smile!


	28. No Dirty Details For You

I have no excuse as to why I haven't updated... or at least no really valid excuse ^^'

Anyways, I now officially entered something we in Norway call "Russetiden", which is sort of a 3 week period right before our finals where we are allowed to (and they expect us to) party and celebrate the end of 13 years of school. Honestly, we're 4 days in and this is the first time I've gotten to truly sleep and catch up on my strength.. as well as sit down on the computer. and Now that I finally got this little break, I thought I'd give you guys an update ;)

**Disclaimer: _I don't own Spencer Carlin or Ashley Davies :c _**

* * *

'Ashley Davies! How dare you return without telling me?' Sam stormed into my room with a plate of cookies.

'Oh hi there, Sam! I forgot that you don't knock...' my eyes wan Sam,'dered down to the plate of chocolate chip cookies.

...

My cookies.

'Oi! Are those my cookies?' I exclaimed and sat up on the bed. Sam looked at the plate and up again. 'Pfft! No! These are.. mine! .. I brought them for you! As a welcome back gift,' she said and quickly gave me the plate of cookies. 'My mom told you that you could take them, didn't she?' I mumbled as I chewed on one of the cookies.

'Well, your mom does love me,' Sam winked at me which made me laugh. I got off the bed and gave her a hug. 'I missed you, silly Sam,'

'And I missed you...' she mumbled into my shoulder. We let go of each other and she threw herself on my bed. 'So... tell me... how was the trip?' she asked as she read the back cover of the book I had been reading before she arrived. 'Ooh Game of Thrones.. Lena Headey is so hot,' she threw the book away and then looked at me for answers. 'Details. Now,' she simply said and crossed her legs.

'What is there to say? We had an incredibly fun time, we got to meet the umbilical brothers, who are awesome by the way, aaaaand yeh there's not that much to tell,' I said which only made Sam look disappointed. 'That's all? I know that the Umbie brothers are awesome, but that's it? You got nothing else to tell? What about bedroom activities?' she pushed on. 'Sam!'

'Whaat? You used to share stuff like all the time before,' she tried to reason as she stole one of my cookies. 'Yeah, well I don't kiss and tell anymore, Sammy,'

'Boo, you're boring,' she muttered. 'Not a little details? I'm sure I saw some popcorn downstairs!'

'Sorry Sam, I guess you have to read fanfiction like every one else,' I winked and ate another cookie.

She pouted at me.

I sat down next to her. 'There is one thing though,'

'Yay!' Sam exclaimed as she sat up closer to me.

'Not like that! It was at the airport on the way home. Spencer's dad was there,'

'Oooh drama. What happened? How did Spencer react to this?'

'She was angry. Wouldn't even listen to him,' I whispered and looked down at my own hands.

'Well, what did he want?' Sam asked.

'He wanted to have lunch with her... to explain himself,' I said.

'Hmm maybe the guy is dying,' Sam suggested jokingly. Although I didn't find it all too funny.

'Wait, what? Dying?'

'Dude, I was joking,'

'Yeah, but what if that is why he's here? What if he's really dying and just wants to spend his last time with Spencer?' I asked frantically and got of the bed.

'You really believe that?'

'I don't know... I'm probably overreacting... I mean, it's not really any of my business, is it?'

Before Sam had the chance to answer, Bon Jovi started blasting from her phone.

'Sorry, that's probably Hayley. I'm supposed to meet her at the mall later,' she said before she answered the phone.

'Hey Hayles,' she said and tuned out.

What if that's why Arthur was back? What if he really was dying? I mean, why else would he be here, no offense to the man I barely know.

Ashley, now you're over thinking again...

But what can I do? Spencer won't talk to her dad... I think she should. if this is the only chance she has and she refuses to take it... she's going to regret it in the future!

Gah! Too much thinking for poor Ash... Me not like!

'Ash!' Sam shouted.

'Hmm?' I looked up at Sam who was currently standing by the door as if she was leaving.

'I said, I have to go. Hayley is in the car outside,'

'Oh, ok. Give Hayley my best then,' I answered with a smile and picked up my book on the floor.

'And don't think too much about Spencer's dad, ok? This is her deal, not yours. You don't have to burden yourself with her problems,' Sam gave me a smile and then she was gone.

Better said than done, Sammy...

* * *

Shooooooooort chapter, I know! But I just had to get back into writing again.

After I uploaded the previous chapter I got a question from a reader asking if Arthur maybe was sick and dying and that's why he was back. What the reader didn't know was that the theory was spot on. I was in fact bringing Arthur back because he was dying, I just didn't know how to continue with the storyline.

Anyways, I'm thinking the next chapter might be in Spencer's POV and maybe go further into the Arthur storyline. we'll see^^

Also thank you to everyone who has added this to favorites and reviewed! you guys are awesome!


	29. I Needed a Father

I watched The Avengers yesterday! Have you seen it? IT'S EPIC! Joss Whedon never disappoints XD Anywhoooo.. thought I'd do another update ^^'

**Disclaimer:_ I do not own any South of Nowhere characters.. *sigh*_**

* * *

**Spencer's POV**

I had been staring at the note for close to an hour now. Just staring. My eyes followed his handwriting over and over, and after an hour of doing nothing but looking at the note I had memorized his number. I didn't even really need the note anymore. And a part of me didn't want it either, but I couldn't throw it away.

As I sat there in the living room, with Bosely's head on my lap, I tried to put together a theory on why my father would contact me now after all these years. Each new theory just reminded me how much I needed to cut back on the TV-watching with Ashley... One theory even suggested that my father was a secret agent who probably went by Mr Jones or a secret code number like 009, and that he had to leave his family to protect them fr-... My mind is a mess...

But no matter what reason he had for being back, the question was whether I should take this opportunity to finally get to know my father or not.

I don't know!

It's all just so confusing!

Why did he have to come back? I was doing just fine without him. I had mom and Glenn, we didn't need him.

If he's so set to be back and get to know me, then why didn't he come earlier?

Why was't he there during my first soccer match? Where was he when I got my first A or when Aaron broke up with me.. I really needed a father then!

I needed a father that would pick me up and swing me around after a good game, one that would kiss my cheek and hang my grade on the fridge and one that would reassure me that he'd always protect me from high school boys... I needed a father like that, but he was never there and I grew to accept that. I don't need him...

I threw the note into the fireplace and watched it turn to ashes. It didn't help much though... I still had the number memorized... and I wanted to call him.

Bosely lifted his head and barked softly as if he knew something was wrong. I just smiled at him and stroked his head. 'What should I do, boy?' I whispered and watched the fire dance. 'Should I call him?'

'I think you should,'

...

When did Bosely learn to talk?

...

And when did he start sounding like a woman?

Ashley has been a bad influence on my mind...

'Hey mom,' I said without turning around.

Paula came around the couch and sat down on the coffee table in front of me.

She bent her head and looked at me with concern. 'I think you should,' she said again.

I look up and into my mother's eyes, not really sure what to believe. 'Mom...' I started but she interrupted me. 'Your father wants to get to know you, and after all these years it must have taken a lot of bravery to be able to take that step. Don't you think he expected you to be mad at him? that you wouldn't want to talk to him? He still came, and it seems like he won't give up,'

I simply looked down at Bosely who softly whimpered. 'I don't know mom... I mean he left you! His own wife, the woman he claimed to love. He left his own children...'

'I will never forgive him for leaving me, I can tell you that. But Arthur was a good man once, and that memory will always be in me. I will always remember him as a kind and gentle man who just made a few mistakes on the way. And Glenn got to have a childhood with his father, no matter how short it may have been, he will also have a kind memory of him,' Paula moved closer to the edge of the table and stroked my cheek.

I looked up at her. 'But you... you never got to know your father. You have no memory of him. I would hate myself if I didn't let you take this chance at getting to know him. He might not wait around forever, and he might not be back after this,'

'So you're saying I should call him?' I asked unsure. My mom smiled and leaned over to kiss me on the forehead. 'I think, deep down, you will regret it if you don't,' she said and then got up. 'I got a late shift today, so you're on your own with dinner,' she yelled from the hall.

A couple of minutes later I heard the door shut and I was alone. Bosely had jumped off the couch to search for food.

Food... I was feeling a bit hungry.

I took up the phone and started to dial Ashley's number, but then I stopped.

I erased the numbers and started again. This time dialing Arthur Jones' number.

I pressed the call button and yelled the phone close to my ear. I closed my eyes and swallowed as I waited for him to pick up. What if he didn't pick up? What if he suddenly changed his mind? Or what if he was too busy for me? Maybe I should just ha- I was interrupted by a voice coming from the other end. 'Hello?'

'Daddy?'

'Spencer? You called,' Arthur sounded surprised but he seemed happy that she had called him.

'Yeah... I was wondering if you make wanted to go out and eat? uh.. with me? Mom's not home so-' 'sure! Of course, I would love to. Where would you want to eat? You want me to pick you up?' he nervously asked and I couldn't help but smile a bit.

'Yeah, that'd be great,' I whispered.

* * *

Another update! My way of saying sorry for always waiting months to update ^^'

Though I don't think I'll update again until I get at least 4 reviews where you say you want more xD I explained in the last chapter that I am in the middle of Russetiden, which means I am celebrating the end of 13 years of school, so it might take some time before I can update again. But if I get more than 4 reviews then I will sit down and finish more chapters ;)

Anyways, enjoy!


	30. Desperate Davies

I ask for 4 reviews and get 6... Me and my eeeeextremely big mouth.. I guess I deserved that one didn't I? Oh well, a promise is a promise so here it is. a new update! I'm glad you all want more though! it warms my heart :D

oooh and of course, good ol' Tilly mixed up the dates and now she's not even sure of what month Spashley got together in the fic... I've decided that it happened in late November... so in the chapter "Ashley's Big Hunt and Crash" when she says the last few months have been amazing... just pretend it says weeks :3 and besides... they've been fooling each other since the beginning so... yeh anyways.. this chapter is set in late February.

**Disclaimer: _I own nothing, as per usual.. and my keyboard is a b*tch.. :3_**

* * *

**Spencer's POV**

So I'm sitting in the car... with Arthur.

it took him about ten minutes to pick me up, so my guess is that he lives down at a motel close by.

He got out of his car and greeted me with a smile and a very awkward hug before he opened the passenger side door for me.

Despite the fact that he seemed happy that I had called him, he also seemed a bit tired. He wasn't old or anything, he was probably in his early 40s, but he still seemed tired and I don't know.. gray for his age. His eyes seemed heavy, like he was having a difficult time focusing on what was ahead... which also made me really want to take over the wheel...

We drove for about five minutes before he started making conversations. 'So how's school?' he asked while keeping his eyes on the road.

'Oh, fine I guess,'

'Yeah? Getting good grades? Keeping yourself out of trouble?'

'Almost all straight As and only one detention this year,' I answered and smiled at the memory. That was the day she met Ashley. It was in fact Ashley's fault that she had gotten detention that day.. well not really, I just like to blame her for it.

'Good girl,' Arthur continued. 'Got your eyes set on any colleges yet?' I hadn't really thought about it yet.

'Actually, I'm not sure...' I answered while looking out the window. 'I was maybe thinking of studying abroad,'

Arthur nodded. 'Sounds like a good plan,' he said and turned left. 'What about Ashley?' he asked nonchalantly.

What about Ashley... We hadn't really talked about what would happen after high school... heck, I wasn't even sure they'd still be an us by the time we graduate... at least not in the beginning. 'I don't know what Ashley wants... she's not really the studying type,' I answered and kind of hoped he would leave it at that.

Arthur just nodded again. 'So eh, you and Ashley? You uhm have been, well, uhm for how long?' he asked awkwardly. I just turned to him. 'Are you asking how long I've been together with Ashley or how long I've known I was gay?' I asked straightforward which sort of caught him off guard. 'I honestly don't know what I'm asking,' he then said a bit ashamed. I stared at him for a while before I finally answered. 'I'm not really into labels, dad. Let's just go with that. And as for me an Ashley, we've been together since November, so that makes it three months,'

wow.. it had only been three months? it felt like a year already... Well if you count the whole going back and forth drama we had the first few months, then I guess it has been longer...

'And it's serious?'

'I love her. I think I have since the first moment I met her,' I answered smiling at the memory once again. 'And I know she feels the same way,' I continued, remembering everything she had gone through just to prove she had change.

Arthur parked the car and then turned to me. after a couple of seconds he smiled. 'Good. As long as my little girl is happy, then I am happy,' he answered and then got out of the car. I did the same and we locked the doors behind us before heading over to the restaurant we had chosen for the night.

* * *

**Ashley's POV**

I was sitting in my room, bored beyond imagination... I was doing homework.

Spencer hadn't answered any of my texts which made me pout. What was she doing on a Friday night like this? it's Friday night! she should keep me company! or well.. it's of course her choice... It's not like she's the only one I hang out with... I got Sam.

... Although Sam is on a date with Hayley. Wow, I am sad...

There's no one else I can call who'd want to watch Kate Beckett kick some serious ass while being the greatest and hottest tease in television history? Let's think... who likes hot ladies, guys with awesome one liners, murder mysteries, and just general good TV...

...

I know someone...

Do I dare?

Will I really sink that low?

...

...

**Five minutes later...**

'Heeeey! Aiden! What's up?' I yelled into the phone awkwardly. Mentally facepalming myself for actually calling Aiden of all people. I must be desperate...

Well, at least it wasn't Madison!

'Ashley? Uhm, nothing too important. Finishing up this essay... Why?' he asked.

'Oh I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out? I got Castle season 3?' I answered, hoping it would tempt him.

'Let's get this straight... It's a Friday night, you got no one to hang out with, not even Spencer, aaaand you're calling me... Ashley, are you desperate?' he asked.

'Yeeeeeeeees,' I answered rather dramatically as I fell down on the bed. 'Order a triple cheese pizza and I'm in,' Aiden answered which made me wanna dance on a cloud of happiness.

'You're actually not as bad as I thought, Aid,'

'I thought you came to that conclusion when I helped you find a present for Spencer,' he answered jokingly.

'What, I can't remind myself that you're an ok guy?'

* * *

**Spencer's POV**

Once the waiter had arrived with our food and left again I turned to Arthur. 'So why did you leave?' I asked, not wanting to beat around the bush.

'Spencer...'

'No, Arthur! You promised you'd tell me,'

Arthur turned to look at me. 'What happened with 'daddy'?' he asked with a smile, trying to lighten the mood.

I just looked at him.

'ok, fine... I was scared. I loved your mother, but I wasn't ready for a family,' he whispered.

'And so you just packed up and left?'

'Pretty much, yeah.. I knew I was going to regret it from the moment I did it, but-'

'Then why did you do it? Why didn't you just come back?' I asked.

'I was scared,' he simply said.

'That's not an excuse, dad!'

'Listen Spencer. I know I've made a lot of mistakes in my past. And I don't have any excuses other than the fact that I was a stupid and scared kid... But I'm here now, and I'm here to change all that,'

'But why now? Why did it take you 16 years to realize this?' I asked. It didn't make sense that it would return after so many years.

'Spencer...'

* * *

**Ashley's POV**

_I can... see you naked._

_Really? How do you like my navel ring?_

'You really think she has a navel ring?`' Aiden asked as he picked up another slice of pizza.

'Gods, I hope so,' was the only thing I could say. 'First a tattoo, now a navel ring? She's gonna drive Castle crazy!'

Aiden was just about to say something before my phone started ringing. I looked at the caller ID and immediately answered.

'Hey Spence! I was getting worried when you didn't answer my tex-'

'He has cancer, Ashley...'

I rose from my seat and walked away from Aiden who looked at me confused. 'What?' I asked.

'Arthur has cancer... he's dying,'

* * *

**DU DU DUUUUU! 3 new chapters in less than a week! I hope you're very happy now XD **

**So now the plot thickens a bit. What will happen next? **

**I'm thinking of making Aiden more part of the group. Besides the fact that he totally stole Ashley from Spencer, I still think he was a cool character.**

**Anyways. I don't know when I'll update next, but hopefully it won't take months XD still tho! remember to review!**


	31. I Live in A Soap Opera

_Summer is here! I am so happy! It's crazy warm here, and I'm loving it XD_

_Anywhooooo... back to the story at hand... so Arthus has terminal cancer... Aiden is slowly becoming part of the group... and who was that guy Ashley almost ran over? will he ever return? or is this writer too lazy to find a story for him?_

_oh and this is set right after the last chapter... so the end of February._

**Disclaimer:_ I own nothing... fuuu_**

* * *

**Ashley's POV**

'You okay?' I asked Spencer as I slowly stroked her hair. I had sent Aiden home the second I got off the phone and then gone to pick Spencer up at the restaurant.

It was rather awkward. Me standing outside, waiting for my girlfriend while she explained to her father that she needed some time to think... About his cancer.

What is this? A soap opera?

Am I in The Truman Show?

Or in Grey's Anatomy?

Anyways, we went back home to my place, and right now we're sitting on my bed.

Spencer is lying down with her head on my lap and I'm stroking her hair. I don't really know what else to do. I don't know what to say or how to make her feel better.

All I know is that I need to be here for her for as long as she needs me.

'Not really...' Spencer whispered.

She hadn't said much since we got back home and, I have to be honest, I had started to worry a bit. 'I just wish there was something I can do...'

'Hey honey... you can't punish yourself for this,' I answered her as she sat up. 'You can't save him from this,' I gave her a soft kiss on her forehead.

'Then what am I gonna go, Ash? He only has a few months left at most,'

'Spend time with him. At least you know how much time you have left, and you can make the best of it. I never got chance with my dad...' I told her as I remembered my own father's sudden death and how I never got to say goodbye to him. I remembered I beat myself up about it for months, crying myself to sleep and so on. Spencer needed this. Arthur came back so that he could get to know his daughter before it was too late. Spencer needed to be with her father, or she'd regret it for the rest of her life.

'But what if I can't do it? What if every time I see him, I will be reminded of the fact that one day he'll be there smiling and the next he will be gone. Why couldn't he just have spared me the pain and never showed up in the first place,' Spencer asked. She had so many questions. So many questions that needed answers. 'Then you'd spend the rest of your life wondering,' I answered.

'You don't want that. At least now you have a chance to know your father. Every song ends, Spence... is that any reason not to enjoy the music?' I asked.

'Now is really not the time to quote One Tree Hill, Ash,' Spencer told me with a slight smile. 'Just ignore the fact that I am quoting a teen drama that should've ended in its glory days rather than push for a 9th season... What I said, is still true and it does make sense. There's no reason for you not to enjoy the music while it's still playing,'

Spencer turned to me and smiled lovingly.

I loved that smile.

I loved her.

'Why are you so good to me?' she whispered.

'I have absolutely no idea... seriously, it's a mystery,' I answered which made her laugh a little. 'Does your mom know?' I asked and things became serious again.

'Not yet... He hasn't gotten the chance to talk to her yet,'

'But he will tell her, right?' I asked.

'Yeah,'

'Then you will get through it together. You'll have your mom by your side, and you will have me,'

Spencer just looked at me. a tear escaped her left eye and I went to carefully wipe it away. I cupped her cheek and gave her a reassuring smile.

'I love you so much, Ashley,' Spencer whispered.

'I love you too, more than you'll ever know,' I whispered back and kissed her.

* * *

**A week later...**

'Cancer? wow that really sucks man!' Aiden said. I never told Aiden what had happened the week before or why I suddenly kicked him out of the house. In fact I hadn't told anyone the news, not even Sam.

Spencer didn't want anyone to know, at least not until her mom and her brother had also gotten the news. They got the news a few days ago, but Spencer wanted things to calm down before I told Sam.

It was very difficult for me to not tell her, I mean I tell her everything!

'Tell me again why Aiden is here?' Sam asked as she eyed the tall basketball player.

'Sam, be nice,' I warned her. 'Ignore her, she's not used to boys in our group,' I told Aiden who just nodded. Sam wasn't all that happy about Aiden being part of the group now.

She had been giving me the evil eye ever since I invited Aiden to sit with us during lunch.

'I'm sorry about Spencer,' Sam said in the end. Now was not the time to argue about the "No Boys Allowed" rule we added when we were 12 and the "No Changing The No Boys Allowed Rule" rule that we added when we were 13...

'How she holding up?' Aiden asked.

'She's handling it,' I answered. 'Paula is keeping her home for a few more days though. I think it's so that they can be sad together,'

'Have they had any contact with Arthur, though?' Sam asked.

'Yeah, he came by a few days ago to give the news to Paula... Other than that he's been keeping his distance so that the news could sink in,'

'How did Paula take it?' Sam continued.

'Apparently she was a bit in denial, called up Arthur's doctor and such,' I answered and sat down on the bench next to Sam.

'Well this sucks...' Sam muttered. 'I mean could things get any worse?'

'Yo! Aiden!' a voice sounded from behind us. It sounded familiar. Where have I heard that voice... Oh no.

I don't even want to turn around...

No, no no... not him...

I looked at Sam who was most likely thinking the same thing. She also recognized the voice behind us. We both turned around simultaneously and then groaned.

'You...' I said dryly as I was blinded by a obnoxiously dazzling smile. It was the guy I had accidentally run over back in December. What was he doing here? Him and his incredibly yucky, messy hair and dangerously white teeth.

'Well if it isn't Tegan and Sara! Or is it Xena and Gabrielle?' he said smugly.

I got up from my seat. 'First of all, I applaud you for know who Tegan and Sara are and second of all... I am totally Xena,' I answered. 'Now... if you don't mind me asking, and excuse my language as I do, but what the hell are you doing here?'

Sam came up behind me. 'Why do you get to be Xena?' she asked confused. '... So not the time,' I said through gritted teeth.

The douchbag (We'll call him that until we know his name) just raised an eyebrow. 'I'm the new assistant coach for King High's Cobras,' he answered.

Nooooooo! Why universe! Why are you against me!

This guy is working at my school now?

'How is that possible? You're our age!' Sam answered. 'I graduated from High School last year, missy,' he answered and then turned to Aiden.

'I just came to say that coach wants you starting tomorrow,' he announced. 'And also practice in an hour,' Aiden nodded and douchbag turned to us. 'Ladies,' he smiled and gave us a nod before he walked away.

I wanted a couple of seconds before I turned to Aiden. 'Him? Him? Why is he the new assistant coach? of All the obnoxious guys in LA! Why him?'

'Coach thinks he's talented... He's was the star shooting guard back in high school, you know. He would've played at UCLA if it hadn't been for his shot knee,' Aiden answered nervously. Poor guy wasn't used to me freaking out like that. And also he had no idea me and Sam almost ran over him once...

'And so he decided to be the assistant coach here? Just my luck... It's a good thing I never go to any of the games,' I told him. Phew!

'Aww! I was hoping you'd come and see me play tomorrow! You heard Aaron, I'm starting tomorrow... Please come?' he pouted at us. Sam and I looked at each other and sighed.

'ok, fiiiiine, we'll co- wait, Aaron? His name is Aaron?' I asked. It couldn't be... 'Yeah, coach Aaron McCray,' Aiden answered, still not sure what was going on.

'And he was the star shooting guard... He didn't by any chance graduate from Ohio, did he?'

'He did,' Aiden nodded.

'What's going on? You know him, Ashley?' Sam asked confused.

I just stared at the direction Aaron had gone. Life is not fair...

'He's Spencer's ex-boyfriend...' I whispered.

* * *

_There you go! More drama! I've wanted to bring Aaron in for aaaaaaages and now he's finally here. How will Ashley keep herself from running over him once and for all? and How will Spencer handle the news of her ex-boyfriend being in town? Will she be able to handle both her father and Aaron while the end of her senior year closing in? And will Sam ever accept Aiden as part of the group?_

_Who knows!_

_Anyways, enjoy! Also any Castle watchers out there? I was thinking of starting a Castle fanfic maybe ._._

_Remember R/R makes me smile :)_


	32. Fear is a Strange Thing

_You know.. when summer started I was positive I would be able to give you guys several updates... sadly for you, I kept myself very busy.. But now I am back! hopefully... anywho, sorry for the long wait! Forgive me? :3 Cookie?_

**Disclaimer:_ I do not own Spencer or Ashley... sadly I own Aaron... that douchbag! XD_**

* * *

What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do what am I gonna do whatamIgonnado?

_..._

I think my brain just crashed...

Calm down, Ashley...

I'm freaking out here!

I've been freaking out ever since I found out who the annoying douchbag was!

Actually that was more of a shocking moment for me... I didn't truly start freaking out until I realized that, even though my girlfriend can be a bit cute and naive at times, she is not blind... I'm pretty sure Spencer will notice her ex-boyfriend yelling at Aiden and the other players... unless... well, I could attend the game topless...

...

...

That might actually work.

Ok, it's settled.

My plan is set!

I'm going to tonight's game topless to keep my girlfriend's mind off her ex-boyfriend! It's foolproof!

Really, Ashley? Really?

ok, maybe not foolproof... I doubt Spencer would be able to control herself...

...

and I don't think I'd even be allowed into the gym...

ever again... Damn, then I can't make fun of the cheerbitches with Sam!

Fine! I won't go topless!

But then how am I going to be able to keep Spencer from seeing Aaron?

... Maybe if I kidnap him before the game? It's in three hours... If I hurry and get Sam's help, then I might be able to kidnap him, lock him into a mausoleum and still have time to change and pick up Spencer!

Yes!

Perfect!

...

My mother was right...

There is something disturbingly wrong with me... isn't there?

'Hey there, stranger!' I spun around and was faced with my blonde beauty leaning against the door frame.

'wow, don't you look... stressed?' Spencer entered my room and put a hand on my forehead to check my temp. oh her touch... I've missed her.

'You ok, baby?' she asked concerned. I looked into her eyes at complete loss for words.

Here she was, the most amazing girl I had ever met, asking if I was ok. The girl who had gone through so much crap in her life, the girl who's father was dying, the girl who was just about to find out her ass of an ex-boyfriend was the new assistant coach at our school... What did I ever do to deserve this?

'I'm.. I'm fine, Spence... What are you doing here?' I asked, trying to change the subject. 'I thought I was picking you up later?'

'I had to get out of the house. I've just been cooped up in there all week... and I really missed you,' she answered with the smile I couldn't resist.

'Oh, really? You missed me, huh?' I asked teasingly as I took a step closer and encircled my arms around her.

Spencer nodded. 'Mhm, very,' she muttered before capturing my lips in a sweat kiss.

'Well, I missed you too,' I leaned my forehead against hers and breathed her in. Her scent was intoxicating.

'How about we just skip the game tonight?' the words were out of my mouth before I could even process them.

'What?

'Well, do we really have to go? I mean, it feels like we haven't seen each for months and I really, _really_ think we should grab this wonderful chance and spend some time together... alone... without anyone else,' I answered, pausing between each word so that Spencer would get the point.

Spencer just smiled and shook her head. 'I promised Aiden I'd be at his game, and so did you! So suck it up, missy! We're going,' she said and poked my arm.

'Tease...' kissing me and then leaving me high and dry? She's evil... evil I tell you!

...

I pouted.

Yes, I'm pouting now.

Come on, Spencer... fall for my irresistible pout!

You know you want to!

Give in!

'Oh no, Ash! Don't you even think about pouting at me!'

Damn it...

'Oh, but Spencer... You're almost but a faint memory to me. It's been so long since last we spent any time together. if you ask me, I really think we should spend the next... six hours... reconnecting,' Spencer raised her eyebrow and gave me a look as if she was saying "Really? ... Really?"

But that didn't stop me. "In order to keep our relationship healthy, it is important to spend a lot of time together,' _  
_

Spencer raised her eyebrow again. She seemed to like doing that... 'Well aren't you the expert on relationships...' she gave me another peck on the lips. 'We're going,'

Damn it!

'We're not going to leave Aiden hanging. He's depending on us!' She crossed her arms and I knew that was final.

Damn it!

'Aww, but Speeeeenceeee!' I whined. Pouting didn't work. Wooing didn't work. Why do I think whining like a five year old will work?

'Why are you so set against going? I thought you and Aiden had become friends?'

What do I say now?

Maybe if I kiss her?

I might change her mind then... no, she'll still want answers...

She's stubborn that way.

'Trust me, I got nothing against Aiden! He's a cool guy and I even let him be part of our gang-'

'Then what is the big deal?'

aaaaah what to do?

Oh for the love of Beckett...

instead of answering her I just kissed her. I cupped her face and refused to let go. I fueled the kiss with all the love I had for her and I knew Spencer could sense it.

Once the need for air was too strong, I let go of her. Spencer just stood there trying to catch her breath and get back her surroundings.

She closed her eyes. 'Ashley-' I wasn't going to let her finish her sentence. 'I love you,' I said.

'I love you so much, Spence... Just please know that,' I whispered as I brushed a bit of hair away from my blonde beauty's face.

'Of course I know that, Ash. I love you too, more than anything... But I don't get what this has to do with the basketball game. Please, if you love me, you'll tell me what's going on,' She looked pleadingly up into my eyes.

I honestly wasn't sure what caused me to kiss her and confess my love all over again.

Maybe it was fear.

Fear of losing her.

Fear that if she knew Aaron was back she'd go right back to him. Of course that was just ridiculous... I mean, he blinds people on a daily basis!

It was a stupid thought and a stupid thing to fear, I know... But that doesn't change the fact that, more than anything, I am afraid of losing Spencer.

Before her I was nothing. I had no dreams of the future and no regrets of the past, but when Spencer Carlin came into my life and changed it for the better... she became my life. I can't imagine it without her. She's my rock. She's the one person who makes it all seem worth while...

I don't want to lose her.

'It's... Aaron. He's going to be there,' I finally answered. I didn't dare to look at her reaction. I just sat damn on the edge of my bed.

'Aaron.. my ex-'

'You're ex-boyfriend, Aaron, yes,' I nodded vigorously as I kept my eyes closed.

'What's he... what's he doing here?' Spencer asked confused. This was becoming too much for her. She came here to start a new life and now suddenly her old life comes back to haunt her, one hurtful memory at the time.

'He's the new assistant coach for the basketball team,'

Spencer sighed and I could feel mattress moving as she sat down next to me.

'How do you even know that it's him? I only remember you knowing his name not his-'

'Because I've met him before,' I answered. I turned to meet her gaze, brown connecting with blue. 'He was the guy Sam and I almost ran over a couple of months ago,' Spencer didn't say anything. She just blinked at me confused and looked away.

'I met him during lunch yesterday, he was there to speak with Aiden and... Listen, Spencer, I don't think he knows you go to school there, I mean he just started and...'

'If he knew I went to King High then he would've tried to make contact by now,' Spencer whispered. 'This is just the universe being a bitch,' she gave a bitter laugh. I don't usually hear Spencer curse like that... or... at all! wow. He really hurt her.

'This is why I didn't want you to go the game tonight, Spence. I didn't want to go through all that pain again... I just wanted to protect you,' I answered sincerely.

'She turned to face me and smiled before she leaned in and gave me a loving kiss. 'And you didn't think I'd be back at school on Monday and that he'll most likely be there during P.E and all the other games?' She smiled at me teasingly while she cupped my face. Damn, fell right into that one.

'... I didn't think that far ahead,' I admitted. 'I guess I was just so caught up in this game and-'

'You're amazing,' she simply said and stared at me. I smiled at her. 'You bring it out of me,' I confessed and leaned my forehead against hers.

'So, what should we do?' I asked after a while.

'Well, we can't run, apparently. We're just going to have to face him,' Spencer said in the end. 'I'm not going to hide from him any longer,'

'Maaaaaan, he's going to be so pissed when he sees us together,' I answered with a big, pleased smile on my face as if I had just been told I was going to Disney Land for free.

Spencer raised her eyebrow. 'You can be so strange sometimes...'

'I know, but you love that about me,' I said with a smirk and kissed her.

'Oh, I do!' she answered between kisses.

'I've missed you...'

'I've missed you too,' my blonde beauty whispered between kisses as she started unbuttoning my shirt. I grabbed her hands and stopped her in her tracks.

'Whoa, whoa old it!' Spencer looked at me confused, and I could definitely see why. I was never one to turn down sex or at least a heavy make out session. Never!

'I thought you said, no staying in today! You know, face our fears and all that,' I rambled as I stood up to face her on the bed.

...My bed...'

sigh.

Spencer simply smirked at me.

oh hot...

hot hot hot hot hot hothothothot, why did I stop this again?

'Well, I seem to remember that the game isn't for another two and a half hours so I thought I'd show you how much I've missed you. Weren't you the one who said that to remain a healthy relationship we needed to spend a lot of time together?' Spencer asked as she added a raised eyebrow to go with her smirk.

oh for the love of Inara, she's killing me!

'Well, maybe I don't wanna have sex?' I said and crossed my arms.

BULLSHIT!

BUUUUULLSHIT!

I can't believe I just said I didn't want to have sex... What has this world come to?

Am I dreaming?

'Maybe I don't ever wanna have sex again?'

I swear, I don't know where these words are coming from! Someone stop me now!

Spencer just gave me an "oh, please!" look.

'Maybe the thought of you taking me to a basketball game to watch a bunch of sweaty guys run around while bouncing a ball has completely turned me off for good? yeh, this is totally all your fault! No sex for you!' I pointed at her and mentally cried.

Spencer got off the bed and slowly walked over to meet me.

torturously slow...

Once facing me she grabbed the hem of my shirt and played with the edges. She looked up at me with dark eyes.

I think I'm trembling.

'You're a horrible tease,' she whispered in my ear and bit my earlobe... teasingly, I might add!

...

...

oh who are we kidding?

My shirt was off within two seconds.

* * *

_so did ya catch my TV-show references this time? Both being the romantic interests of the characters played by Nathan Fillion! I think Ashley looks up to him a little bit... Yupp! I will continue with small TV and movie references, mostly because I am a TV-geek but also because Ashley is massive TV-Geek and this is in her mind... and no that does not mean I actually say "By the love of Inara"... I say "By the love of Beckett" and "Holy Willow!" ^^_

_Anywhoooooo, hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry for being a douchbag for not updating, thank you for all the faves and reviews and follows, I love all my readers and you guys are awesome!_

_**Next up! How will Aaron handle the news that his former high school girlfriend is now a proud girl lover. Better yet, how will he handle the fact that she does naughty things with the girl who almost ran him over and then turned him down! How will Spencer handle seeing Aaron again? Will she be able to face her painful past? And will Ashley ever learn the art of teasing? You will find soon!**_

**_R/R makes me smile!_**


	33. Doomsday Will Happen In A Foggy Gym

_...You hate me right now... don't you? I am soooo sorry for not updating the last... several months! I thought that I would have more time now that I don't have school but alas I didn't... But here I am once again! Thanks to those wonderful people who reviewed and told me they loved my story! Thank you! I still don't know where this story is going.. I am just taking it one step at the time... _

_First half of this update was written on New Year's Eve.. but then I realized I was late for a party and still had to get ready sooooo the last half was written ... two days later ^^ Happy New Year! Enjoy ^^_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from South of Nowhere...*sobs***_

* * *

...

...

...

Why does it feel like my brain has been shut down for months?

Did I miss graduation?

...

Graduation... I forgot that I'm graduating this year! ...If I pass all my classes, that is... Wonder where Spencer is going after graduation.

'Ashley?' That was Spencer.

Why am I thinking about all this now? This must be because of the lack of coke... I haven't had coke in aaaaaages!

Four whole days! It's torture! Torture I tell you! Torture! ...Damn my mom for making me agree to do that bet...

'Yo Ash!' ..That wasn't Spencer...

Sounded a bit like Sam... Wait, when did Sam get here?

'Huh?'

'You just seemed like you were in your own little world,' Spencer said.

'And considering you're the one who's driving we thought you should be in this world rather than your own...' Sam added from the backseat.

...

Whoa!

Wait, what? I'm driving?

When did this happen?

...

Oh, right! We're on our way to Aiden's game... and my doom... I knew that!

pfffffft! of course I knew that! I got this all under control!

'Wait, I'm driving? You didn't tell me I was driving!' I exclaimed in mock shock just to tease Spencer.

'So not funny!' Spencer replied.

She's right. Car accidents aren't something you joke about, kids! Remember that! Always keep your eyes on the road!

... Now that's out of the way, let's return to Ashley's Epic Adventures! You know you love it!

'Ash? Are you ok? You had that worried look on your face...' Spencer gave me a concerned look.

'Oh, don't worry! My bestie is all fine and dandy! It's just the lack of coke getting to her head. It's abstinence,' Sam replied and leaned back into her seat.

Sam knew me. She knew it wasn't abstinence.. I have been thinking too much lately. Worrying too much...

I wasn't the same Ash as I once was.. and as happy I am to not be that person anymore.. it also worries me, because I now feel much more vulnerable...

and it scares the crap out of me.

Sam knew that I didn't want Spencer to worry about me.. at least not now after all she's been through. Besides, I'm just panicking over something I am not generally used to. I'll find a way and figure it out in time. I don't need Spencer to hold my hand through all of this. Right now she needs me, not the other way around.

'Yeah, it's just that,' I assure my girlfriend. 'I'm on my fourth day of no coke... You know what they say! The first week is the worst,' I replied with a wink.

Spencer didn't seem to really buy it, but she let it go anyways.

I turned left into the school's parking lot. 'Alright, we're here! It was nice knowing you guys,'

'What happened to the _"I can't wait until he sees us together!"_ attitude?' Spencer asked with an amused smirk.

'That was until I remembered that your ex is a big, strong, slightly dumb guy, who could quite possibly kill me...' I got out of the car.

'Don't worry, babe! I got your back!' Sam assured me as she came up behind me. I pinched her shoulder and she yelped in pain.

'Sure you do,' I replied dryly and smirked at my best friend.

'We can do this, Ash,' Spencer came up behind me and linked our hands together. I smiled at her and squeezed her hand slightly. 'With you, I can do anything,' I whispered.

She smiled at my words and I smiled back. This was one of those moments when I didn't have a worry in the world. And it was also one of those moments that made Sam incredibly uncomfortable... wonderful bonus!

She just stood there, looking back and forth between our lovestricken faces. 'Yeeeeeaaaah... how about I just go inside? Scout ahead?'

'You go do that,' Spencer muttered while still gazing into my eyes.

'I seriously hope Hayley and I act like that every time we're together...' Sam muttered as she headed towards the gym.

I brushed a hair out of Spencer's eye. 'You're gorgeous, you know that?' I whispered which made my girl blush and shake her head. 'I just want you to know that,' I continued. 'You're the best thing that has ever happened to me,'

'and you me, Ash... You're an amazing and incredibly giving person. I'm so happy to have you in my life,' she whispered back and kissed my forehead. 'We should get inside,'

'I stomped like a five year old. 'Fiiiiiiine!'

'Jane Rizzoli would be so proud of you,' Spencer muttered as she walked ahead of me. I just giggled.

Oh, Jane Rizzoli, you make stomping like a five year old so adorable! You're a worthy rolemodel...

'Whoa Spence" Wait up!' I shouted as I ran after my girlfriend who was just about to open the doors to the gym.

'You gotta learn to keep up, babe,' Spencer smirked and gave me a wink as I caught up with her.

We opened the doors together and gazed into the smelly gym. Has it always been this foggy? It was halfpacked with students, parents and other local basketball enthusiasts... Oh and we can't forget the cheerbitches. They were in the middle of the court, doing their routine pre-game dancenumber...

The players (and Aaron, thankfully!) on the other hand weren't there. They were probably still in the locker room. ...I have no idea how these things work. I never liked sports and I've only been to a couple of these cult meetings with Sam simply to make fun of Madison and her squad... and I might have watched a few episodes of early One Tree Hill just to drool over Peyton and Brooke...

Aaaanywho, speaking of Madison" She's giving me the evil eye right now... How sweet! I feel loved... For some reason I've missed her. Don't get why though... it's not like it's been months since I last saw her. Just the other day she tried to make fun of my smoothie!

I gave her an airkiss and waved at her lovingly which made her scoff and almost loose control.

Damn, I'm good!

Sam waved at us from the back of the bleachers. Next to her sat Hayley who smiled at us. Awww weære all together! The dyke-squad! Here to make fun of the cheerbitches, shock the heck out of Teethy McShiny and of course.. Support Aiden.

'Hey, Hayles, did you bring the notes from Miss Jones' test?' I asked as Spencer and I sat down on the row in front of our friends. 'Yeah, I got them right here,' Hayley answered enthusiastically and handed me a couple of papers filled with tiny little notes.

'This will be fun to read through,' I muttered as she handed me the notes. 'Have you heard of spacing?' I asked and Hayley simply shrugged.

I was just beginning to interpret Hayley's super tiny handwriting when the crowd erupted into an explosio0n of cheers, clapping and dog whistles.

The opposing teams entered the court, along with their coaches. Among them... Aaron McCray.

As if he knew we were here, he gazed in our direction and with the notes in my right hand I threw it up in front of Spencer and successfully covered her face from his view. He looked at me strangely.

'Hey pal! Keep your eyes on the game, why don't ya?' I yelled at him and used my free hand to motion for him to turn his attention to his team instead.

I could sense Spencer glaring at me behind the notes.

Aaron shook his head and turned to the coach, probably to talk about the gameplan or whatever.

I could hear Madison mutter "freak" all the way from the front row before she shot up her ponpons and started cheering again. ...And she calls me a freak?

Spencer pushed my hand down and glared at me.

Uh oh...

'Ash, sooner or later he's gonna see us. Stop postponing the inevitable!' She whispered and interlaced our fingers. Most likely to keep me from running.

The teams yelled "break" and started spreading out on the court.

Aiden was standing in the middle of the court and, as he noticed us, he smiled and waved. What a goofball...

you know... Since I caught him and Madison in a heavy makeout session on my mom's couch back when Madison was my sister from hell... I kinda hated him... But after I got to know him... he's not all that bad.

Sure, he's not the smartest guy around, but heck, neither am I! He's a womanizer, but again, so was I! But all in all the guy is actually quite nice... And he has no problem with the dyke-squad in any way! Although... he really needs to stop asking us if he can watch... It's getting a bit old... But other than that, swell guy!

The game had started and the coaches were yelling and screaming at their team. I didn't really catch anything of what they said and I had no idea who had the ball! Or why the Cobras were up by 5 points already... But I guess that's a good thing.

I think I fell asleep during the first half of the game because when the half-time bell rang it scared the living shit out of me and Kate Hudson was suddenly nowhere to be seen!

'Wha? What happened?' I asked my friends. 'Is it over? Is the game over? Did we win?'

'it's only half time, Sam answered as she got up from the seat. 'Me and Hayley are gonna head over to the hotdog stand on the other side of the road. You guys want anything?'

'No thanks, I said and Spencer politely declined as well. hand in hand, Sam and Hayley escaped the foggy and smelly gym and I started to wonder why the hell I didn't go with them.

'Penny for your thoughts?' Spencer asked as she leaned her head against my shoulder. 'Just wondering why I am not using this time to get some air,' I answered.

'It's not that bad, is it? Sure it's surprisingly foggy in here and it kinda does smell like old gym socks but... I don't know, I guess I'm just used to it,' Spencer explained.

'Well, you were a cheerleader after all, so of course you're used to it,' I reminded her. She giggled. 'Yeah, that might be it,' she whispered and gave me a kiss.

I heard the echo of something hitting the ground and turned to where the sound originated from. On the other side of the court stood Aaron. His clipboard was by his feet and sheets of paper scattered around.

He looked pissed...

I'm going to do, aren't I?

I didn't know he was still here! I thought he had returned to the locker room with the rest of the sweaty boys! He was not supposed to be here.

He looked at Spencer confused. Confused over the fact that she was a student here, at King High. Confused that she was at this very game. and_ very _confused that she was smooching a dangerously hot girl named Ashley Davies.

and then he turned to said dangerously hot girl. He glared at me. I'm dead.

Then he turned to the direction of the locker room and he was gone. _Now_ he leaves!

'Well... at least he knows,' Spencer whispered as she bit her lip.

* * *

DU-DU-DUUUUUUU! Now Aaron knows! How very dramatic! What will happen next? Oh, I guess you will only find out when I update next! ... Whenever that will be^^'

Happy New Year, guys and once again THANK YOU to all those who have reviewed and added my story to alert and favorites! You're the reason this story is still going!


	34. My Paranoid Ego Maniac

_you really hate me right now... don't you? It's ok, I'd hate me too ^^ I don't even have a reason as to why I haven't updated... I guess I was busy with life in general._

_and also I didn't really know where to go from here... _

_anywho, had a great summer so far? :D for me it's pretty much like any other week, except all my braniac friends are finally home to keep me company and entertain me x)_

_OH AND I JUST GOT TUMBLR! follow me if you want :) but I warn ya... I'm fucked up in my head x) _

**_Disclaimer: I'm a sucky updater and I do not own the rights to SoN..._**

* * *

I'm dead...

I'm dead.

I'm definitely dead.

'Speeeeencer, can't we just leave? We'll probably see him at school! Please?'

We were waiting outside the gym for Aaron to come out. Though he was really taking his sweet time. a part of me was sure he'd jumped out the bathroom window or something along those lines.

Aiden and the rest of the Cobra team had already left. They were on their way to Madison's house to celebrate their win.

Sam and Hayley had left too. They had their own party to attend to... if you know what I mean!

'No, we need to talk to him now, Ash. Don't worry, he'll be out any second,' Spencer answered absently as she stared down the door to the gym.

I groaned. 'But he's gonna kill me, Spence!'

Spencer smiled. 'He's not gonna kill you, babe,'

'I'm sorry, did you not see the way he tried to make my head explode with his brain?' I asked.

Spencer shook her head. 'Ash, will you relax? He won't hurt you. I won't let him. Besides, him and I are over, have been for a long time, and he knows this. He has no reason to "kill you",' Spencer gave me another reassuring smile before she returned her gaze to the entrance,'

'I beg to differ,' I muttered under my breath just before the doors opened.

I looked up and there stood Aaron looking from Spencer to me to Spencer again.

'Spencer.. been a long time,' he said, focusing on her.

'It has,' Spencer nodded awkwardly and gave him a forced smile.

'Didn't expect to see you here,' he continued.

I was just awkwardly standing here.

'I could say the same thing about you. Assistant coach? what happened to UCLA?'

Just get to the point Spencer! No need to make small talk with the enemy!

'Fucked up my knee and lost my scholarship.. it was after you left. I tried calling ya, but you never answered,' Aaron replied and took a step forward. He had completely ignored me through the entire conversation.

'I deleted your number,' Spencer simply answered. 'Ya couldn't have answered just once? Come on, I missed you! We were good together,'

Really? he's playing that card? trying to win back his ex-girlfriend while her current girlfriend is standing two feet away? Douchbag!

Spencer just laughed. 'Good together? Clearly you're talking about the wrong relationship because we were anything but good together, Aaron. We were a train wreck,'

Aaron looked down at his feet. He knew she was right. The young coach cocked his head and looked up again. First at Spencer and then at me. and then back again at Spencer.

'So I take it, from the little public display of affection earlier, that you're the girlfriend _Ellen_ here was talking about when she ran me over,' Hey! I didn't run you over! You just happened to trip! Right in front of my car! and I _almost _ran you over..

He looked back at me. Please dude! will you stick to glaring at one girl for the next five minutes? Preferably not me? His eyes were completely fixed at mine. And there wasn't exactly any warmth in them. I gulped.

Spencer walked up to me and I took her hand in mine for reassurance. 'That's right. We're together,' she answered him. Aaron redirected his gaze to my girlfriend. . !

he looked at her for what seemed like forever before he shook his head and produced a small laugh. 'So Spencer Carlin is gay. Who would've guessed?'

Spencer didn't look away. 'I don't believe in labels,'

'And what the fuck is that supposed to mean? that you're what? bi?'

'I guess you could say that,' Spencer said, keeping her calm. I gave her hand a squeeze.

'And... this thing... it's serious?'

'I love her,'

awwww! I love my girlfriend!

Aaron continued to look at her. He then exhaled deeply. 'Alright then,'

wait what? that's it? No epic fight to the death to determine who's love for Spencer is greater? Have I been freaking out for what seems like months only for this? How extremely anti-climatic? Who the hell writes this shit?

'Alright then?' Spencer asked. 'That's it?' Spencer was just as confused as I was.

'What else do ya want me to say, Spence? We broke up like a year ago. Sure, I'll be honest, I wasn't exactly expecting this when I woke up this morning, but... if you're happy then cool,' he finally said.

'Two seconds ago you talked about how much you missed me,' Spencer continued confused. Speeeencer! Don't ruin this! Douchbag is practically giving us his blessing!

'A guy can try, can't he? Of course I've missed ya, but I also saw how you looked Allison here-'

'Ashley,' I interrupted. He looked at me for a split second and gave me a wink. Guh!

'Right, Ashley... What I'm trying to say is what you guys have... it's far more real than what I even thought we had. Sucks, but I guess that's it,'

Spencer didn't know what to say. She was completely speechless.

'So we're cool?' I asked Aaron. the silence was killing me.

'Ya almost hit me with your car! Of course not!'

'Nuhuh! you tripped!'

'Because you didn't pay attention to the road!'

'Minor details!' I said with a smirk. 'Oh my god, you guys are so not going to bond over this!' Spencer cried out which made Aaron laugh.

'Yeah, Rosenberg, I guess we're cool,' he said and gave Spencer a nod and turned away ...Seriously how does he know all these lesbian icons? Does he like secretly write for AfterEllen or something? or stalk Heather Hogan on Twitter?

He started walking away before he stopped and turned around. 'But hey Spence, if you two don't work out.. ya know where to find me!' he said with a smile and turned to leave. Damn those disturbingly white teeth! 'I'm standing right here, Douchbag!'

'yeah yeah' the young coach waved my words away and continued on towards his car. I looked back at Spencer who I guess was still extremely confused.

'Well I guess that's over. I freaked out over nothing!' I said with a satisfied smile. 'Your freaking out had me expecting a much different response from him! Not this! How anti-climatic,' Spencer exclaimed while she started heading towards my car. 'You're disappointed he didn't kill me?' I asked confused.

'Of course not, honey.. Actually I'm glad it turned out like this. It's just, there's been so much drama in my life lately and when you told me Aaron was back... I honestly thought the universe was out to get me,' Spencer replied and leaned into me as we walked side by side.

I draped my arm around her shoulders and gave it a squeeze. 'Thinks will get better, Spencer. I'm sure of it,'

Spencer smiled down at me. I keep forgetting that she's actually slightly taller than me. Don't know why. 'And whatever happens with your dad... I'll be by your side every step of the way, ok?' I could see that Spencer's eyes were starting to water a little, but she smiled at me again and leaned in for a short kiss. 'All these terrible things in my life right now... Why do I feel so lucky?' she whispered.

'Because the hottest girl in a hundred miles radius is completely and unconditionally in love with you?' I said and gave her the Davies smile.

'Now come on, we haven't even reached the car yet because we're walking like two old turtles and I really wanna get home for dinner,' I winked at her and started walking ahead. Spencer just shook her head and exhaled. 'Ashley Davies, you are a complete ego maniac at times... but then again, you're my ego maniac,' Spencer whispered with a smile.

I turned around to face my beautiful blonde. 'Did you say something?' I yelled. 'No, nothing,' Spencer answered as she caught up. 'Now let's go, Allison,'

'Not even funny,' I said through gritted teeth. Spencer kissed me on the cheek. 'It's a little funny,'

/*******/********/*******/*********/*******/****** */*********/*******/********/*********/*********/* *******/

The next week was pretty uneventful. School was utterly boring, Sam was for once busy with schoolwork, and Spencer was busy with her dad. They had gone to lunch twice this week. Paula had even joined them the second time around and Glenn was on his way home to also see his long lost father. They were all going to eat dinner out tonight which meant it would be another slow night for Ashley Davies.

Buu...

Fuu!

I hate being bored... Maybe I'll call Aiden. We had fun the last time!

I grabbed my cell and dialed his number.

It took a few seconds before he answered, and when he did he seemed a bit out of breath. 'This is Aiden, wassup?'

'Whoa, did you run a marathon or something?' I asked jokingly as I began venturing towards the kitchen. The house was empty tonight, as it was most nights. Mom was on a date tonight, and most likely she wouldn't be home until late.

'Uuuh, yeah! Something like that,' he answered absently. I heard a lot of noise in the background along with a female voice asking who he was talking to.

Ooooooooooh! I see! ...I'm not even surprised.

'Ooh! Did I interrupt something there?' I asked with a smile. This was fun.

'Yeah, no, I just finished,' I cringed. Ok too many details... 'TMI bro...'

'Sorry... She just left. Was there anything you needed?' he asked.

'Just wondered if you wanted to hang out or something,' I told him nonchalantly while picking up a note from my mom. Yupp, gone for the evening. Ooooh 20 bucks! Pizza!

'Ash, I hope you don't have the hots on me or anything 'cus, you know, you're cool and all but I'm not looking for anything serious,' he replied jokingly. Ass.

'Just get your ugly butt over here!'

'I can be over in 30 minutes. And my butt is not ugly!'

'Sure thing, whatever you say,' I laughed and hung up.

Now... what to do for 30 minutes... I can start by ordering a pizza? yeah, ok. I called the Pizza Service and asked for a chicken pizza with extra cheese. They told me it would take 25 minutes. Perfect. I thanked them and hung up the phone. I looked around the empty living room. What now?

**28 minutes later**

the doorbell rang and I ran towards it, opened it to find Aiden waving at me 'Hey Ash-whoa!' was all he got out before I dragged him into the house and locked the door. 'Pizza is on the table,' I said quickly and looked out the window drapes. 'Paranoia much? What's up with you?' Aiden asked as he took a bite of his pizza slice. 'I did a whole Disturbia/Rear Window thing and decided to spy on the neighbors,' I told him as if it was obvious. It was obvious to me!

Aiden just looked at me like I was nuts 'And let me guess... you think you're neighbor is a killer?' he took another bite as he sat down on the couch.

I leaned against the window. 'No of course not! Come on, be realistic!' I rolled my eyes and he laughed. 'Mrs Falck across the street caught me spying on her and now every time I look at the window there she is. staring at me... giving me her death glare.. all disapproving and whatnot. Creeps me out!' Aiden laughed.

'Oh Ashley... you're very easily entertained aren't you?'

I walked over to my new friend and sat down next to him. 'And yet I am bored 60% of the day,' I said and took a pizza slice.

'So what's on the agenda for today?' Aiden asked. I'm sooooo glad he likes TV shows almost as much as I do.

I held up two DVDs. He looked at them and gave me an annoyed look. 'Ash, I like watching TV but there's no way I am watching Xena or Pretty Little Liars with you,'

'OH COME ON!' I whined. 'It will be fun! The girls are hot!' I tried to reason but he just shook his head. 'Nope,'

'Fiiiiiine, I'll save them for Sam,' I muttered and put the DVDs away. 'How about some more Castle then?' I asked.

'That's more like it,' Aiden said satisfied and took another slice. 'You do realize we're gonna have to order more pizza, right?' he said with his mouth full.

* * *

_OH MY COSIMA, I HAVE 160 FOLLOWERS ON THIS STORY? WOWSA!_

_OK OK a slightly longer chapter this time.. I think ^^ I'm so sorry for not updating! And did ya catch the little Paily line there from the last episode? Yeah, sorry, it had to be used! I just love those two so much! _

_**Next up on My Blonde Beauty! ****Is this thing with Aaron really over? How will Spencer handle losing her father all over again? Will Aiden ever give Xena and Pretty Little Liars a chance? And will the writerof this fic ever get her act together and update more than twice a year and also learn to proofread her work? Find out next time!**_

_**R/R makes me smile ^^**_


	35. How Do You Let Go?

_**I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry! I'm a terrible at updating! But I wanna thank those who have added my story to favorites and alert. (you guys have any idea what you're getting yourself into? do ya?) It really warms my slightly hollow heart ^^ For a while I've wondered about what direction I was taking with this story. I had a clue about where I wanted the story to go, but I realized it was going far too slow. So I sped it up a little bit ^^' I'm hoping to finish the story in a few more chapters.. which, considering I update like twice or three times a year.. means you'll probably have me for two more years x) though I'll try to wrap it up faster than that, promise! I am thinking about maybe doing a sequel fic, but we'll see how it goes with this one first ^^ now.. enjoy this sliiiiightly longer (and slightly more serious) chapter!**_

_**And also, if you find any typos and/or errors and shit like that.. I know they're there! I'm just waaaaay too lazy to proofread my work ^^**_

**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own South of Nowhere or Spashley.. As always I wish I did.. **_

* * *

**Spencer's POV**

When my father left my family I didn't think I'd ever see him again. And I was fine with that.

I had a good life growing up, despite the lack of a father figure… But that was ok, because I had my mother and my brother and that was all I needed.

And then he came back…

At first I was angry with him. Of course I was angry with him! He left his family behind! And then he had the nerve to come back… because he was dying… and he wanted to get to know his children before it was too late. I didn't want anything to do with him. Neither did Glen. To us he was a stranger. A distant memory.

But I couldn't keep fooling myself. Deep down I wanted to get to know my father, especially if this was the only chance I'd get.

He turned out to be a sweet guy who, at a young and confusing age, didn't think he'd be a good enough husband or father. He had put my mother through some tough times before they married. At one point, when they were both 21, he cheated and my mother called for a break. After a few months they tried again. Because Arthur Jones was head over heels in love with Paula Carlin. While my mother put herself through college and medical school, my father struggled to get a job. He had just barely gotten through college. But my mother was patient, because she knew who Arthur Jones really was. He was just a guy who, like most other guys, had done a few mistakes in his life and was trying his best to fix them. He was a C average student, but yet incredibly street smart. He was terrified of commitment, yet he was surprisingly romantic. At least this is what my mother had told me about him. He was a boy, in love with a girl.

After he got a steady job he proposed to my mom, and she said yes. Then came Glen, and for a little while, they seemed like the perfect family. But my father struggled with keeping his job and slowly started developing a bad drinking habit. When my mother announced she was pregnant with me, my dad tried getting his act together… but it never really worked. Arthur was terrified of becoming an abusive husband, he was terrified that he'd start letting out his anger and disappointment on his family. He loved them, but he didn't want to hurt them. He felt he wasn't getting anywhere. And so he left us, because he believed we deserved better than him. It was a decision he had regretted for years. I could see it in his eyes whenever we had lunch or dinner.

It was tough on my mom, but she stayed strong for me and my brother. I never really knew him, so I was fine. Glen, however, missed his father dearly. But after a while he started to resent the man. And then he felt nothing. The Carlin family had moved on. Until that faithful day on Christmas morning when he had sent me a teddy bear. The first contact in 16 years.

I never imagined I'd see him again. And I sure as hell didn't think I'd call him 'dad' with a smile on my face and hug him hello or goodbye when I saw him. I never thought I'd see my brother cry in his arms or my mother give him a warm smile when he timidly kissed her hello on the cheek. To be honest, the whole family was happy to have Arthur back… Even if it was for a little while.

We would have 6 more months with him. It would be enough for us to get to know what he'd been up to for the past 16 years, and it would be enough for him to learn about our lives. It would be enough for him to see me graduate. It would be enough for me to say goodbye.

Or so I thought.

Nothing is set in stone. Nothing really turns out the way you think it will.

I thought it was going to be cancer that would ultimately take my father's life. Instead it was a stray bullet during a robbery gone wrong. He was going to make dinner for me and Glen while mom worked late. His famous dish, he had told us. But when he got to our house had forgotten one important ingredients and he ran back to the local grocery store. That was the last time I saw him alive. My last words to him were "hurry up, we're hungry!"

I wish I had told him I loved him instead. During the two months I got to know him, I never got the chance to tell him that.

I was promised time. I was promised a chance to say goodbye. And instead he was violently taken away too soon.

The funeral was hard. Ashley sat by my side and held my hand as I had let go of my tears. During the following days I had asked to be alone. I needed to be alone. Ashley respected my wishes and gave me the space I needed. But what was supposed to just be a few days turned out to be three weeks. We talked a few times on the phone before bed, and she asked me how I was doing the times she saw me at school. I didn't know how I was doing, to be honest. All I knew was that I still needed more time. And I was starting to be afraid that Ashley was growing restless. Would she wait for me?

She had told me to take all the time I needed, but I knew that there was only so much time I could take. And yet I wasn't ready… I just wasn't ready to go back to the normal routines. It was still too soon.

The exams didn't exactly make matters better. I was stressing to keep up with my schoolwork. I didn't know how Ashley was doing either. I had tried to ask her a couple of days ago, but she didn't want to answer because didn't want me to worry about her. That only made me worry more. What if Ashley didn't graduate? It wasn't like Ashley had done much to focus on her schoolwork up until now.

I shook my head.

Focus Spencer. You got your history exam tomorrow. Ashley can take care of herself. She's smarter than you give her credit for.

I noticed my phone flash indicating I had gotten a text. After considering taking a break from studying I grabbed the phone and checked the message.

_"Open the door? I brought study snacks."_

I smiled at the text and got off the bed.

Mom was working double shift and Glen had gone home to his wife so I had the house by myself. I headed down the stairs and walked over to the front door. I opened the door and smiled up at the familiar face. 'Hey Aaron,' I said. Aaron leaned against the door frame and smiled at me with his usual boyish grin. He held up a back of take-out food. 'Hey Carlin. Hungry?'

'Very,' I replied truthfully and motioned for him to come in.

* * *

**Ashley's POV**

'Why is history so damn hard?' I buried my head in my hands and rubbed my eyes. I was sitting on the floor, leaning against a wall with three textbooks lying open around me, one on my lap and several sheets of paper spread around.

Across from me sat Aiden in his own mess of textbooks and notes. He groaned, obviously frustrated over not getting the context in the history books. Sam was lying a couple of feet away, her face covered by one of several more textbooks lying around her. She mumbled something but I didn't quite catch it.

I threw the book across the room and got up on my feet before I announced that it was time for a much needed study break. Both Aiden and Sam quickly got up on their feet and practically ran for the kitchen. We had been studying for several hours without a break. I was kind of surprised we lasted this long. Even though the last half hour had pretty much just been of the three of us complaining every chance we got.

I had asked Spencer if she wanted to join us, but she wanted to study on her own. I was a bit bummed about it because it felt like I hadn't seen my girlfriend in ages, but I respected her choice and told her good luck with her exam. She said the same and added that I could call her if there was anything in the textbook I didn't get.

I decided against it. I probably would've ended up calling every other minute and I knew better to bother Spencer while she was studying. Sam had also asked Hayley to join our little study group but, like Spencer, the redhead wanted to study on her own. She had promised to email her notes to Sam later though, something which we all very greatly appreciated.

Once down in the kitchen I noticed Aiden and Sam had already raided the fridge for ingredients. 'Sandwich time!' Aiden announced enthusiastically and grabbed two slices of bread from the basket in front of him. It didn't take long for Aiden to make himself at home whenever he was at my house. Sam had become a bad influence on him. 'Make one for me too, will ya?' Sam asked as she sat on the counter and munched on some cookies. Aiden just nodded and grabbed two extra slices of bread.

'What, the cookies aren't enough?' I asked my best friend as I jumped up on the counter next to her.

'Dude, Aiden makes like the best sandwiches ever!' Sam replied with cookies in her mouth.

'How about you say it, not spray it…' I muttered before wiping my cheek and shoulder for any crumbs or spittle. 'Sorry…' Sam muttered apologetically and offered me a cookie. I accepted the peace offering and happily started munching on it while Aiden concentrated on the sandwiches. 'Actually, make one for me too, big guy!' I finally said after contemplating whether food was a real necessity or not. 'On it,' Aiden said with a smile and reached over for some more bread. 'It's like having our very own butler,' Sam whispered.

I smiled at my best friend but my mind was off somewhere else. It was with my blonde beauty. I missed her. I was trying to be a good girlfriend by respecting her wishes to be alone, but it wasn't easy. More than anything I just wanted to hold her in my arms, kiss her temple and rub her back. I wanted to comfort her. I wanted to make her laugh. I wanted her to roll her eyes at my silliness like she did when I told her about my neighbor catching me spying and was now out to get me.

I just wanted to be with her again.

* * *

**Spencer's POV**

'So how are you doing after… you know,' Aaron asked before taking another bite of his chicken noodle. Aaron of course knew about what had happened. A few days after the funeral Aaron had come up to me at school and told me if I ever needed anyone to talk to I could call him. I appreciated his offer, but at that time I really wanted to be alone. It wasn't until a few days ago I had sent him a text. He ended up offering to come over with food today and help me study. At first I had declines his offer since I had already told Ashley I wanted to study alone, but my ex was pretty persistent. He promised he wasn't going to make a move on me and said he just wanted to help me with my exam since he did pretty well on his. In the end I accepted his offer but told him to come over a little later because I still wanted to do some studying alone.

Now it was 22.15 and Aaron had quizzed me for the past 40 minutes while we ate our late dinner. 'I'm doing ok, I guess… it's still pretty hard, I mean, I knew dad was going to die, but no one expected it to be so soon.. We all thought we had more time,' I told him without looking up from my food. At this point I was just playing with it.

'Have you talked to Ashley about any of this yet,' the older guy asked concerned. 'She was there for me during the funeral and the days that led to the funeral but I asked for some space after that, and I haven't really talked to her since…'

'That was like three weeks ago,' Aaron pointed out. He shifted a bit on the couch. 'I know,'

'So what? You're just gonna keep avoiding her?' he asked. I finally met his gaze. 'I'm not avoiding her!'

'You kind of are,' he said. I looked out the window. 'I just need time, Aaron. I'm just not ready to get out there yet' I muttered. 'And yet here you are, spending time with your ex-boyfriend, and not your current girlfriend…'

I looked at him. I felt ashamed because he was kind of right. Why had I so easily agreed to spend time with Aaron but, like he so nicely put it, avoided my girlfriend. 'I love my girlfriend, if that's what you're wondering,' I finally said. 'I just got a lot on my mind right now, and then there's the exams and I just-' Aaron cut me off before I could continue. 'Still doesn't explain why you agreed to let me come over. Especially considering our past,'

'Because, I admit, I needed to talk to someone! I just… I don't want to talk to Ash right now. If I let her in now, she will comfort me… because that's who she is, she'll do whatever she can to take care of me…' I kept looking out of my window as I spoke, swallowing down a lump in my throat. 'And if I let her comfort me now, then I'm just going to end up crying on her shoulder and I know that if I do that then I won't be able to stop, and all this pain will just come rushing back, and I can't handle it,' I closed my eyes and exhaled deeply before I shook my head.

I could feel Aaron scooting closer to me. I opened my eyes and met his gaze. 'You can't keep bottling up your feelings Spence, ya gotta get them out sooner or later,' he whispered as he cupped my cheek and brushed some of my hair away from my face. 'I know,' I whispered back and moved away from his touch.

* * *

**Ashley's POV**

The exam went better than I expected, and I guess we could thank Hayley's extra notes for that. Aiden, Sam and I were practically doomed until Hayley sent over her notes. They explained basically everything we needed to know in a way that even a 10 year old would easily understand. Bless that girl!

'I'm pretty sure I aced the test,' Sam boosted confidently to her girlfriend. Hayley giggled and kissed Sam on the cheek. 'I'm glad,' she said and linked their hands. I smiled at them but couldn't help but miss my girlfriend. I looked up from our lunch table in hopes that I would see my blonde beauty close by. I checked in the direction of her locker on the other side of the quad and, sure enough, there she was… Talking to Aaron.

'Be right back,' I told my friends and got up from my seat and immediately headed their way. Before I could reach my destination Aaron left. He hadn't seen me coming. Spencer turned to me and gave me a sincere smile. 'Ash, I was about to look for you,' she said and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I've missed the feel of her lips. 'Why were you talking to Aaron?' I asked, trying to sound nonchalant. 'Oh, he was just asking me how the exam went,' Spencer replied and closed her locker. 'Speaking of, how did yours go?' I barely heard her as I kept gazing in the direction Aaron went. Douchbag might have supposedly given us his blessing, but I still didn't trust him. 'It went well,' I finally answered and looked back at my girlfriend. 'Good,' Spencer said and stroked my arm.

'So what do you say we skip the rest of the day? I only got one more class that I don't really need to go to,' Spencer said in a low mischievous tone. 'Miss Carlin, are you trying to make me skip class with you?' I asked jokingly and took her hand in mine. 'You don't usually skip,' I pointed out before I let her lead me towards the parking lot. I waved at Sam and Hayley so that they'd know where I was going. 'We're not missing out on anything special,' Spencer replied and entangled your fingers. 'Besides, I feel like I haven't seen you in weeks,' she added and squeezed my hand. I smiled at her. 'I've missed you,' I whispered and as we walked side by side to my car.

'I'm sorry if it seemed like I was pushing you away,' Spencer muttered as she carefully stroked my side. We were currently lying together on the couch, just holding each other and enjoying being close again. Imagine Me & You was on in the background but neither one of us were really paying attention. I was just glad to be having Spencer in my arms. 'It's ok,' I muttered back and kissed her hair. 'You needed time, and I get that… I know what it's like to lose someone you love,' I added, the memory of my own father flowing back to me. 'Which is why I shouldn't have pushed you away… I should have let you be there for me—'

'it's ok,' I said again. It was a tough three weeks, I wouldn't deny that, but truth be told, I'd wait even longer if I had to.

'No, it's not,' Spencer finally said after long silence. I looked at her confused as she untangled herself from my arms and sat up. 'I told you I needed time and wanted to be alone and you were so sweet and respected my wishes, and I love you for that, but I have to be honest…' I sat up and looked at my girlfriend. 'What is it?'

Spencer gave me a guilty look. 'I've been spending some time with Aaron the past week,'

And that's where a pang of jealousy shot through me. I knew there was a reason not to trust that douchbag. 'You rather wanted your ex around you than me?' I asked hurt.

'I just wasn't ready to let you in Ash, I can't explain it—' I stopped her. 'But the guy who treated you like crap throughout your entire relationship was definitely someone you could confide in?' I spat out before I could stop myself. Spencer stared at me for a while before she broke eye contact. 'I guess so…' she whispered. I got up from the couch.

'Why? Why couldn't you confide in me? I lost my dad too, remember! I know what that kind of pain feels like! And I would have been there for you every step of the way, I would have held you for as long as you needed me to,' I shouted out.

'Which is exactly why I couldn't come to you!' I shot back. 'I haven't cried since the funeral, Ashley… not once since you held me last, and even then it was barely a few tears. It took everything I had not to break down in your arms then… I tried to stay strong, for my mom and for myself. I knew that if I started crying again then I wouldn't stop. I wouldn't be able to…' her eyes were starting to water.

I shook my head. 'Your dad wouldn't have wanted you to hold back your feelings…' I whispered. I closed the distance between us and hugged her. She clutched on to me as if her very life depended on it. 'We were supposed to have more time, Ash…' she sobbed. 'I know,' I said and kissed her temple softly. I could feel her tears on my shoulder.

'How do you get over it?'

'You don't,' I told her and hugged her closer.

* * *

**_Just FYI... I was planning on giving Arthur a more sudden death for a while. Also, again, I am so sorry for being a complete douche with the updating!_**

**_Next time on My Blonde Beauty: Is this thing with Aaron really over? How will Spencer continue coping with the sudden loss of her father? Has Ashley even applied for college or did the writer of this story just ignore that little nitpick along with a bunch of other things? Find out next (in another few months)!_**

**_But no seriously, thank you all for reading, reviewing and adding to alerts and favorites and for actually putting up with (and loving) all my nonsense! You guys make my day!_**


	36. I Was Afraid of This

_Aaalright let's see if I can get a bit better at updating, shall we? _

_To those who started following and begged me to update.. you have no idea what you got yourself into! I'm gonna make you sit and wait and wait for months! Just ask the veterans, they've waited years for me to finish this story! ...kidding, well not really.. I'm terrible at updating, but I make up for it with my weird humor and adorable sparkling personality *huge grin* _

_Anywho, thanks to those who faved and followed and reviewed and everything! _

_And to those who totally hate Spencer now... I did this because no one is perfect, everyone has flaws, and Spencer is a flawed person.. And sometimes people do shit without really having the answer as to why they did them. and blabla bla bla I'm just gonna let you read the story and then you can have a mental breakdown if you want to ^^ Enjoy!_

_Oh and if you find any grammatical errors or shit.. ignore them, I haven't bothered to proof read.. as usual ^^_

**Disclaimer:_ I do not own Spashley or South of Nowhere, but Sam is my imaginary friend's best friend.. They do everything together and I'm the third wheel... oh and I'm kind of weird ^^_**

* * *

Why Aaron? Why Aaron? Shiny McTeethy?

After a couple of hours of crying Spencer had spent the rest of the evening reassuring me that nothing happened between them the other day. He had just helped her study and then made her realize she needed to let her feelings out.

That's my job, Aaron!

He might have "supposedly" given us his blessing, but I still didn't trust him. And I still didn't get why Spencer was fine with talking to him of all people. If she didn't want to talk to me, that was fine. She could have talked to Sam or Hayley or Aiden or, heck, even Madison! But Aaron? Has she completely forgotten what that royal shit did to her? '

'Nothing happened,' Spencer reassured me for the millionth time. She had moved to the loveseat to put some space between us.

'That's not what I'm thinking about,' I muttered. 'I just… I still don't get _why _you talked to Aaron about this,'

'Ash… I honestly don't know why… I just couldn't come to you about this,'

'Yeah I got that,' I answered. 'And even though I think that's kind of a dumb excuse not to talk to your girlfriend, _who's been through this before_,' Spencer flinched and I quickly stopped myself from raising my voice. I closed my eyes and inhaled sharply before I continued. '…You could've talked to someone else. You didn't have to let your heart out to Aaron... I mean, have you forgotten what he did to you? You _moved_ because of him!' I reminded her.

Spencer looked at me defeated, like she didn't really have an answer. And I guess she didn't… that just made it all worse. 'So what if maybe I wanted a fresh start?' she asked timidly. 'He came and offered his support at the funeral and I thought it would be nice to have him back as a friend,'

I turned my gaze away from her. 'When did you become so naïve,' I muttered. Spencer shot me a look. 'What is that supposed to mean?' I closed my eyes and shook my head lightly before returning my gaze on the blonde opposite me.

'It took me months before you would trust me with anything more than your history notes! I had to actually fight for you, I had to change who I was for you! And you know I'll always love you for that, but how in the world can you so easily throw Aaron a second bone the minute he's in town?'

'He's been here for months now,' Spencer pointed out, trying to avoid the subject.

'Not the point, Spence,' I said between gritted teeth. 'The point is you were afraid of letting me come close to you because you were already in love with me… I think it's the other way around with Aaron. You desperately hope he's changed… because you still have feelings for him… Don't you?'

'That' is not true, Ash! How can you even think such a thing?'

'Because you never really had a real closure with him! Let's not forget that you were in love with the guy!' I got up from my seat and started phasing around the living room.

'He broke my heart,' Spencer replied.

'Yes, and now he's back, and he wants to be a _"supportive friend"_,' I said, using my fingers to form the air quote gesture when saying the last part.

Spencer rolled her eyes.

I looked at her pleadingly. 'Spencer… Please be honest,' she reluctantly met my gaze. 'Does Aaron still have feelings for you,' I asked.

Spencer looked down at her feet and rubbed her hands.

'I don't know,' she said and met my gaze again. I nodded and exhaled deeply.

'Do you still have feelings for Aaron?' Spencer didn't break eye contact but I could see she was having trouble keeping in a fresh new set of tears. 'I don't know,' she finally whispered.

I shut my eyes close and swallowed hard. 'I think we should take a break,' I whispered.

I was afraid of this.

The second I realized who Aaron was and that he was here in LA, I was afraid of this happening.

Spencer developed feelings for me because I reminded her of Aaron. She didn't trust me because I reminded her of Aaron. I changed because I didn't want to hurt her the way he did.

When I realized how much I loved her, I was terrified of screwing it up, terrified of becoming like him. All this time I thought I was going to be the one to put a wrench in our relationship. Who would have ever thought it was going to be Spencer?

'Ash, please…' the blonde beauty pleaded. 'We can work this out, we can work through it,' she tried to reason. She walked up to me and cupped my face. 'I love you so much,' her voice broke and kissed me deeply. I could hear it in her voice that she was telling the truth. I could tell it from her kiss. But it wasn't enough.

I broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. 'It's not enough, Spence,' I whispered and took her hands in mine. 'I respected your wishes and gave you space when you needed it. Now I'm going to need the same from you,' Spencer looked at me pleadingly before she looked back down at her feet and gave a defeated nod.

The house was completely silent. Neither one of us said a word.

Suddenly I heard the door open and close, followed by my mother announcing she was hope.

'Oh, hi Spencer! It's good to see you again, how are you?' Christina asked politely as she headed for the kitchen. She obviously hadn't seen the tears in Spencer's eyes. 'I'm doing ok, Mrs. Davies,' Spencer replied while giving a forced smile. 'That's good, honey. Are staying for dinner?' Christina put her purse on the kitchen island and looked up at us with a loving smile. Spencer wiped away a tear quickly. 'Actually, I really have to go. It was nice seeing you, Mrs. Davies,' Spencer quickly grabbed her bag and headed for the door.

I didn't move. I could hear the door close shut. 'Is something wrong?' my mom asked concerned, and that's when I could no longer hold it in. I let go of my tears and broke down on the couch. I could feel my mom wrapping her arms safely around me, telling me everything would be ok.

* * *

The next day at school was awful. Even Mr. Ments gave me a confused look when I arrived late for his class and didn't do my usual grand entrance. Instead I kept my head low, slumped down in my seat and wordlessly reached for my notebook. 'Uhm… Nice of you to join us, miss Davies,' he said almost in a question. I just nodded at him as I opened up to page 394 and pretended to read.

When I got home my mom comforted me for a couple of hours before she had to leave for work. She promised me she'd be home a little earlier and that she'd try and get some ice cream on the way home. Once she left I called Sam. My trusty sidekick dropped everything and was by my side within 10 minutes. She even brought cookies. Bless her. At first, when I told her everything, she wanted to head straight to Spencer's house and knock some sense into her.

It took me some time to convince her to calm down. Although, I could understand where the anger was coming from. But I wasn't mad at Spencer. I was disappointed. And hurt.

Aaron on the other hand… oh he was dead. I seriously wanted to knock his teeth in, and Sam was begging to be by my side when I did.

Then it got a bit more serious, and Sam assured me that things would get better. Sadly, I had some serious trouble believing her.

More than anything, I just wanted to run back to Spencer, forgive her, kiss her and be happy with her. I wanted to skip all the drama and go straight to our happy place. But I guess life really isn't that easy. You can't just skip it.

Sure, it wasn't like she had actually cheated on me. But she had ruined our trust. She had pushed me away, using her father as an excuse, and instead let someone else in.

It wasn't fair. Why did Aaron get it so easy? Why was she so quick to forget everything he had done to her? Why do I even have to compete with him? That jackass used her vulnerability to his advantage. I knew he let go way too easily that day after the game.

Next day after class I headed straight for the gym, and ended up bumping into none other than Madison on the way. 'Watch where you're going, Queer Eye!' she spat out as she picked up her pompoms. Once retrieving her pompoms she looked me in the eyes and I swear, it looked like she jumped tree feet back. 'Whoa, what's up with you? You look like you're gonna kill someone,'

'You know where the assistant coach is?' I asked.

'What's it to you? He's not really your type,' Madison commented dryly.

'Just tell me where he is, Madison!'

'Geez, calm down! Last I saw him he was packing up his stuff, so he's probably on his way to the parking lot by now,'

'Thanks,' I muttered as I walked past her and headed for the parking lot. I could hear Madison yell "freak" after me. Never change, Madison.

I searched around the parking lot for the young coach and, sure enough, there he was. About 50 feet away, about to get in his car. 'Hey jerk!' I called after him. He looked up and gave his usual smug smile. 'Aaaah if it isn't Ellen,'

'Cut the act, will you?' I said bitterly once I reached him. 'Whoa, woke up on the wrong side or something?' he asked. I clenched my fist. 'I know what you're up to, Aaron. I want it to stop. You stay away from Spencer,'

'Whoa, calm down Ashley,' Aaron said as his smug smile faded. I took another step towards him. 'Spencer's already been through a lot of shit, she doesn't need you making it worse,' I hissed at him, his face mere inches from mine. 'Who said I was making it worse? All I've done is supporting her,' he pointed out. 'I'm not going to say it again. Stay away from her, or I swear I will break your face,'

His smile returned. 'Miss Davies, let me remind you that I'm the assistant coach, and threatening a member of the faculty can lead to consequences, might even ruin your chances of graduating…'

I was so tempted to hit him right then and there. But he was right. He had more power than me. Even though he was just an assistant couch, his word to the principle would mean more than mine. Especially considering I already had a slightly bleak track record.

'You fucked up her life and all you're doing now is cause more shit! If you really care about her as you claim you do, you leave her alone,'

'I'll back off if Spencer tells me to, so until she does… I'm not going anywhere,' the douchbag whispered and walked off.

Gods, I hate him…

* * *

'I can't believe that jackass had the nerve to threaten you like that,' Sam exclaimed as she phased around her room. We were supposed to be studying for our last exam but obviously that didn't happen.

'He's right though, I can't really do anything about it. At least not while I'm still in high school,' I muttered as I wrote down some notes.

'Soooo you're saying we can hire a hitman during our graduation party?' Sam asked hopeful.

'As great as that would be, I don't really wanna sink that low,' I answered abstinently as I tried to focus on my studies.

'Said the girl who almost gave her coach a black eye,' Sam muttered dryly.

'Oi! Only almost! Don't worry, I'll give him a black eye after graduation,'

'So what are you gonna do with Spencer?' Sam asked as she put away her book.

'I don't really know, Sammy…' I answered honestly. 'I know I love her and that I don't want to lose her,' I looked up at Sam who was looking concerned. 'I just need a little space to think about this… and obviously so does she,'

'Honey, you guys are gonna get through it. I mean, you're Spashley!' Sam exclaimed. 'But if she hurts you one more time I swear she'll regret it,'

I smiled at my best friend's attempt to make me feel better. 'I love you, Sam,' I said and gave the girl a hug.

* * *

_So... You're all allowed to kill me and all but then I'll never get to finish this fic... or you know... life a lovely, middleclass life until I die at the age of 39 in a car crash... Because I never learned how to drive... ehm... I love you all! *hides*_

_R/R makes me smile =)_


	37. You Have Me

Happy New Year guys! Here's the first chapter of 2014! and also... the last. yes, that's right! I'm ending the fic with this chapter! I'ts been a lovely run! with silliness and grammar mistakes and inconsistencies and whatnot but I've loved this journey! Even during those moments where I really really_ really_ wanted to take a baseball bat and smash in the computer screen... but you know how it is ^^

Thank you to all those who added my story to favorites and added, well, me to favorites (can I just ask why?)! You're all awesome, wonderful, and most likely delusional angels! And to Samaranth1993, I'm glad I made your army training a bit more bearable! And sorry for ending this fic just as you commented ^^' may I suggest reading Betterleftblank's Spashley fics! Huge inspiration and actually updates regularly :D

Anywho, I'm gonna let you read now. Oh and if you feel the ending is somewhat rushed... then I'm sorry. I just really needed to finish this fic..

**Disclaimer: _Blood, sweat and tears have been spilled for this fic. ok maybe not blood, but sweat and tears for sure!_**

* * *

**Spencer's POV**

I really screwed up.

I really really screwed up.

I wish all this had never happened.

Why did I even do this? Why did I push away the girl I love while letting in the jackass who broke my heart?

Gosh, I feel like I just cheated on my girlfriend…

Nothing ever happened between us. We didn't kiss or anything. He was just there. But that's where the problem was! It wasn't supposed to be him! It was supposed to be Ashley… it was always supposed to be Ashley.

But maybe she's right… maybe I did somewhat still have feelings for Aaron. Even after all the shit he put me through.

I guess a part of me thought that if Ashley could change and Aiden could change then maybe Aaron could too.

What a naïve way of thinking! Honestly, even if Aaron had miraculously become a better guy, I still wouldn't leave Ashley for him, so what was I even thinking?

I honestly feel like smashing my head against a wall for thinking like that!

Aargh my mind is all over the place!

When I heard Aaron was in LA, and when I saw him after the match… I don't know how I felt. A part of me wanted to slap him across the face, but another part of me was nervous… nervous over seeing him again.

And at the funeral when he told me I could come to him whenever I needed… it reminded me of those times when things were actually good between us…

Yes, believe it or not, there were moments where he acted like an actual boyfriend. It's shocking, I know.

To be honest, I didn't know how I felt about Aaron's return. But what I did know, and what I've always known, was that I loved Ashley. Not Aaron. I never loved Ashley any less. Ashley was the one I wanted to be with. And my fear of losing her pushed her away.

This is basically what's been filling my mind for the past few weeks. That and graduation of course. I still couldn't quite believe that high school was finally over. Graduation day went by so fast it was like it never really happened.

The best part had been when Ashley and Aiden got their diploma. They had both been so sure they wouldn't graduate, but they pushed through and made it in the end.

It made me so proud.

Seeing her smile when she got off the podium warmed my heart. Her happiness meant the world to me. And I realized in that moment, something that had actually been clear since the day I first fell for her, that I wanted to be the one to make her smile like that every day for as long as I lived.

She was my one.

When Sam came by my house, a few weeks earlier, and told me about Ashley and Aaron's confrontation I was furious. He had no right to threaten a student, for any reason. And he definitely had no right thinking he had any sort of claim over me. I went by his apartment to confront him about it. He tried to work his way out of it with a handful of poor excuses. Saying it wasn't true or that Ashley had started it.

'And I'm sorry about that, really I am! But you knew what kind of guy I am, I can't change that,'

'No, that's becoming more and more obvious. I can't believe I ever had feelings for you… I can't believe I thought you had changed!'

'I am who I am, Spence,' was all my ex had to say and shrugged. 'And what a catch you are…' I muttered dryly. 'Don't ever talk to me again, Aaron. Me or Ashley, just leave us alone,' and then I left his apartment. Surprisingly enough he had done what I asked. He didn't bother me after that, and he stopped bugging Ashley and Sam.

According to Sam, Ashley had been confused about his sudden change in attitude but didn't complain about it.

My phone buzzed and flashed from the coffee table in front of me. I groaned as I got up from the couch. The text was from Sam.

"_Convinced Ash to come to the movies with me. You got 30 minutes"_

I quickly got up from the couch, ran past a snoozing Bosely and grabbed my leather jacket. 'Mom, I'm heading out!" I yelled and didn't even wait for an answer before I ran out of the house.

**Ashley's POV**

'So what do you want? bacon snacks or popcorn?' I asked my partner in crime as we got in the ticket line. There were five people in front of us so I thought the wait wouldn't take too long. When Sam didn't answer I turned around only to find her mind somewhere else. She was look over her shoulders, squinting her eyes every now and then while shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

'Uhm, you ok there?' I asked and snapped my fingers in front of her eyes. 'Huh? Oh yeah, I'm good!' she answered absently.

'You sure? You seem a little shifty…'

'Hmm? Oh no, I just ehm.. I really really need to use the ladies room,' Sam answered while still looking over her shoulder. I raised an eyebrow curiously.

'Ooookey… Well how about you go use the ladies room and I'll just buy the tickets and meet you inside?'

'Perfect!' Sam exclaimed and quickly ran into the movie theater.

…

Sometimes I really wonder about that girl…

Ten minutes later and I was still stuck in line.

Good lord, there are still two people in front of me! How much longer is this going to take?

'Ash?' My heart skipped a beat as I immediately recognized the voice behind me.

Spencer.

I turned around to find her smiling shyly.

'Sam's not coming back is she,' I asked with an equality shy smile. Spencer shook her head.

'Damn it, I really wanted to see that new Jennifer Lawrence movie,' I whined jokingly, which made the blonde beauty giggle. How I'd miss that. 'I miss you,' I told the other girl truthfully.

'I miss you too,' Spencer breathed out. And then we just stared at each other for what seemed like forever. I really wanted to kiss her. I really wanted to just forget about these last few weeks and bring her into my arms.

'Hey, you gonna buy tickets or not?' a big man with his arm around his girlfriend came up behind us.

'oh uhm shit, no, yeh go right ahead,' I told him and got out of the ticket line. The big guy huffed and pushed past us.

I returned my attention to Spencer. 'Wanna go somewhere and talk?'

She nodded.

We walked in silence for a while until we reached a small park.

'So how you been?' Spencer asked me hesitantly. 'A mess,' I replied and gave her a small smile. We sat down on a bench. 'I've thought about your every single day since you left my house…'

'Ash, I'm so sorry,' I shook my head and tried to stop her from apologizing. 'It's ok,'

'No, it's not. I lost my dad… I lost my dad again and instead of going to you, someone who's actually been through the same thing, I pushed you away. I did it because I was so afraid of losing you,' Spencer tried to explain. 'I don't even know why I did it, Ash… I can't even remember why I thought pushing you away was the smarter choice. All I know is that I hurt you I regret it with all my heart. I don't ever want to do anything to hurt you ever again,' Spencer looked up from her feet and our eyes met. I could see in her eyes that she truly meant what she was saying.

I exhaled deeply and took her hand in mine. 'Spencer, people make rash decisions when they're hurting… I would have most likely pushed you away too. And while I was hurt, I don't blame you. And I'm not mad at you, I could never stay mad at you,'

Spencer cocked her head confused. I think she had expected more resistance from me. 'Why are you so ok with this,' she asked.

'Because people make mistakes, we both know I've made quite a few in my past.' I whispered and cupped her face. 'And also, after graduation Sam told me about how you got Aaron to back off. I knew then that I had nothing to worry about,'

Spencer smiled as she stroked my arm lovingly. 'I don't deserve you,'

'But you got me. So suck it up because I'm not going anywhere,' I said and gave her the Davies smile.

Spencer grinned from ear to ear. 'So does this mean we can try again?' she asked timidly. It was obvious she was afraid of taking a step too far too fast. I bit my lower lip and met her gaze. 'There's nothing else I want more,'

I leaned in to kiss her forehead. 'But you're on a trial run, of course,' I continued and winked at her.

'A two week trial run which will include you giving me kisses and cookies every day,'

Spencer laughed. 'I can live with that. Do we start right now?'

'Oh, we most definitely start right now,' I replied and leaned in to kiss her for the first time in weeks.

'By the way, what are we going to do about college?' Spencer asked a few minutes later, once we broke the kiss.

'Who said I was going to college? I got my trust fund so wherever you go I'm by your side,'

'I was hoping you'd say that,' Spencer said with a smile as I wrapped my arm over her shoulder and kissed her temple. 'I love you, Spence,'

'I love you too, Ashley,' I took my blonde beauty's hand and together we walked back home.

The End

* * *

Yes, yes I had to throw in a Xena line at the end there! Of course I did!

And I just realized how short this last chapter actually was... Sorry! *hides behind Bosely*

Again, thank you for this wonderful journey! And for not killing me ^^

Hopefully when I get my own laptop (and don't have to work from my parent's computer...) I'll have more time to write silliness ^^


End file.
